Tears That Smolder
by Amanda Queen
Summary: Dean is captured by demons and tortured for close to a year now. Sam is desperately searching for his brother getting nowhere. Will Sam Winchester be able to find his older sibling in time, and if he does how much of Dean will be left?...(I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters )(Set where Sam just starts to get his powers earlier in the seasons, Dean-Blind, Muted)
1. In The Horizon

(Okay first fanfic on here!, please be nice, this is like my first time, so uhhh, I love Supernatural like crazy, sooo I would make like little stories about them on random pieces of paper, and so I just wanted to give this a try...I'm fifteen-just turned fifteen actually . So basically I like stories where Sam is more of the protective one, but I mean you know Dean always is going to try and protect Sam...but you know what just read, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you like this, and I will update...I have like three more chapters done already so even if I get one good review I'll update for ya okay :)

"-"-talking,_ Italics_-thinking. All grammar and whatever else is my fault okay.

* * *

He could hear footsteps on the creaky boards of the stairs. His body curled into a ball unconsciously, thin arms hugged his knees closer to his chest. The bones of his spine pushed back against the cold cement wall behind him. The clap of heels made him snap his neck in the direction he thought it might be coming from, which was slowly moving directly ahead of him. Sightless pale green eyes blinked frantically, as if it would help. Finally it stopped a few feet away from him, only the sound of a steady drip from a leaky pipe somewhere in the room existed. _What do you want!? _He desperately wanted to scream...it was silence again for about three minutes_...drip...drip...drip...drip_.

" ...**What do I want?**" He flinched when she spoke, the voice was so loud...he almost thought he had imagined her ever coming down the stairs.

"**...I was bored, so I thought I would pay you a visit**." Before he could brace himself, invisible hands clenched around his throat, lifting him in the air. His bare feet barely touched the concrete floor. His fingers scratched at his neck, his mouth opened and closed silently gasping for the stale air. His ears started to ring, only his thundering heartbeat was what he could hear.

He began to feel his body slowly becoming numb.

_...Shit!_

He tried to kick whoever was gradually strangling him to death...only meeting air..._demon_. _What is this?_...something warm was coating his fingers, _...blood?_ Multiple cuts were carved along his neck with what nails he had, the lacerations oozed a crimson red liquid sluggishly making a trail down to his jutting collarbone.

A low sigh left the long-haired brunette. Her ebony black eyes watched as he thrashed around, trying somehow to obtain the cold air into his burning lungs. Bit by bit his movements became languid, she had enough of this little game. She let her arm fall to her side and loosened her fist next to her. He fell to the ground, instinctively he quickly protected his head before hitting the hard cement floor. The air he could not even believe he had was violently forced out of his chest on impact.

His whole body constricted...painful ragged coughs left out of his unused throat. Naturally his lungs seemed to have a mind of its own and tried hastily to swallow the rancid air. His eyes scrunched up in a wince from the ache that spread across his chest. Almost instantly his mind screamed at him to move..._do something!_, his dull green orbs shot open like a deer caught in headlights.

He tried to crawl back to the wall but his brain was disoriented and dizzy...he stopped his movements...he did'n't know if he was facing the wall or not. He just stayed still...listened...the slap of heels started again, his breathing accelerated when the sound got louder the closer she came.

She smirked and took a fist full of his blood encrusted hair from previous _visits_. She dragged him to the center of the basement with little trouble, and the amount of weight he had lost it was like pulling a small child, his struggling had little strength behind it,...even though it most likely would not have helped anyway.

She pulled him up into a kneeling position, he was clawing at her wrist trying to make her let go!, it felt like she was ripping the roots from his scalp; Her smirk left because of this.  
She did let go, but before he could retreat away from her, she punched the left side of his face with an _un-natural_ strength that almost broke his neck when his head turned to the right, she did this for _five_ minutes straight, punching, slapping and then kicking his sides repeatedly when he collapsed to the dirty floor. Now that seems short, but by the the time she was supposedly _finished_, he had blood-splatters all across his body, and was covered in even more bruises than before-if that's possible. Sharp toed heels hurt..._how'd he forget about that?_

The women-well..._monster, _tightened her hand into a fist again, but with a different outcome...

He grabbed for his abdomen, he would have screamed if he could, but even that was taken from him. He couldn't help the involuntary tears that prickled his eyes, it felt like someone had put barbed wire in his stomach and was grating it against the lining of his intestine. That's funny, because he doesn't remember having barbed wire stuffed down his throat.

She watched as he crumbled to his side soundlessly screaming, clutching his midsection tightly. After about 15 minutes of watching him gagging, she then proceeded in making a slow twisting motion with the hand that was in a fist. The man on the ground instantly reacted.

He turned onto his elbows and started to retch. At first it was very unpleasant dry heaving leaving him laboring for breaths, then something started to burn its way up his throat. Hot blood was spewing out of his mouth to the concrete floor.

She exhaled some of her displeasure...she didn't know why, but this wasn't as fulfilling as it used to be. She let her fingers unfurl from the fist it was in and turned to leave, she dug into her jacket pocket taking out one of those new touch screen cellphone as she walked up the wood stairs.

Before she closed the basement door she turned around, "**Goodnight, Dean...I'm sure you'll have a nice dream tonight**." She closed the door,"...**I'll make sure of it.**" She muttered to herself locking the doorknob from the outside, even though she knew he wouldn't attempt to leave again any time soon.

She looked down at the screen which was flashing '_Missed Calls_' across the glass. She rolled her black eyes that flickered back to brown as she strolled down the hall of the house.

* * *

Muted sobs racked his body as he found '_The wall_', he grabbed his knees to his chest and leaned his shoulder and pounding head against the concrete.

_You know it wouldn't be so bad, if only she didn't tell him about the upcoming dream he was bound to have, _he already knew he was going to.

_Bitch!_

Dean squeezed his eyes shut...s'not like he could see anything anyway, his body pushed closer to the chilled wall getting no comfort from it at all. It wouldn't be so dang cold if he hadn't worked himself into a sweat, who knew vomiting took so much out of you? Dean took his right hand and wiped the liquid coating the sides of his mouth...at first he didn't know what it was , because it didn't taste like regular vomit...but he can always remember the coppery flavor of blood.

_**30 minutes later...**_

_Drip...drip...drip...drip..._

Dean licked his dry and cracked bottom lip.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip._

_ Jesus Christ was he thirsty..._

Dean huddled as close to the wall as he could, he wrapped his arm back around his knees.

_Can't sleep, no I'm not tired, nope not at all...not tired, ...can't sleep. Sam...pl-please find me man, you know I don't beg but...I-I don't know how much longer I can hold out._

* * *

Sam's eyes shot open to the stained ceiling over him, he quickly leaned up in the motel bed with a gasp making the springs creak under him.

He scrubbed a weary hand down his face, Sam was covered in a cold sweat, his T-shirt was soaked and clung to his skin. He put both of his hands over his eyes and sighed through them, he glanced over to the digital clock on his right.

_2:44 a.m._

He huffed.

O_nly two hours of sleep..._

Sam turned his body to the side of the bed so his legs were over the edge.

His large feet hit the carpeted floor, he stretched his arms and back slowly getting up out of the low mattress. Sam turned to his right to the bathroom, he flicked up the light switch with his finger instantly squinting his eyes from the intensity of the bulbs light. He walked up to the porcelain sink when his pupils adjusted and turned the squeaky knob for the cold water.

Sam leaned forward and cupped his hands together under the flowing liquid, he splashed it on his face sending a small shock to his body, waking him up. Clear water trickled down his chin as he straightened his back to look up into the mirror over the bleached white sink. His chin had stubble growing faster than he thought, he rubbed his fingers over the sides of his jaw...it was scratchy and rough to the touch.

_I can shave later...s'not too bad..._Sam thought to himself.

He turned back out of the small bathroom to the dark motel room and heavily footed to the kitchen area.

The room had fairly good appliances for the price, anyway all he used mostly was the coffee maker on the counter, which he was going to make good use of right now.

**_Sam had later cut on the light as the coffee brewed in the machine_****...**

Sam sat down at the small kitchen table staring at the map and books laid across it in front of him. Red dots covered a large amount of the dried up crankily paper of the map.

He brought the white mug to his lips and swallowed two large gulps of the sweetened warm liquid. He set the mug back down on the light wood table with a '_clunk'_. Sam leaned back into the chair that was moderately comfortable with an angry puff of air out of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side to release the twinge of pain in his neck.

**_A few hours later..._**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Sam tapped his red sharpie against the light cracked wood...since the coloring was a pale bamboo color of wood it showed years of damage done to it.

_Where the hell are you Dean?_

Sam put the cap back on the sharpie and tossed it on the table, he stood up from the seat he was in, he needed to take a break, a headache was beginning to form behind his eyes. He went to reach for the cup but stopped half way staring at the still light brown coffee-because of the cream and sugar inside.

_...Probably cold by now_...

Sam Winchester walked over to the window next to the front door and peeked through the dusty shades, the sun was peering up in the horizon creating a purple-ish pink and blue hue to the sky. The impala sat in the parking-lot across from the motel room, almost alone, only two cars were left, not including the impala. An old rusty blue truck and large van was out there.

_Dean would have probably called it a 'Soccer mom's car'_, a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

_...Don't worry, Dean I'll find you, no matter what, whoever took you will pay...I'll make sure of it._ The muscles in Sam's jaw clenched.


	2. Those Hells Bells

( Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much for reviewing the last chapter!, it means a lot to me, really it does. So this is a slowly progressing story. but since you liked the last one so much heres chapter two, if you review again I'll put chapter three up tomorrow...now I have only two more chapters done already, but I'm actually making chapter five right now. I don't update this quickly... usually because of school, so I'll try to update on Saturdays or maybe even sooner depending on my mind. So since I have some chapters already done I'll put them up depending on the more reviews I get. _Italics_-thinking)

* * *

**_...From last chapter_**

_Sam Winchester walked over to the window next to the front door and peeked through the dusty shades, the sun was peering up in the horizon creating a purple-ish pink and blue hue to the sky.  
The impala sat in the parking-lot across from the motel room, almost alone, only two cars were left, not including the impala. An old rusty blue truck and large van was out there._

_ Dean would have probably called it a 'Soccer mom's car', a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.  
_

_...Don't worry, Dean I'll find you, no matter what, whoever took you will pay...I'll make sure of it. The muscles in Sam's jaw clenched..._

* * *

The youngest member of the Winchester family was driving the Black beauty of the impala.

He was pretty close to Bobby's by now, maybe an hour, an hour and a half at most. Bobby had called him three days ago, it was regarding the whereabouts of his brother. Sam's hands cinched the wheel tighter, his foot pushed a little harder down on the gas pedal making the engine roar loudly. There were little to no other vehicles on the highway making this trip much easier for him.

Bobby had announced that he may have found a break through in this boundless search for Dean. It was now very close to being a full year of no hints, leads, or maybe targets for answers, so when Bobby had called and said that he might have something to go on...Sam had jumped for the opportunity. He had packed his bags in the course of two hours and was on the main highway by early morning, he had stopped a few times for the rest-rooms, and another, because about 50 something miles back he had stopped for breakfast at a diner, but ended up telling the waitress he'd take it to go, and was back on the road again. Bobby had told him to not to get his hopes up too quickly, but how could he not?

He didn't know what the hell was happening to Dean right now, it could be anything!...not knowing was literally eating him alive. The dreams that he was having was absolutely horrible!

It always somehow ended with Dean screaming and choking on his own blood while he was being beaten savagely by someone Sam couldn't quit see...but their shadow always changed.

The sound of skin hitting bone echoed in his eardrums making him shiver in his seat...

In the damn dreams-nightmares, Dean would sometimes even _beg_ for Sam to help him.._._

_To just make it stop..._

Now Sam sure as hell knows Dean doesn't beg. Sam would wake up and sometimes have to run to the bathroom to vomit up what little he had time to eat.

Soon he'd just cry on the floor leaning his side against the toilet lid, till he couldn't anymore...the dreams were just so graphic. He swore he could even feel the cold damp room Dean would be huddled in.

Sam felt a warm liquid start to run down his cheeks to his lips...his broad shoulders shook, a sob finally broke the silence in the car. Sam hurriedly pulled the impala over to the side of the road in an empty patch of dried out dirt, the wheels threw a thick cloud of soil into the air. He put it in Park so he wouldn't cause a car accident, he sat there for a few minutes still grasping the leather wheel in a death grip as more tears poured.

_**Seven minutes later...**_

Sam took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself, he hadn't broken down for two months... and it all just kinda came out now.

He wiped away the cooling salty liquid quietly as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he reached beside him and took a rough napkin out of the bottom of the brown bag from the leftovers he had eaten in the car from an hour ago.

_He shouldn't be wasting his time weeping about his missing older brother, he should get his shit together and find him!_

Sam coughed and threw the used napkin into the bag, he was trying to keep the impala clean for when Dean comes back, knowing if he messed up his car he'd be pissed as hell with him.

_...If I find him...no! I will, I will find you Dean..._

Sam took the impala out of Park and turned the wheel onto the highway again. He licked his now dry and salty tasting lips and reached over and turned on the music to stop the consuming silence, _Hells Bells AC/DC_ blared loudly from the speakers making him jump a little in his seat.

As he was driving he glimpsed up into the rear view mirror to see that his eyes were a little puffy and his cheeks were raw...he looked terrible to say the least...he looked back to the bare road ahead, trees were now whizzing by on both sides of him.

He winced from the throb in the back of his eyes, he keeps having this fucking headache almost every other day now, he'd take some Tylenol to ease the pain, but it doesn't seem to work anymore...his head would hurt the worse when he woke up from the nightmares though. He took another deep breath when the pulsating feeling got more severe in seconds.

_I can make it to Bobby's..._ _I can make it to Bobby's, I can make it...for Dean._He chanted to himself.

All of a sudden a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his head making him grind his teeth together...Sam Winchester's eyes flashed black for about a second, then went back to his blue green orbs.

The impala kicked up loose pavement behind it as it accelerated one more time to its destination...

* * *

**"Hells Bells"**

I'm rolling thunder pouring rain  
I'm coming on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya satan get ya

Hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See the white light flashing as I split the night  
Cause if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right  
I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya satan get ya

Hells bells  
Hells bells, you got me ringing  
Hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells

Hells bells, satan' coming to you  
Hells bells, he's ringing them now

Those hells bells, my temperature's high  
Hells bells, across the sky  
Hells bells, they're taking you down  
Hells bells, they're dragging you down  
Hells bells, gonna split the night  
Hells bells, there's no way to fight

Hells bells

* * *

Okay so I hope you review if you like this! It makes me feel like I have reason to even continue this. Okay so thanks, DwaejiTokki, babyreaper, DearHart, dragged-into-perdition, y'all are now on my awesome list. I do not own that song at the end. Oh you can also look that song up...it really gets you in the right set of mood for Sam and this chapter. PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW, REVIEW!. :)


	3. Singers Auto Salvage

(Okay like I promised, if I got good reviews on the last chapter, I'd put chapter three, I honestly didn't really think people would even care for this, so it makes me feel...great(only word I could come up with right now), i guess. So I'll put chapter four up next Saturday...your probably like Ahhh! what? well you see I take a long time to come up with this stuff, but most of the time it's the editing that takes up the time though. Like I have a whole page full of an idea, but then take out like 2/3's of it...please, please, pleeeease be patient, I just want this to be just right okay. This is only so I can have part five done, and I have to study for a school test...I really hope you understand. ;-;_ Italics_-thinking, "**-**"-talking

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_Sam took the impala out of Park and turned the wheel onto the highway again. He licked his now dry and salty tasting lips and reached over and turned on the music to stop the consuming silence, Hells Bells AC/DC blared loudly from the speakers making him jump a little in his seat._

_As he was driving he glimpsed up into the rear view mirror to see that his eyes were a little puffy and his cheeks were raw...he looked terrible to say the least...he looked back to the bare road ahead, trees were now whizzing by on both sides of him._

_He winced from the throb in the back of his eyes, he keeps having this fucking headache almost every other day now, he'd take some Tylenol to ease the pain, but it doesn't seem to work anymore...his head would hurt the worse when he woke up from the nightmares though. He took another deep breath when the pulsating feeling got more severe in seconds._

_I can make it to Bobby's... I can make it to Bobby's, I can make it...for chanted to himself._

_All of a sudden a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his head making him grind his teeth together...Sam Winchester's eyes flashed black for about a second, then went back to his blue green orbs._

_The impala kicked up loose pavement behind it as it accelerated one more time to its destination..._

_...Those hells bells, my temperature's high_  
_Hells bells, across the sky_  
_Hells bells, they're taking you down_  
_Hells bells, they're dragging you down_  
_Hells bells, gonna split the night_  
_Hells bells, there's no way to fight_

_Hells bells..._

* * *

The impalas wheels drove across the crunching gravel of the grounds pathway...

Sam leaned forward a little in his seat and glanced up to see the old rusty sign above the car, which said

..._Singers Auto Salvage..._

A slight smile tugged at his lips. Sam weaved the impala through all the neglected and impaired cars that Bobby had taken up a challenge to repair. He found the usual breakthrough of vehicles to an open space in front of the faded blue house

..._Home_...

Sam Parked the muscle car on the side, close to the porch and unbuckled his seatbelt.

He opened the driver's side door and slowly got out; Surprisingly, the headache he had was almost totally gone...just an annoying thrum in the back of his skull.

Sam walked around to the back of the impala and opened the trunk, he grabbed one large black duffel that had used clothes and books inside...the volumes really weighed it down. He also snatched one more thing...his laptop

...C_an't forget that..._

After putting his duffel onto the rough ground, he slammed the trunk close. Sam's long strides ate up the earth to the porches stairs and up, before he could lay the duffel on the porches wood planks to knock on the door. It flew open showing a pissed looking Bobby Singer.

Sam stared at Bobby through the entryway...and so did Singer to him.

Sam inwardly sighed with relief when his sharp blue eyes softened, at least a little.

"**...Ya look like shit**," Bobby finally grumbled out, still holding the door knob. keeping it open half way.

Sam huffed a small laugh, "**Yeah, thanks, Bobby...I know**", and nodded.

Bobby looked over his shoulder to see the impala Parked in front of his porch to the side, then back to Sam.

"**Looks like you've been keeping that impala in good shape...**," Bobby exclaimed and tilted his head motioning him to come in.

Singer then turned and walked down the short hall on his left and turned to the right into the living-room slash library.

Sam entered and closed, then locked the front door behind him, he followed where Bobby had went and stood in the wide entryway of the living-room/library area, his eyes widened a little seeing how much of a mess Bobby's desk _and_ the room had become. Many upon many of books were open or closed across the dark wood surface, full crumbled up or ripped papers were scattered on every inch of the desk, and still there were stacked books on the side and around the floor.

..._Probably the ones he hasn't gotten to ye_t.

It's not like Bobby's library hasn't ever been cluttered before...but not like this.

"**...Yeah, I know...I've been a bit busy lately...as you can guess**," Bobby muttered the last part as he turned around and laid a hand on his old desk, he bent down picking up another aged book in one of the medium-sized stacks.

Singer leaned back up and raised the thick volume and blew off the considerable amount of dust that was collecting over the cover. He read the title with slightly squinted light blue eyes and nodded to himself, he set it down on the desk with the many others.

..._For maybe later_...

Sam blinked and snapped out of his little faze he was in with a weak shake of his head.

"**Y-You said you've might have found something about Dean**," Sam said quickly and stepped a little more into the room.

Bobby turned back to him and seemed to take a deep breath as he looked him in the eyes

..._Oh God, with the fuck did he find out? _Sam thought urgently.

He couldn't help his stomach from creating painful knots the longer Bobby stayed silent.

Singer took his battered trucker cap off and ran his other hand through his thinning hair...Sam narrowed his eyes at the other man; he knew this technique.

…_Hell his brother had probably taught Bobby how to stall for time_.

Sam didn't know why, but slowly but surely he started to feel anger boil over inside his stomach, crushing the scared shaky sensation that was there before..._dam his head was hurting again_.

"**Bobby...**," Sam pressed.

"**...Ya might need to sit down, boy**,**"** Singer readjusted his cap back onto his head and walked around his desk and the books around it, he then sat down in his well-worn wood chair.

The old man leaned back further into the cushion and slumped down as the weight of what he was about to tell the boy settled fully on his shoulders. Sam was frozen in place for a minute, he was trying to control the strong confusing feeling he was having right now...he inhaled through his nose, then exhaled out of his mouth. Sam walked up to one of the chairs in front of the large desk and sat down, he clenched his fingers in and out of a fist...as he stared at Bobby...waiting.

Bobby picked up a closed book that had a pencil inside, separating a page from the others, bookmarking his place. He read over the title of the page.

_...Demons_, _Chapter three_...

He laid the book in front of him and twisted it around so it was facing Sam, he looked up from the wrinkly paper to him...waiting for some type of reaction. Sam's face furrowed in confusion.

_...Demons?._..

He glanced up to Bobby for answers, Singer wet his lips and tapped his finger on the page at the title of the chapter.

"**...Demons. Sam...I-I think Demons took yer' brother..**." Bobby stated as his mouth became dry with the words he just told the young man...

* * *

Okay sorry for the cliffhanger there and that's it's a little short too but chapter four is longer, I try to make chapters at least 800-1,000 words long. But the cliffhanger is so you can come up with your own idea of *What's going to happen next?*. PLEASE LIKE OR FOLLOW, REVIEW if you like this, it might even make me put up chapter four even earlier... Thanks, DwaejiTokki, What You See in the Shadows and lindsayd16. See y'all next Saturday! :)


	4. Back To Reality

(The story gets better Q3Q Also here is part four so I hope you're pleased with it, so I'm still not done '**Part five**', so sorry about this you'll have to wait again till next Saturday, the reason is, I did do the test for school, but I have to make a comic poster and a few paragraphs about this story I read. Then I have a 30 word vocabulary homework, now one more...I have to read the rest of this story I'm currently on for school, but get this- it's nine chapters I have to finish. All of those things has to be finished by Monday, so yeah I got a lot to do. So, "-"-talking, _Italics-_thinking,** Now** **this is new**, but the Underlined-is a vision/dream thing, well vision really though. ENJOY! :)

* * *

**_...From last Chapter_**

_Bobby picked up a closed book that had a pencil inside, separating a page from the others, bookmarking his place. He read over the title of the page._

_...Demons, Chapter three..._

_He laid the book in front of him and twisted it around so it was facing Sam, he looked up from the wrinkly paper to him...waiting for some type of reaction. Sam's face furrowed in confusion._

_...Demons?..._

_He glanced up to Bobby for answers, Singer wet his lips and tapped his finger on the page at the title of the chapter._

_"**...Demons. Sam...I-I think Demons took yer' brother..**." Bobby stated as his mouth became dry with the words he just told the young man..._

* * *

"**D-Demons?... I would've thought**...," Sam's words sputtered in shock.

"**Yeah...well, I thought they were-...or at least not in commission on the surface that much...I mean they're wasn't that many accounts of Demonic activity for years now, so I never took the possibility in mind that...**," Bobby wiped his hand over his beard and sighed.

Sam leaned forward in the chair he was in so his elbows were perched on his legs, he ran his fingers through the mop of hair that was in front of his eyes back, he shook his head side to side in disbelief.

..._This is just what they need, Demons..._

Sam knew or had back then thought that Demons were real...long the lines of people and monsters, but not the actual Demons said in the bibal...

"**...Demons...this is crazy. I mean, if Demons are what took Dean, what would be the-?**" Sam asked.

Bobby cleared his throat and turned the book back to himself. Singer stood picking up the volume he had earlier put on the desk from the stack on the floor and handed it over the table to the confused Winchester in front of him.

Sam took the thick book out of the older mans hand and quickly read the title without even thinking.

..._Summoning Creatures_...

He looked up back to the space where Bobby had been, only to find it empty, he turned his head to see behind him as Bobby walked into the kitchen.

Sam's vision somehow went back to the cover, he flipped through the many dry pages till he landed on a large chapter all based on _summoning_ a Demon...it had many warnings in the beginning paragraphs, so he skipped it.

There actually wasn't that many materials they needed...a few different herbs that he could even find at the grocery store, but some he didn't even know what they were or could even pronounce.A bowl, alongside several lit candles in a specific order with lines that connect them.

B_lood must be offered inside the bowl as you chant a Latin incantation..._Also they needed a matchstick.

Sam flinched when a hand was laid on his shoulder, he looked up to Bobby who handed him an open cold beer, perspiration dripped on the outside of the glass. He gave a small smile in thanks and took a sip...well more like downed half of the liquid in one gulp.

"**Slow down would ya? I got more in there-you don't gotta worry about that kid.**" Bobby assured him, he walked back to his seat and sat back down taking a long drag from the bottle in his hand.

"**So before we try to summon one of those sons of bitches, where goin' prepare ourselves and study up on them-**,"

"**-Read!...Dean could b-be dying right now...and you want to read about-!**" Sam almost instantly interrupted.

"**-Now you listen boy!, I want to get Dean back as much you do, but we have to take in account that these are Demons...they aint' one of those regular damn monsters you go and kill-!**", Bobby took a breath to calm himself a bit...

_It's not the kids fault in the first place..._

He's been on edge ever since he got the call from a frantic Sam goin' on about how he can't find Dean. Sam had said he had called him many a times, then went to the nearest bars by the motel they were staying at for a few nights, he had found the impala sitting in an alley at the last bar he had checked. After some convincing with his fake FBI badge, the staff of that bar said that they hadn't seen the young man after he had left with some pretty chick later in their shift. That was nearly a year ago now.

"**...Look, Sam...were not goin' be any help to yer' brother dead, are we?**" Singer asked.

"**...No...it's just-**" Sam replied lowly.

"**-I know...lets just not go into this guns blazing, and the bullets don't even work...now I'll later get the herbs thats on that list and while I do that, you get as much information as ya can, alright?**" Bobby took another sip of the bitter beer then set the brown glass down on some of the papers on the desk.

Sam nodded and scratched at the side of his prickly jaw

..._He must of forgot to shave at one of the rest-room stops_...

"**...While yer' at it, why don't ya go and get cleaned up**," Singer quipped, to try and lighten the depressing and tense mood in the room...it worked though, Sam snorted.

"**Yeah, okay, Bobby**," Sam rose from the chair he was in and swallowed the last bit of the cool liquid that sloshed around at the bottom of the glass bottle.

Bobby watched as the kid grabbed his duffel bag and...

_What is that thing called again?...Lapclap, or Lapslop...no Laptop!...damn he's getting old..._

Sam jogged up the stairs to his room...well his and Deans room, it was two twin beds, a mostly empty wood dresser for clothes...and small closet. Yeah it wasn't that much stuff in here, but it's the closest thing him and Dean had as a place to call home. Sam strolled over to his bed and set down his items onto the mattress...he unzipped the duffel and turned it upside down and shook it, letting all the contents inside fall out across the white sheets, clothes and books, a map and his fathers journal.

_Dad...dad...does he even care that his son has been missing for almost a year now?_...

Sam had called him many times, but stopped after three months of trying and being sent straight to voice mail.

The last one he had sent was...well filled with screams and growls into the small speaker about...

_How John had never cared about them in the first place!, How Dean should have never looked up to him!_...

Their father had sent them on so many suicidal hunts that never gave them even close to an answer of where he was, just always coordinates to another state after they barely survived one of the hunts it had led them to in the first place. At that time his head felt like it was going to explode and he threw the cell-phone at the motel rooms wall, shattering it to pieces, this was one of the times Sam had been in such of a rage that he had literally ripped the motel room apart. He couldn't really remember what happened...he just recalls seeing red and breaking a chair on the floor shouting profanities at-at no one-then he must've blacked out or something after that.

Sam snatched his razor blade and shaving cream and walked back out to the hall, he turned to his left into the green themed bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned the hot and cold silver knobs to get the temperature he wanted and rinsed the razor blade off before putting it on the sinks counter-top. Sam snapped open the cap of the shaving cream can and dumped one of his hands under the water and wet his chin, he sprayed some of the cream into his hand and applied it to the sides of his jaws, under then over his chin. He jumped when he heard a door slam from downstairs

..._Most likely Bobby leaving out for the weird plants_...

**_A few minutes later..._**

As Sam was shaving the right side of his jaw...a gasp left him as a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his skull making the razor blade cut into his skin...well he didn't really feel it too much, because of what was happening in his head had most of his attention.

* * *

It was dark, almost pitch black...so cold...

_What the?_

Sam blinked and twisted around when he heard a small whimper come from behind him. 

_Was it a dog?_

Sam squinted only to see a vague outline of something in a corner...it was small enough to be large dog. 

_Wheres a light-switch?...No wait, here's a better question...where the hell was he?!_

Sam looked around him to barely make out that he was in a room..._maybe a basement_, going by the creaks and groans of pipes and low drip-maybe a leak, in the background. He turned back to the small form when he heard a sniffle like sound emit from the spot.

_Okay dogs don't sniffle_...

Sam reached for his jacket pocket..._damn!_, he didn't have his gun, not even a knife.

"**H-hey are-**" Sam began, but was stopped when a heavy scurrying sound filled the chilly space...whatever it was. It was moving.

"**N-No please...**",...Sam knows that voice..._but it can't be!_

**"Dean, Dean...Dean, how many times do we have to go through this?**..." Before Sam could react, a shadowy cast of a person went through his body in front of him. He then heard something...it was the most broken, painful scream he had _almost_ never heard in his life.

"**I guess, I'm going to have to, Teach, You, To, Keep, Your, Trap, Shut !**" A definitely male voice yelled, only with each emphasized word, a choked scream joined it, till Dean's voice was totally gone, and only wet gags were left.

"**Stop it you bastard, Stop it, I'll kill you, you Sonuvabitch!**" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, he tried to punch the thing, but his hands just kept going through the black outline.

"**...Your killing him...your killing him!**" He sobbed out through his tears, still doing everything he could, but not effecting a damn thing.

* * *

_**Back to reality...**_

Sam's eyes snapped open to the mirror in front of him, he started to cough and let the tight grip on the sink go and barely opened the toilet lid in time before whatever he had eaten that day had made a grand reappearance, even some of the beer he had drunk.

He dropped to his knees when he began to only vomit up sour bile, he leaned back and wiped the strings of saliva from the sides of his mouth. Sam rubbed away the salty liquid from his eyes and choked back a sob, he took deep shaky breaths through his clenched teeth before rising back up from the floor to the sink.

Sam looked up into the mirror to see a crimson red liquid trickling from the deep cut on the side of his jaw, he grabbed a soft light green towel from beside the sink and soaked some of the water from the faucet into it.

He ringed some of the water out then dabbed at the laceration, he hissed a little from the pain...he still was trying to comprehend what had just happened just now.

_Did he just have a dream awake?...But thats impossible...maybe he's finally gone crazy, but no it was so real...it couldn't of been a dream...could it?_

Sam took the towel from his flesh to see it had stopped bleeding...it looked terrible though, he inspected the towel to see a big red-brown stain...

_No way is Bobby going to get this out_.

Sam threw it into the small waste bucket, he'd buy Bobby another one, when he gets the chance, he examined the cut again...he could probably use a few steri-strips from the First-Aid kit in his room. He took some toilet paper squares, crumpled them up and wiped the blood from the counter-top and tossed it into waste bucket next to the sink. He then rinsed the blade and turned to trek back out of the bathroom as quickly as possible

..._Bobby was still out..._

Sam closed the door behind him with a loud creak and dropped down onto his mattress, setting the First-Aid Kit beside him.

_**A few hours later...**_

Sam raised his head from the book he was reading when he heard the front door open and close from downstairs.

".**..I'm back, Sam!...there was a few more ingredients that I needed to go a little farther out to get...I'm goin' make some chili in a few minutes, if ya want any I'll call ya down when it's done!**" Bobby hollered at the bottom of the steps.

"**Yeah, alright Bobby!**" Sam yelled, he felt a little silly screaming through the door though. Bobby heard the muffled go ahead from at the top of the stairs and nodded to himself.

Sam went back to reading the long paragraphs of the page and biting his thumbnail into his mouth as his vision trailed the words. He shook his head to get the strands of hair from out of his eyes way..._maybe he should get it trimmed again_, Sam was also thinking if he should or should not tell Bobby about what had happened earlier today.

_ They don't have time to worry about him...they need to focus on getting Dean back._

Sam looked beside him to the window.._.it was already dark out?_...it didn't feel like it was too earlier he had started to read this thick volume..._yup_, it was _8:26 PM_. Sam cracked his neck to the sides and turned his eyes to the empty bed not to far from his...he sighed out, but the heavy feeling didn't go away.

_Don't you worry Dean...where close to getting you back now...I will find you._

* * *

(A little tricky to make this chapter, to mold it the right way if you understand. So I hoped you liked that, uhhhh thanks for reading, PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW, REVIEW if you enjoy this, it will make me feel fantastic...I honestly love when you take the time to click or review on this. I really really appreciate y'all even reading this. Thanks, lindsayd16, babyreaper, and that Guest for reviewing! See ya next Saturday! : )


	5. The Past Is The Past

(Okay heres chapter five, I hope you like this...so I have to put the rest of this part of the story into the next chapter next Saturday...so you know what I'm going to now on try and just update on Saturdays okay, I'll try to. Please read on..."-"-talking,_ Italics_-thinking. : )

* * *

**..**_**.From last chapter**_

_Sam went back to reading the long paragraphs of the page and biting his thumbs nail into his mouth as his vision trailed the words. He shook his head to get the strands of hair from out of his eyes way...maybe he should get it trimmed again, Sam was also thinking if he should or should not tell Bobby about what had happened earlier today._

_They don't have time to worry about him...they need to focus on getting Dean back._

_Sam looked beside him to the window...it was already dark out?...it didn't feel like it was too earlier he had started to read this thick volume...yup, it was 8:26 PM. Sam cracked his neck to the sides and turned his eyes to the empty bed not to far from his...he sighed out, but the heavy feeling didn't go away._

_Don't you worry Dean...where close to getting you back now...I will find you._

* * *

Sam and Bobby had gotten as many books and information as they could find on the topic of demons, which wasn't a lot, most of it they weren't even sure was true...just gibberish...

_**Three days later...**_

_8:33 p.m._

It was nighttime...and the darkness outside proved that...the moon went through the window of Bobby's kitchen, a light storm had rolled into South Dakota. Rain was pelting against the glass, the small shadows of rain droplets showed on the slightly open shades.

Bobby Singer had an hour ago started cooking ground beef for burgers on the stove...he had just grabbed an oven mitt-because thats all he has to protect his hands, and took the handle to take the fries out of the vegetable oil. There were loud sizzling and pops, Bobby had to lean back a little so the boiling hot liquid didn't hit him, and quickly poured them onto a large plate in the middle of the stove. He took the mitts off and glanced behind him to Sam...he looked back in front of him and turned the nozzle to cut the stove top off.

"**Ya hungry son, just finished-?**" Bobby asked, he grabbed another white ceramic plate from the rack on the counter.

"-**No, Bobby**," Sam answered, with a bit of attitude. He was at the kitchen table typing up a storm on his laptop. His face was so close to the screen Bobby swore he could read the words on whatever he searching about.

..._Demons..._

"**Ya gotta eat kid...ya didn't last night, or the night before that ether**," Bobby urged, he turned so the lower part of his back was leaning against the edge of the counter-top, he stared at Sam's blank face still gazing at the laptop screen.

Sam's jaw clenched and unclenched, it seemed like he was about to break his own teeth with the force. Finally he blinked and rubbed his closed eyelids to try and sooth the headache that was starting to form again, the second time this day.

"**Bobby, I just...I just need to get-or well, _find_...as much _actual_ facts about these D-Demons that I can, okay?"**

Sam tried to assure him, he had stopped typing and ran his hand through his hair, he hunched slightly forward so his elbows were on the hard surface of the kitchen table.

**"Then we can summon one of those fuckers, and find out where the hell my brother is. I just need a little more time-time that Dean might not have right now." **Sam declared heavily...the sound of his voice was strained almost like he had been yelling at the older man, but it was barely above a whisper.

There was a silence in the house after the youngest Winchester vocalized those words...except for the constant tapping of rain against the windows, as if the whole world heard him...it was open a crack to have some air flow in the house**.**

**"So until I get those answers, you don't need to worry about me-worry about Dean, I can take care of myself, Bobby...I'm fine**," Sam finished.

Bobby just looked at the Winchester in front of him with a worried but also irritated mask across his face.

"**...Alright, boy...but just think, would Dean be okay with how yer' carrying yourself?**" Bobby asserted, he set an empty plate down next to him on the table then left the kitchen in silence.

_**After about five minutes...**_

Sam wiped a hand down his face, he then cracked his knuckles and positioned his fingers over the key board, but they just hovered there, not moving. He sighed out and grabbed the damn plate, he stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to the counter.

_**Few minutes later...**_

Sam sat back down on the wood chair, he scooted his laptop over and started to eat the fries on his plate, there was also a burger sitting there and a generous amount of ketchup in the corner. Sam was thinking and his leg was jumping up and down a mile a minute, he wanted to hurry up, but God this tasted great...he was hungrier than he had thought. Dean would have loved to have one or two of these...

_He will, when he comes back..._Sam thought.

_I'll get him as many as he wants._

When he was done, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the grease from his hands, and the sides of his still chewing mouth, then burped. He moved the plate aside and tugged the laptop back in it's usual place in front of him and pulled up the page he was on earlier. Sam raised his head to the window across from him when a loud zap of lightening striked close by, the storm was starting to pick up, he took a breath them went back to working, his fingers hitting the laptop's keys with new found energy.

_**Two hours later...**_

Sam was laying in bed, he wasn't asleep, nope, his mind wouldn't even grant that privilege it seemed. His green blue eyes stared at the white ceiling above him. There was ten holes he had counted across the plaster...a brown stain outlined them.

..._Rain damage_...

His eyes blinked slowly...he was so tired. Sam never thought he could feel this sleepy in his life...his eyes would close, but every time he started to drift off, the last image he'd seen of his brother flashed before his closed eyes. He forgot what true exhaustion felt like...your arms and legs feel so heavy when you try to do the simplest of things...so annoying. The storm had calmed down some...but there still was an occasional boom of thunder that shook the window pane next to Sam's bed.

Finally his eyes felt so impossibly heavy he couldn't stop them from closing.

* * *

_**About a year ago...**_

Sam walked out the small brightly lit bathroom to his motel bed close by it, Dean was reading through Dads journal again. He looked confused, he flipped quickly through more pages, too fast for him to even see what was on the crumpled paper though. He bit his bottom lip and tried to wiped the sleep from his green eyes, setting the leathery journal beside him on the nightstand next to the bed.

"**Why do even bother looking in that thing?...s'not like you found anything the last five times you checked.**" Sam sighed out the last part.

He pulled his white T-shirt down further, it seemed to be a little tighter than the last time he wore it.

He stared at his arm when he reached out to haul the thick blanket out of the way to lay down, he noticed that more muscle was there, the short sleeves stretched a little when he moved them. Digging up old graves where the dirt is like cement, then carrying or dragging dead bodies in the woods for about a mile to burn was not fun, but it was a work out, he definitely felt it the next morning.

"...**Yeah, yeah...you know what, I'm goin' go to the bar near here, alright?**" Dean scooted up out of the creaky bed and grabbed his leather jacket.

"**Dude really? What time is it?, it's-**" He looked down at his wrist watch.

"-**Ten forty-nine at night, plus you only slept for three hours yesterday...your running on fumes, Dean**." Sam tried, he lend back against the headboard.

"**What're you my mother now? I'm fine. Hey, I might even get lucky tonight**." Dean smirked and looked back at Sam who rolled his eyes.

Dean took one last glance of his brother...his little brother...Sammy, it felt great to have him back, doing this tough job together again. He missed him...but he's not going to admit it out loud so easily, working with Dad was a helluva' lot harder, he seemed to always mess up. Dean hated when he disappointed their father, ether it be little or big...it's nice to not feel so...so tense all the time, to relax kinda.

Dean closed the dark red motel door behind him and glanced at the rooms number to remember.

..._214..._

He nodded to himself, he chanted it a few times in his head to memorize...he was good at that. His father made him memorize things all the time when he was little, after-...a-after the thing that happened. His dad wanted him to remember to do this or that if someone came to the motel door and he wasn't there, or things Sammy needed.

Not his ABC's like other four or five year olds, when he was a little older dad made him memorize the names of guns, knives and the different uses for them, he even gave him some info on what he was hunting, when he was older.

Dad liked how detailed his mind could remember things, it really helped on some jobs they'd do together, but when he'd wake up screaming when he was younger, John would give him this type of look that he hated seeing. Now it's just ingrained in his mind to record things, he doesn't even realize he's doing it sometimes.

He cleared his throat pretty loudly and shook his head to rid those unwanted thoughts and reached for the car door's handle. He slid into the cold leather seat and slammed the door closed, he winced and rubbed the steering wheel.

"**Sorry, Baby**," He muttered.

It was so too quiet, so he slipped the key into the ignition and the engine rumbled to life, the headlights flashed on in the darkness of the parking lot. Dean smiled to himself and turned the speakers on, he didn't even flinch when music blasted out, he was so used to it by now.

"**Alright, Baby...lets put something on to wake me up**." He found something after about three minutes...but come on! AC/DC's awesome, it's sometimes a little hard to choose. So he made up his mind on.

** _...AC/DC Shoot To Thrill..._**

_11:05 p.m._

The impala pulled up to some bar called..._wow, BAR_...it is amazing how intelligent the human mind can be_,_, he thought sarcastically as he crossed the dark parking lot into the bar.

*_Ring, ring, ring_*

_Well, thats going to get on my nerves real soon_...Dean thought to himself.

There was an old bell in the corner of the door, it ringed when someone opened it.

He sat down on an empty stool, the red cushion gave with his weight.

like he had been expecting, there wasn't that many people there, except a group of college boys in the back at a booth, and a few people scattered around.

The bartender checked his ID.

"**What can I get for ya handsome?**" An old-ish lady asked.

She had tattoos all across her bare arms...she was wiping down the bar top with a white towel.

"**Uh..you got any Jack Daniels wiskey?**"

She didn't answer him, but tossed the towel on her shoulder and turned behind her to all the bottles and glasses.

"**Would you like it in a full glass with coke, or shots?**" She questioned.

He scratched the side of his jaw...he had shaved a little to shape his stubble the way he wanted a few hours ago.

"**Uh...shots**."He answered.

A shot glass was quickly tapped down in front of him, his eyes opened and he slowly wiped a hand down his face, his fingers gripped the small cold glass and raised it to his lips.

"**Ya look tired**..." She said quietly.

..._Carry..._

It was written in black sharpie on the little name-tag on her shirt. Carry was rinsing some glasses and drying them off on the other side of the counter.

"**Yeah, well...people can get a little tired sometimes, right?**" Dean tapped a finger against the rim of the shot glass for another refill.

She hesitated at first but then poured some more of the amber liquid and slid it back in front of him, Carry was about to say something else when some raggedy looking guy stumbled in through the door making the small _annoying_ bell ring.

"**Now you listen, Ricky, I don't have time for this."** She whispered yelled at him, coming out from behind the counter to walk over to older man.

**"If ya don't have any money this time I'm goin'**-," the man raised his dirty hands and blundered over to the closes booth and plopped down into it.

She quickly followed him.

"-**I got money this time, Carry**." He said lowly, taking a filthy fingerless-might I add it wasn't like that before-glove off his hand.

The guy..._Ricky right?_ covered the area near his heart and said.

"**I promise. Get me whatever this will pay for**."

After those words and a loud coughing fit , he tossed some crumbled dollars and some change across the table,...seemed like the guy was drunk already though.

She took the money and counted it out before rolling her eyes and laying a hand on her side.

**"It'll get ya one beer alright?**" He nodded and leaned forward against the table.

Dean just ignored most of everyone and everything there, even Carry stopped talking to him when he started to have that face- you know the one that if looks could kill, well that one.

_**An hour and a half later of back to back shots and beer...**_

Dean was feeling hot in his skin by now, he felt so numb-but the bad-dangerous kind...the one where you felt like you could do anything or everything...then...

*_ring, ring, ring_*

Dean felt like he should take his handgun out and shoot the damn thing...his hand itching for it too.

He looked over to the entrance of the bar, when boom there she was.

His vision was a little fuzzy around the edges, she sat on the stool next to him. The woman had a tight black Top on that showed quit a bit of cleavage, the top of her red lace bra peeked out and pushed her breast up. She had fantastic hips and thighs, that his hands were yearning to encircle and rub.

Her hair was dark brown with light natural streaks in it, but most of his eyes could make out was her bright smile with those beautiful plump rose petal red lips...he wanted to taste them, nip, bite...kiss. Dean could hear her muffled voice, but couldn't make out too much of what she was saying though.

Her words where kinda going in and out of focus like his vision, all he knows he heard was.

"**First I want you to keep drinking that, okay?**" He nodded, and looked down at the full glass of beer in his hand and took a sip, it tasted a little weird though...sweet almost...calming.

"**Now I want you to listen to me, Dean**," She continued.

W_hen did he tell her his name?_

W_hat is that smell?_

_Smoke?...Fire?..._

_S'no fire in here-wait what did she say?_

"-**alk out of here with me, by my side okay? Don't make a sound**."...Her lips weren't moving though.

_How could he hear her then?_ His body started to move, _why am I getting up?_

W_ait, whats going on here?_

_ I can't stop it...Shit! _

_What the fuck?!_

She dropped some cash onto the counter.

"**Put your arm around my waist, Dean**,"

.._.No!_

He couldn't stop it, his arm wrapped around her swaying hips as they walked out of the door, it closed behind them. They where walking out into the dark parking-lot, the dim lamps didn't help to much.

_Damn it! _

_Someone help me!_

_...Sam!..._

_**Next day...**_

*_Ring, ring, ring_*

A tall man walked in from the bright outside world, he walked up to the bar's counter and sat down on a stool, it creaked a little from his size.

"**Excuse me miss**...," She stopped washing a glass that was in her hands and set it down, Carry walked over to the young man.

"**What can I get ya?**" She put the towel on her shoulder waiting for an ID.

"**Have you seen this man before?**...," He raised a picture so she could see.

she bit the inside of her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"**Who's asking?**" She laid her hand back on the side of her hip.

"**Sam-Sam Smith, of the Federal Bureau of Investigation**." Sam raised the fake FBI badge to let her get a glance of it before putting it quickly back into his suit pocket.

"**Now could you tell me...have you, or have you not seen this man?**"

*_Ring, ring, ring_*

* * *

**"Shoot To Thrill"**

All you women who want a man of the street

But you don't know which way you want to turn

Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me

'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn

I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down

So don't you fool around

I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!

Shoot to the thrill, play to kill

Too many women with too many pills

Shoot to thrill, play to kill

I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at the ready, gonna fire at will

yeah

I'm like evil, I get under your skin

Just like a bomb that's ready to blow

'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything

That all you women might need to know

I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down

So don't you fool around

I'm pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!

Shoot to thrill, play to kill

Too many women with too many pills

Shoot to thrill, play to kill

I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will

'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready kill

I can't get enough, I can't get the thrill

I shoot to thrill, play to kill

Yeah, pull the trigger

Pull it,

Pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

Oh

Shoot to thrill, play to kill

Too many women, with too many pills

I said, Shoot to thill, play to kill

I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will

'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill

And I can't enough, and I can't get my thrill

'Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again

Yeah

Shoot you down

yeah

I'm get you to the bottom and shoot you

I'm gonna shoot you

Oh hoo yeah yeah yeah

I'm gonna shoot you down yeah yeah

I'm gonna get you down

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down

Shoot you, Shoot you, shoot you down

Oh oh oh oh oh oh, ooooooh

I'm shoot to thrill

Play to kill

Shoot to thrill

Yeah, ooh yeah

* * *

(Okay so this part isn't over yet...and the bar part uhh yeah never went to a bar before, because duh I'm fifteen...so I was kinda guessing what it would be like, so if any of it was wrong, sorry. Yeah so part 2 of that ending will be in chapter six okay? I did this so you could kinda know what had happened when Dean disappeared. So hoped you where satisfied with this and will LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! if you enjoyed this, I really like knowing what your thinking. Thanks, babyreaper, lindsayd16 and Armand/Guest for reviewing. Again see ya on next Saturday! : )


	6. But What Is The Present?

(Well chapter six, Uhh yeah I don't know why, but this chapter was a little of a challenge to do. I honestly didn't know what to do when Sam came into the bar. So this is Part two of that last scene from when Dean disappeared, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. If you even read this first before the story and not getting confused *clap, clap* for you. I do put these things at the top for a reason.*Read this in your happiest Thor voice* Soooo you can now read on my friend!(I know a Avenger in a Supernatural-wait! That would be totally awesome, a Avenger-Supernatural crossover! Oh My Gos-...blah, blah, blah) *Castiel's annoyed but still slightly confused voice* Ignore her and just read! : ) "-"-talking, _Italics_-thinking

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_"Excuse me miss...," She stopped washing a glass that was in her hands and set it down, Carry walked over to the young man._

_"What can I get ya," She put the towel on her shoulder waiting for an ID. _

_"Have you seen this man before?...," He raised a picture so she could see, she bit the inside of her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Who's asking?" She laid her hand back on the side of her hip._

_"Sam-Sam Smith of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Sam raised the fake FBI badge to let her get a glance of it before putting it quickly back into his suit pocket._

_"Now could you tell me...have you, or have you not seen this man?"_

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

* * *

_**About a year ago: Still in the bar...**_

Sam glanced toward the door, but it looked like a regular for the bar. He turned back and slid the picture of Dean across the polished wood top in front of the woman..._Carry_. She picked it up and tapped her finger on the image.

She cleared her throat, _she sounded like a smoker_, and leaned forward toward Sam, "**Yeah, I've seen the guy, he wasn't really a talker though, he looked a little tired." **She pointed out.

**"He was getting drunk so I was goin' ask him if he had anyone to call and pick him up?, but I didn't get the chance.**" She stopped when a man sat down at the counter some seats away, she gave him a drink and came back to Sam when she was finished.

"**Why didn't you get the chance?**" Sam had earlier when she was talking taken out a notepad and was copying some of what she was saying.

"**Well, some girl came in here and, well you know how this goes. They left together a little later**." She gave the picture back to him, he quickly took a glimpse of the photo before stuffing it back into his suit pocket.

"**Do you remember what time they left?...Every detail you can give really helps**." Sam said truthfully. It's kinda strange, but it seemed like every sound in the background was zoned out in his ears, all he could hear was his own slightly increased heart-beat.

She squinted a little trying to remember, "**Uh, I think it was almost...twelve something, where a 24 hour bar. I was about done my shift and waiting for someone to take over, but they didn't come, thats why I'm here now.**"

"**Is there anything that you could recount about the woman he had left with?**" He asked, his ballpoint pen that was tightly secured in his fingers stood a halt against the paper.

"**She was pretty...maybe 20 something, she had brown hair with natural highlights, I think it was shoulder length long." **She said as she thought back to the night.

**"She wasn't too tall...maybe 5'6, didn't hear too much talking between the two-at least not from the guy. Plus I had people to serve, wasn't really paying attention to them**." Carry admitted.

Sam nodded, she set off again to refill someones empty glass in one of the booths behind him, while she took care of that Sam tried to think of anything else that could help him find his brother. He had called Dean elven times this morning-or at...

_8:03-12:33 p.m._

To be exact...he didn't answer once, not even to leave him a message to tell him he was fine and to leave him the hell alone. Now Sam had known not to overreact at first, Dean might have stayed with whoever he might have banged that night. But that was when Sam had called him only four times during the hours of...

_8:03-10:16 A.M_...at _10:35 a.m._

He called again, but got the same voice-mail, now Sam started to think that Dean would at least get the hint to pick up the damn phone.

* * *

**_Earlier..._**

**_At 11: 11 a.m.-The Sixth Call, Second Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Dean, this is Sam-look man I'm starting to worry about you...(Sigh) Pick up okay?_"

**_At 11: 42 a.m.-The Eighth Call, Third Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Dean, this is Sam again...this isn't funny okay? You have the car remember? So I can't go anywhere unless I walk. I'm not stealing a car again, Dean. _

_Pick up alright?"_

**_At 12: 27 p.m.-The Tenth Call, Fourth Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Pick up your fucking phone, Dean! I'm not playing around? I've called you ten times in the course of four hours"_

**_At 12:33 p.m.-The Eleventh Call, Fifth Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Alright somethings going on here-or you're just being an ass, but I'm leaning toward something happened to you. I'll give you 20 more minutes to answer...if you don't answer by then, I'll know something is going on."_

* * *

Carry hurried back to where Sam was seated at the bar counter.

"**Did the woman he left with seem at all odd? Or even the man?**"

"**Well actually when I think about it, the guy seemed a little-I don't know, out of it, but he looked tired in the first place.**" A bald guy came up to Carry on the other side of the counter.

"**Hey, Carry look I can take your shift, you've been working all night. That damn new guy is going to be fired.**" He huffed. Carry smiled and walked through this door on the side that leads into the back of the bar. She came back out of that same door with a purse hanging on her arm, as she walked pass the bald guy she muttered to him.

"**Hmm, I told you not to hire him, but what did you do? You hired him anyway.**" She looked back to Sam and tilted her head motioning for him to follow.

They where walking toward the front entrance of the bar when...

*_Ring, ring, ring_.*

Some guy with a hat walked in through the door, he was looking at the ground so you couldn't really see his eyes too much. His suit seemed a little 80's style, it was light gray with a dark blue tie. When they walked by him everything seemed to slow down, his hat slowing tilted up...Sam only got a glance of a deep blue eye aimed toward him and a forming smirk before the door closed behind him.

"**The young mans eyes where-it seemed glazed, but some people react different when they're drunk so-are you okay?**" She stopped digging through her purse for her car keys and looked back toward Sam, he was frozen in place.

He snapped out of it and looked back to the door with a confused face, then turned back to the woman.

"**Y-yeah, yeah I'm good**," He shook his head a little and walked her to her car.

It was an old red 2004 Chevrolet Aveo. There was a road across the parking-lot, so you could hear cars whiz by and an occasional beep of a vehicles horn.

She unlocked and opened the drivers side door and stopped.

**"I hope they find the-could you tell me his name?, I hate calling him '****_The Guy_****' if you can?**" She tossed her purse into the car.

He cleared his throat, it seemed to keep closing up on him.

"**Dean-his uh, his name is Dean.**" She nodded and sat down into the seat.

" **Well again, I hope Deans okay,"** Sam held the door and closed it behind her.

He backed away from the car so Carry could drive off. He took out the small note pad that was back in his suit pocket and wrote the little new information he got, but at least it was something.

Sam started to walk back to the impala, he had found it in an alley which was near this bar, he had to hot-wire the car, because duh Dean had the keys. When he popped open the door he glanced back to the bar, it was one of those buildings with big wall sized windows so you can see inside.

In one of the booths the 80's guy-he's going to call him that now-looked like he had been staring at him, but his hat was again tilted down, so he couldn't be sure. Maybe his senses were on over-drive right now, thats why he thinks the 80's guy was looking at him, Sam tried to shake it off when he slid inside the impala.

_**A few hours later: Back at the Motel...**_

Sam was going over the notes. He was sitting at the foot of his bed and was flipping through the pages, he rubbed at his tired blue-green eyes, he had gone through the notes so many times now.

It was now nighttime, the old lamp was on creating a dim orange glow to the room, probably meant to be calming, but wasn't doing its desired affect on him. Sam had called Bobby earlier, and also told him the information he had gathered from the bartender. He took another deep breath and went through each line again.

* * *

_**Notes...**_

Dean left at 10:49 P.M.

He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time.

Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking to much.

Dean was getting intoxicated.

Carry was still serving.

A woman came in about a hour later. 

Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6.

Dean and the woman didn't talk that much.

Dean seemed out of it. 

They Left at 12 something.

Deans eyes looked glazed.

* * *

The info he obtained left a lot of gaps, not too much to go on in the first place. He didn't even notice he was chewing on his thumbnail till a sharp pain jolted through him. Sam looked down to see a drop of red on the abused flesh, he sighed and wiped it off on his jeans, he really should stop doing that, but he couldn't help it.

He had earlier changed into something more comfortable, a tight suit didn't really help at calming his nerves. Sam went through the notes again, but added what he could sum up with, try to put a little more detail into the facts.

* * *

_**Notes...**_

Dean left at 10:49 p.m_ Okay I already knew that...why can't he ever just listen to me?, he did look tired when he left so Carry was telling the truth on that._

He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time.  _Pretty late at night, she said it was a 24 hour bar so probably some other bars were closed, meaning Dean might of roamed a little to find it._

Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking too much. _So he probably didn't see any women he liked there, but at that time it would make since that not too many people would be out that late. _

Dean was getting intoxicated. _With the search for dad becoming more difficult he probably was trying to get drunk to relax. What was he thinking? He should of called me if he was going to pull that little stunt again._

Carry was still serving. _The guy thats supposed to take her shift didn't come right?_

A woman came in about a hour later. _So far she's my only suspect right now._

Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6.

Dean and the woman didn't talk that much. _Odd, Dean would have at least chatted with her a little, definitely if she was hot._

Dean seemed out of it. _Well depending on how much Dean drank there, he would still have the mind to be cautious of his surroundings. Unless he went all out in that bar, but he would have called me if he knew he might do something like that-well he wouldn't tell me that exactly, but something so I would be there with him._

They Left at 12 something._ Just an hour later? _

Deans eyes looked glazed. _Was he that drunk? Was he in some type of trance? Was someone controlling him? What type of monster could control their victims? I'll right them down._

_Who and what the hells are you?..._

* * *

(Okay so next chapter...I don't know whats going to happen next, I have ideas, but I'm still trying to decide if I want to use them. Oh and if you are questioning what happened in that year for Sam and Dean? it will be answered in these later chapters. One chapter might be from Sams point of view and explain some of what happened to him and what he had gone through in maybe dreams or thoughts, same goes for Dean, I don't know you'll see. So LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW if you enjoyed this...makes me want to keep at this...school starts again for me soon so please be patient with me. Oh and I can't forget y'all who reviewed, icedragonfirebird, Nina Ferraro, QueenWoofy, lindsayd16, babyreaper-thanks I hope you had a great Christmas too, Armand/Guest. I just want to thank all of you, the people who Fave, Follow and review...your the ones who really make this happen, if it weren't for y'all I wouldn't even have the guts to put up each new chapter...you just don't know how much it means to me. (~.~) : )


	7. Call Me Ruby

(Okay first of all sorry for how long it took me to update-the computer wasn't working then I got sick for a few days and I still can't believe how much make up work I had to do. I mean I missed one day this week and I had a paragraph to do, a comic strip for Social Studies? I know right?-then two math papers to finish front and back...now I have a Science study guide to do. Are study guide you have to find and put the answer's on it are selves, I really just needed to get those out of the way first...plus my mind was in a road block for some reason. I really just didn't know what to do at first. Alright enough with my life, "-"-talking, _Italics_-thinking.

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_Notes..._

_Dean left at 10:49 p.m. Okay I already know that...why can't he ever just listen to me?, he did look tired when he left so Carry was telling the truth on that._

_He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time. Pretty late at night, she said it was a 24 hour bar so probably some other bars were closed, meaning Dean might of roamed a little to find it._

_Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking to much. So he probably didn't see any women he liked there, but at that time it would make since that not too many people would be out that late. _

_Dean was getting intoxicated. With the search for dad becoming more difficult he probably was trying to get drunk to relax. What was he thinking? He should of called me if he was going to pull that little stunt again._

_Carry was still serving. The guy thats supposed to take her shift didn't come right?_

_A woman came in at about an hour later. So far she's my only suspect right now._

_Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6._

_Dean and the woman didn't talk that much. Odd, Dean would of have at least chatted with her a little definitely if she was hot._

_Dean seemed out of it. Well depending on how much Dean drunk there, he would still have the mind to be cautious of his surroundings._

_ Unless he went all out in that bar, but he would have called me if he knew he might do something like that-well he wouldn't tell me that exactly, but something so I would be there with him._

_They Left at 12 something. Just an hour later? _

_Deans eyes looked glazed. Was he that drunk? Was he in some type of trance? Was someone controlling him? What type of monster could control their victims? I'll right them down._

_What the hell are you?..._

* * *

It was time, Sam and Bobby had went over as much information as they could find on these monsters. Sam was in the dark basement setting things up for the summoning, Bobby had to make the lines because Sam's hands were shaking too much.

There was an old kinda rusty bowl in the center of the chalk lines, seven candles were still unlit around the border. Sam raised his head to the ceiling when he heard something go_ thump_.

"**Everything alright up there?**" Sam yelled, his fingers were still pinching some of the strange smelling herbs over the bowl.

"**Yeah, just bumped into something!,**" came Bobby's muffled reply was from above. The reason he was up there was because he had forgotten one of the plants needed in the summoning...he had hurried upstairs about two minutes ago.

Sam dropped the yellowy colored herb into the dish, he wiped his hands down onto his jeans-the reason he did that was because a powdery substance rubbed off of the flower onto the pads of his fingers- he walked around the small table everything was situated on. He treaded the circumference of the demons trap to make sure there wasn't any possibility of it escaping.

He squatted down and touched the red paint, as he had expected, it was already dry because they had completed it late last night. There were a couple gallons of holy water next to the table in milk jugs and other empty cartons they could find.

"**You uh, ready son?**" Bobby asked. Sam jumped up so fast he almost fell back onto his ass, he didn't even hear Bobby come down the stairs. He stole a deep breath through his nose and nodded.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"**...Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me**" Sam held tightly to the aged leathery book in front of his chest, it was silent...he looked up from the brown wrinkled page to the empty demons trap...his gaze then skittered over to his right to Bobby. Confusion was clearly written over his face.

.._.No no no, Bobby this has to work...oh please God let this have worked_.

Before Singer could open his lips to say, _dammit!_...and Sam to throw the freakin' book across the room, there was this strange crackling sound. Both Sam's and Bobbie's eyes went down to the bowl...t-the fire, it was a deep blue...little bits of the orange flame that was left licked at the air.

The candles fire waved back and forth then went out leaving smoke to drift into the air...the only thing is, all the windows were closed and both Sam and Bobby stood totally still.

"**Wow, it amazes me how people don't seem to understand that I have a job and deadlines to mee-...wait...your Sam Winchester.**"

Sam tried to say something, but he forgot that he had been holding his breath almost the whole time so he sputtered a little for air.

"**How do you know him?**" Bobby asked the question.

They were both still standing behind the table, Sam deposited the summoning book next to the still flaming bowl.

"**Oooh, everyone knows about Sammy-or Sam I mean...it's kinda funny how fast things can get down to hell nowadays.**" The woman...I mean, _demon_ stuffed her hands into her black leather jacket's pockets.

"**H-hell knows about me?**" Sam's blue-green eyes widened.

He was unconsciously getting a little closer to the circle making Bobby plant his hand onto his left shoulder.

She-_It-_ smirked and nodded, it's dark brown eyes teetered around the room for about a second, it sighed and finally looked down to the Demons trap under it. The once brown eyes flickered to black and looked up to Bobby and the Winchester in front of it.

"**A Demons trap really?**" It complained, it laid it's hand onto it's hip and stared at them in anger.

"**We have questions for ya-**," Bobby answered, he had let go of Sam's shoulder and stood next to him.

"**-Doesn't everyone?**" It jested lowly, it's black gaze went to Sam's who was looking her over.

"**You checking me out?**" It chuckled.

"**No! I-I was making sure you didn't have anything on you**," Sam countered quickly.

"**So I'm guessing the question is along the lines of a...lost brother is it not?**" It asked, it also was taking in how much space it had in the trap.

"**You know where he is?**" Sam growled out, Bobby again had to stop him by laying a hand in front of his chest.

"**Calm down kid**," Bobby said lowly, he kept his hand there for a second looking back to the demon, "**Is it true?**" he questioned.

"**...No. I don't know where he is ex-**," It began.

"-**You're ****lying.**" Sam pushed Bobby's hand away from him and stepped a inch from the line.

"**Actually I'm not Jackass, and if you had let me finished you would have heard me say-I don't know where he is exactly**," It replied.

She took a breath and the void of black went away from it's eyes.

Sam's eyes narrowed at her-_it_-, barely keeping the urge to get inside the circle and strangle it's neck.

"**What do ya mean_ exactly_?**" Bobby asked.

He was also contemplating taking out a container of Holy water...so far the thing hadn't tried to avoid talking, _so until then_.

She looked around Sam's large size to Bobby's stark blue orbs, "**Like I said, _not exactly_. They have wherever they are hidden somehow...actually no one from hell knows where Dean Winchester is-**,"

"**-Other demons want Dean? Why-**," Sam began.

He started to move around the trap a little, but at a safer distance now that he had calmed down some.

"**-Would you stop interrupting me-and yes-all you Winchesters have a price tag on your heads-you, Dean, John-and his father before him**," She mumbled the last bit.

"**You were looking for him too?...that's why you know this?**" It was more of a statement than a question.

Sam had settled near the left of the trap.

"**Kind of...I actually wasn't at the moment trying to capture Dean-if that is what your thinking...**" She smiled at both Sam and Bobby.

"**Do you know who took my brother?**" Sam asked quickly.

He couldn't let his hope get to him yet...it was a demon after all.

"**First Sam, I need a favor from you**" She asserted.

"**...A favor...really?**" Sam's hands flexed in and out of fist.

"...**And what would that favor be?**"

"**LIKE HELL YOU ARE! You already know this is goin' be full of BS!**" Bobby argued.

"**It is nothing to deal with his soul..." **She directed to Bobby.

**"Plus you'll want to yo do this for Dean in the first place, I'm sure**," She exclaimed.

"**Well what is it?**" Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

He ignored Bobbie's huff of shock.

"**Just to _kill_ the one who took Dean away from you, thats all**," She looked away from Bobby's confused face to Sam's.

"**I don't get how that would benefit you**," Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"**Oh it will**" She smirked.

The thing took her hands out of the jacket's pocket and clapped her them together once, "**So it's a deal**"

"**Why can't you pinpoint the exact location?**" Sam asked.

The youngest had ignored the word _deal_ the demon had said. He just-he needs his brother...

"**Right, well so far I think it's some type of spell blocking the area.**" She pulled her black hair to the right side of her shoulder.

"**Spell?-by a witch? Why would demons need a witch?**" Bobby grumbled the question.

"**I don't really know...but it's a pretty strong spell...I'm close to cracking it though, after the spell is broken it's basically smooth sailing**,"

"**How did you know about the spell?**" Sam asked.

"**Well surprisingly before I became a demon...I was taught by a witch when I was human...her name was Astaroth**"

"**So what do you have to do?**" Bobby added in, looking from Sam to the demon.

Poor boy looks torn to hell right now...

_They shouldn't be doing this_...Singer thought to himself.

These things are '_ugly'..._and an_ 'ugly' _youjust don't want to play around with.

Bobby's sure this is going to bite their ass in the long run.

"**I just needed to find that witch that had first cast the spell...then I break the spell. I can then show you how to cast another to find the exact location.**" She snapped her finger for more affect.

"**Your going to let me out so I can do my job right?-Plus you like barely gave me any space in here.**"

"**How can we actually trust you?**" Bobby asked over the pause.

"**Can you ever really trust a demon?**" Her eyes flickered black for a second.

"**B-Bobby, what it says-**," Sam tried.

"**You know I do have a name-**," She began.

"**Sam it's a demon. Its most likely lying to us-You**" Bobby argued.

"**Wow act like I'm not standing right here**" She mumbled.

She looked around some more...the sun was setting through the dirty closed window at the top of the basement wall.

The rays that got through the smudged glass, showed the dust particles lazily drifting in the air. She went back to listening to them only getting the last of a sentence.

"**-ight...but you can't...please Sam, just don't trust it okay, boy?**" Bobby finished.

"**Yes, Bobby**" Sam answered...

Sam looked back to it then down to the Demons trap it was caged in.

"**You try anything... and I won't hesitate to kill you**," Sam said staring into it's eyes for a second before using his shoe to scratch at the red paint on the floor.

"**Oh no need to say that Sam, I think were going to be very close friends-**," She was cut off by a loud snort from the youngest Winchester.

"**-and you know I have a name?-it's not_ It_**,"

"**What is it?**" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, then wiped down his face to his jaw.

"**...You can call me Ruby**," With that she disappeared. Sam breathed in through his mouth and let it out of his nose.

_He really hoped he was doing the right thing._

As the older man had read his mind...

"**I hope this is the right thing to do, Boy.**" Bobby commented after a minute of staring into the empty space like Sam.

"**It's all we can go on right now, Bobby...we have nothing other than that demon...Ruby**" Sam sighed and turned behind him to Singer.

"**...Yeah**" Is all Bobby could say before turning to go back upstairs, the wood stopped creaking when he was up to the door.

"**I'm goin' make something to eat...and don't think your not goin' eat, because you are.**"

"**Alright, Bobby**," Sam smiled a little despite what had just happened...but he felt different...like finally something was going the right way now.

Sam walked back up to the table and picked up the book...an ink drawing of a demon was on the page...it had the head of a goat, but normal-ish body, but it had a tail and torn up leathery wings on its shoulders. The mothers of children in the picture were pulling their kids away or turning their heads from it in horror.

_Is that what Ruby looks like? _

_And what kind of demon name is Ruby?_

Sam snapped the book close shaking his head, he looked back to the bowl and candles...all were unlit, so he went to go back upstairs.

* * *

(Okay thanks for reading...I'll try to update soon...but I won't just stop this story okay, I just want you to know that. The only reason it would take me awhile to update is if I am sick, computer acting stupid, school work, or brain block...or dead...but that would be extreme! So PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! You have been totally awesome you know : ) And Oh Yeah! Thanks! lindsayd16 and babyreaper for reviewing last chapter! See again :)


	8. The Basement

(Okay I'm a little late with this one...I was going to post it on Saturday, buuuuut. Well here ya go. Please read on..."-"-talking, _Italics-_thinking : )

* * *

_**...From last chapte**__r_

_"**...You can call me Ruby**," With that she disappeared. Sam breathed in through his mouth and let it out of his nose._

_He really hoped he was doing the right thing._

_As if the older man had read his mind..._

_"**I hope this is the right thing to do, Boy.**" Bobby commented after a minute of staring into the empty space like Sam._

_"**It's all we can go on right now, Bobby...we have nothing other than that demon...Ruby**" Sam sighed and turned behind him to Singer._

_"**...Yeah**" Is all Bobby could say before turning to go back upstairs, the wood stopped creaking when he was up to the door._

_"**I'm goin' make something to eat...and don't think your not goin' eat, because you are.**"_

_"**Alright, Bobby**," Sam smiled a little despite what had just happened...but he felt different...like finally something was going the right way now._

_Sam walked back up to the table and picked up the book...an ink drawing of a demon was on the page...it had the head of a goat, but normal-ish body, but it had a tail and torn up leathery wings on its shoulders. The mothers of children in the picture were pulling their kids away or turning their heads from it in horror._

_Is that what Ruby looks like?_

_And what kind of demon name is Ruby?_

_Sam snapped the book close shaking his head, he looked back to the bowl and candles...all were unlit, so he went to go back upstairs._

* * *

Five fucking days...yeah, it took five days of waiting-no calls-no ridiculous pop ups...no contact, It-Ruby-had left them five days ago. Sam was twitching by now, he was quickly irritated, in a piss poor mood, and not adhering any communication-well lets just say...you did not want to get in his way.

Bobby held his tongue as best he could, but he had told the kid not to trust the damn thing-_Ruby?_-or whatever. Sam was looking through the _Book Of Spells_...again,_ Location Spells_-Ruby had told them of some type of spell that could find the lost Winchester. So far none have worked...Singer remembered the demon had said it had to first find and kill the witch that had first casted the protection spell around the area Dean was supposedly being held.

Ruby had later explained with more detail-when she came back two days later after she had first left-then had to somehow break the protection spell by taking parts of the witches body like the eyes, fingers and fingernails, teeth, tongue, hair and...blood, the demon then interpreted some more...but he didn't really want to get into it right now. She had then left again for some reason, but had never clarified how to do the actual Locating spell after she was done the first task-and that was five days ago.

Sam was in the library/living-room standing next to the shelf of books nose deep in the hardback volume, he turned the next page with more force than necessary-almost ripping it from the spine. The Winchester then raised that same hand to his mouth and chewed on the unbelievably short thumb nail there. His blue-green eyes skimmed quickly down the list of spells, then the page next to it...this has been going on for the past four days.

He has been in here since 8:15 A.M. to _11:31 P.M_., Bobby at least didn't need to fuss with him about eating this morning-he dove right into the plate. He had made Bacon an eggs with sausage-which reminded him he needed to buy some pancake mix soon, his refrigerator and cabinet has actually been running low quite quickly.

It took a lot to feed the boy-man he means...but, he will always be his kid no matter what age he is. He didn't know why it took so much pushing to make him eat anything, it was like that when was a youngin' too. Dean was usually the one that could get him to consume anything when he was worried, now that he's gone-_no, lost_-now that he's lost, it's like trying to nail Jello to the wall with a hammer.

_If Ruby doesn't come tonight or tomorrow I'll get to that store quick early in the morning..._

The grocery store closes to his home food is pretty cheap, and it's like battling wild hyenas for whats on the shelves, so it's better to depart early. Bobby made a mental list of what to get, he jumped a little in his skin when the book in Sam's hand was snapped closed. Singer had been leaning on the entryways frame on his side staring at the boy for 17 minutes...he didn't even notice it.

He sighed lowly to himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest after fixing his hat, he stood straight again-the wall was actually hurting his arm that was pushed up against the wood frame. Sam wandered over to Bobbies desk and set the heavy book down with a clunk, he then ran his hand through his thick mop of hair and used his other to rub at his eyes..._he was tired._

"**You looked through that book four times, Sam. Look, kid your tired...you didn't even sleep last night-and I know you didn't because I heard you down here the night before, alright?,**" Singer exclaimed.

Sam had snapped his head up when he heard his voice that intruded the nice silence of before, the out lining of his eyes were red.._.had he been crying? _

"**You're running on fumes, Sam and-,**" Bobby was interrupted when a loud bout of laughter left the youngest Winchester, Singer's face furrowed in confusion.

"**That ain't' something to laugh about-,**" Bobby added. His words were halted when the strained chuckling turned into deep sobs.

"**-Sam, I'm sorry it's just-,**" The kid began to shake his head making his hair fly side to side, he looked up to him showing the fat tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"**-No, no, it's not that-it's-it's just-**" Sam hiccuped a little trying to control his breathing, but it just seemed to get even worse when he did. The older man stepped into the dim orange tinted room toward the boy, but Sam just raised his hands a little backing up motioning-_just give me a minute_.

"**It-It's just-**(He took a breath)**...that w-was**(He looked away from Bobby to the ceiling and anywhere else)**...the l-last thing I had tol-told Dean...**,"

Sam ran his hand trough his hair again, but this time held the strands in a tight grip, his other raised slightly to his hips height in a fist but fell to his side.

Singer stayed silent for a while to give him some time to get it together...

_That is the last thing he had told him? He was running on fumes? _

Before Bobby could try and console the boy, Ruby appeared out of nowhere right between the space of Sam and Singer.

"**Alright, I finally got the bitc-whats going on?**" She asked, she looked from Sam to Bobby.

Sam looked away and hastily wiped the cooling liquid from his eyes and pinched his nose.

"**Nothing, uh-wait you said you did it?**" Sam quickly added to change the subject.

The demon rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk and took out a map and swatted the other papers away to fall to the floor.

"**Noooo, I didn't-thats why I just said I did**" She exclaimed condescendingly.

She glanced over her shoulder to Singer motioning him to come closer, both Bobby and Sam came to stop on both sides of her to look over the large map.

"**Well, where is he?**" Sam said impatiently, he didn't see a circle anywhere on the dull paper.

"**Like I said before, I have to do another spell, okay?**" The demons eyes turned black for a second...

_**A few minutes later... **_

Smoke was in the air making Sam cover his nose and mouth...he didn't know the map was supposed to catch on fire so fast. All of them watched as the orange-yellow flame quickly ate up the dried up paper, the edges crumpled and turned black and fell to the table. Sam couldn't believe where it was molding toward...

_It couldn't be._..finally it stopped, only a small piece was left.

..._Lawrence, Kansas_...

* * *

_**More Dean POV: **_

Dean's right arm was clasped loosely by his left hand close to his chest, the fingers looked deformed in their crooked angles. They were swollen at each joint and warm blood was trickling from the tips, both of his hands fingernails-or what had been them-were gone. Blackened congealed blood was under his nose, he was panting for each breath he could take...it was so hard to breathe.

"**You know...a little bird told me that someone has been helping your brother. Helping your brother get over you that is...he's given up, Dean.**" The demon took hold of his right shoulder in a crushing grip and used his right hand to punch Dean in the abdomen.

The Winchester's breath was pushed up out of his throat..._did he hear a snap?_ He couldn't get away, and even if he could he was too tired to even try...

_Sam had given up on him_-_he knew it was true_-_it had to be_..._but?_...

"**Yup, he finally gets that you're just a worthless pile of shit,**" The man growled out and grabbed his already swollen neck and lifted him from the floor onto his feet.

The demon let go and watched for a second as Dean tried with all his might to keep standing, but he couldn't so the guy held his shoulder to keep him balanced...it's eyes turned black and he smiled, he striked for his face over and over and over till its own hand began to bleed. The demon then kicked his knee.

Dean heard a sickening pop before he felt it...

The man let go of him and watched as he fell to the dirty concrete floor...it flexed the fingers of its right hand and looked over the damage not even glancing toward Dean who was shaking with pain.

"**I mean, I can't believe how long it took him to realize it, well we can't forget though that he did leave you before..." **The Demon began.

**"...He was in college for law, he had his own little apartment...hey he even had a girlfriend.**" The monster squatted down to the oldest Winchester brother and grabbed his jaw in its hand, he squeezed his cheeks making his busted lips go forward.

"**But ol' Dean just had to take it all away...didn't he?...Took him away from his dream job, his own home-and if that wasn't enough, killed his girlfriend-what was her name again? Jessica? Was it?,**" It asked.

Dean couldn't stop it and he hated himself for it, but tears began to escaped his swollen eye lids...

_It was true-he took Sammy away from the life he had wanted so badly..._

_The life without the freakin' monsters, the death, the guilt_...

Dean tried to shake the Demon off him, but couldn't, blood was dripping from his mouth onto the monsters hand to the ground.

"**Yes, Dean-you had to drag him along to find dear old Dad, knowing he had left you for the same reason...," **It watched as its words were sinking in more and more...

**"...You just couldn't take the fact that your family hates you...and would rather die than to see your face every fucking day.**" The man threw his head to the floor.

Dean couldn't breathe...

_Please don't let it be true, please... _

"**...And now Sams leaving you again...,**" With that the demon smirked.

Its black eyes flickered back to blue and he stood. It fixed the collar of its black and white suite...when he was done he looked down to the Winchester and smiled again...

"**Bye, bye Deano...,**"

* * *

_**One day later... **_

Sam kicked open the last door of the house, he was starting to believe that they had been wrong again...he was in '_The House_', not just any house '_The House_', where everything started.

The youngest Winchester never thought he would come here...the house his mother-_he had never truly met_-had... died in...he took a deep breath and flicked the light switch up at the doorway. It didn't work no matter how many flicks up and down, so he took out his flashlight and clicked the '_ON_' button, he also raised his handgun.

He started to trek down the creaky wood steps, the bright flashlight was the only way he could see at all. It was freezing...and he had a jacket on too, when he made it to the last step he had to cover his mouth and nose with one hand to not vomit from the smell. The odor smelled like a pig slaughter house-maybe even worse-and he has been in one of those-it was a weird hunt okay.

He moved the light across the cement floor seeing brown stains...

_Blood?_

Also mixed with dirt and small pieces of glass everywhere...the glass reflected bits a bright light toward him. He raised the flashlight to the brick walls around him...he remembers this.._._

_But it was a dream it couldn't have been real..._

As the light went along each wall he got a glimpse of something...he moved the light back toward the area and his gun.

His breath got caught up in his throat..."**Dean?,**"...

_No-no-no- it can't be..._

**More Deans POV: **

_They're here again?._..

_Why?_

_Why do they have to keep coming back?_

_ Just kill me already!_

He heard the creak of the steps...they seemed to be slower than usual...almost hesitant?. Dean couldn't control his body from going tense and shaking...and it was already cold so it made it even harder.

_Here it comes... _

He could hear whoever it was make it to the ground floor...a few heavy steps...

_Maybe it was the dude again?_

_Why'd they stop? _

_What are they doing? _

_Why don't they just beat me and get it over with! _

"**Dean?,**" He jumped...

_Not again_.

_They going to pull this one on me again huh? _

He heard more footsteps...

_Why did they have to use him again..._

**More Sams POV: **

"**Oh my-Oh my God-Dean?,**" Sam choked on his own words.

His blue-green eyes were wide...he instantly lowered his gun, he looked down to it and then stuffed it into the back of his jeans under his tan-ish brown jacket.

_His jacket!_

Dean was totally naked and covered in crimson red blood-most of it was already congealed to his pale skin...some was still discharging out of lacerations all across his body.

Sam hurriedly shook off his jacket and almost floated to where Dean was still huddled and keeled down. He wasn't prepared for when his brother tried to get away from him. Well, he didn't move very far...

_How could he even move? _

"**Hey!, hey!, hey!...Dean it's me-it's okay,**" Sam blurted.

He tried to put his jacket on him, but Dean wasn't having it. Sam was surprised when he was punched in the face, well it was more like a slap with not a lot of strength behind it.

"**Dean, stop it!, come on! It's me Sam! remember?,**" Sam could now see that both of Dean's eyes were swollen shut.

"**I'm goin' get you out of here okay? Every thing's going be alright, Dean,**" Sam murmured.

Dean's breathing was erratic, it was coming in and out as pants. Finally Dean just went limp...

"**Dean?...Dean!,**" Sam almost yelled.

He quickly raised his fingers to Deans neck and stopped for a second in mid reach...his throat was puffy, purple and dark blue bruises covered the skin there. He touched the area right between where the bottom of his jaw met his neck, he let out a breath feeling a fast pulse under his fingertips.

_Maybe he had a panic attack? _

"**Hey, I didn't find anything upstairs...everything alright down there?,**" Bobby called down the steps.

"**I-I found him, Bobby.**" Sam answered.

He finally could wrap his jacket around his brother. Sam felt his chest constrict tightly, but he stopped himself...he was not going to cry, it was just Dean was so...small, his jacket seemed like a freakin' blanket on him.

"**What!,**" Bobby yelled, he began to walk down the steps...he only made it to the third wood plank when.

"**No! I-I'm uh, going to bring him up-just have Ruby ready,**" Sam asserted.

_Bring him up? _Bobby thought.

"**Alright,**" Singer assured.

He turned around to walk back up out to the hall.

Sam swallowed and went to pick up Dean under the shoulders...it looked like he was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He stopped and just made the choice to try to pick him up bridal style-he wasn't going to tell Dean about this...he almost went up to quickly and fell back, but he steadied himself...he was much lighter than he had thought...too light.

He held him close to his chest and began to lift slowly one foot at a time...he did not want to trip and fall. The steps groaned a little, but he still kept the pace...

_one-two-one-two-one-two_...

Ruby and Bobby were waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs...

"**...By God,**" Is all Bobby could utter at the sight...

* * *

(Okay so I hope this was interesting...i will start working on chapter 9 soon, uhhh yeah thanks a lot for reading-oh and thanks babyreaper and Golden Scroll for reviewing on the last chapter. Look even if your a guest I will still thank if you for your review...just put a number or make up a name and I will thank you but I will put guest behind the name-I did it before. So yeah I will try to see y'all this Saturday...and if I don't post this Saturday wait for next Saturday..I just posted today because I was late. Thank you again bye, bye! :)


	9. Wounds Deeper Than Skin

( Okay so here is chapter nine...crazy right?...Kinda like on the episodes and they say..."...The road so far..." I don't know why it kinda feels like that when I update for y'all. Thank you so much for continuing to read this...I kinda don't even know what I'm going to do with this, like I literally sit at my computer when I'm bored and just listen to music and wait for inspiration. Well sometimes I just get an Idea and put it down during school...ha, ha, ha! So uhh yeah your fantastic and uhh read-thats all I have to say/type. "-"-talking, Italics-thinking.)

* * *

**...From last chapter**

_Sam swallowed and went to pick up Dean under the shoulders...it looked like he was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He stopped and just made the choice to try to pick him up bridal style-he wasn't going to tell Dean about this...he almost went up to quickly and fell back, but he steadied himself...he was much lighter than he had thought...too light._

_He held him close to his chest and began to lift slowly one foot at a time...he did not want to trip and fall. The steps groaned a little, but he still kept the pace..._

_one-two-one-two-one-two..._

_Ruby and Bobby were waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs..._

_"**...By God,**" Is all Bobby could utter at the sight..._

* * *

"**...Lets go,**" Sam exclaimed.

Ruby nodded without a word...she raised her hands and laid them on both Sam's and Bobby's shoulder.

Sam gulped a few times to get over the nausa that came with teleporting...he looked around to find that they were back in the living-room/library, right in front of Bobby's desk.

_Room..._

"**Room-uh, I'm going to take him to our room,**" Sam voiced.

He hugged Dean slighly closer feeling his body shivering in his arms. He walked slowly trying not to jar Dean...he didn't even notice that Ruby had disappered...but Singer did. Before Bobby could blink Sam was halfway up the stairs...he hurried behind to follow him.

_**Upstairs...**_

Sam gently laid his brother on his bed(Dean's Bed) he gradually leaned back up, his hands hovered over Deans form...his mind just went totally blank...he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and took a breath...Sam walked around from the foot of Dean's bed up the left (It's his left-not the bed's left) to cut on the lamp thats in the middle of both his and his brothers bed.

His blue-green eyes squinted a little...he had been in the dark for awhile...when they had started their search in homes it was early in the morning, but by the time they had finally decided to look in '_The House_' it was dark out.

He then went back to the foot of the mattress where his brother laid shaking, his large beige jacket covered from the top of Dean's stomach area down to his waist.

"**Here,**" Bobby said, he handed him a damp warm white washcloth...

"**Thanks**," He took it and looked up to Bobby and gave him a small smile before his gaze drifted back to Dean.

He sat down next to the older Winchester brother, the bed dipped a little with the extra weight, Sam began to lightly dab at the cuts on his was a real nasty looking one that stretched from Dean's top left eyebrow and curled around, just missing his eye, to the bottom of his cheek bone. He wiped away the crusted blood around the incision...at least it had started to scab over at the edges.

"**I'ma get some things,**" Bobby mumbled...

He didn't get a reply, but he wasn't really expecting one ether. He turned to leave out the door...

_Towels, more washcloths, warm water..._

Sam didn't really want to mess with Dean's eyes yet, you know what a fly's optics look like, well thats the best Sam could compare them to, the skin was extremly puffy and briused. He hoped no damage was done to the eyes beneath. He rubbed the still warm materiel across his cheeks slowly to get the dirt and old blood from off of his flesh.

It took a few minutes of constant wiping but he finally could see Dean's pale skin...his freckles stood stark against the ashened color of his cheeks, the skin was slighty red from the rough-ish texture of the cloth. He had forgotten Dean had them...or at least he hadn't really noticed them that much from before, but one thing he knows about his brother's face was that it was never gaunt.

Sam also acknowledged that Dean had a short raggady beard growing along his jaw and chin...it was more like patches of a beard though, like it had been ripped from his skin in bald areas. Speaking of bald patches...his hair was almost in the same condition, it's just that insted of only hairless areas it also had hard coatings of dried blood.

Sam's head ascended hearing the creak of old floor boards...Bobby came in holding in both hands a large bowl of steaming water, towels and washcloths, they were hanging on both of his shoulders. Singer looked around and found a wood chair next to the door, he set the bowl onto it, it just barely fit. He slowly scooted it over to the bed Sam was on...he winced a little from the sound it made, but nether Sam nor Dean seemed affected by it.

"**...Hows he-uh, doing?,**" Bobby asked.

He grabbed the towels and washcloths before they fell from his shoulders to the floor and quickly set them down onto the bed.

"**I don't know...he hasn't made a sound so far...,**" Sam answered truthfully.

His gaze went back to the topic of said subject, he put the now cold cloth that was in his hand across the back of the wood chair and picked up a new one. He crumpled it up and dipped it into the hot water, he then squeezed it so the liquid dripped back into the bowl and shook it open to let the steam escape the cloth and cool down.

Sam set back to the task of cleaning most of the red clotted substance from the many incisions littering the top of Dean's shoulders down to his chest...his hand froze in mid movement. The flesh a few inches down from his brothers bruised throat and traveled to the middle of Dean's chest was gnarled and twisted.

_A burn scar..._

_They burned him, Sam's mind supplied..._

It didn't really have a well defined shape, but the only thing he could relate it to was a hand tilting to the left...he could barely count five finger shapes extending outward from the circler mass. His vision slowly moved to the right of Dean's pectoral to find what looked like a bite mark, but not the normal pattern of a bite mark...

A _vampires?_

_What the hell?..._

The youngest Winchester felt his heart begin to race...he switched the hand that had the washcloth and gave it to the other and raised his fingers to Dean's lips and started to open them.

"**What in the hell are you doing?,**" Singer interrupted.

"**It-It's a bite...vampire bite**," Sam answered.

He could feel Dean's teeth so he went upward to his gum line, his fingertips traveled along the front of his gums to the sides..._nothing_...he even checked the bottom ones..._nothing_ He sighed out audibly, his shoulders relaxed and he shook his head saying '_Nothing_' to Bobby without words, but he did take note of something...three of Dean's back teeth were gone.

One at the bottom on the right second to last was an empty space, then two at the top, in the back on one side which was on the left. Now Sam knew this had to be recently, because as far as he knew Dean always had all his teeth...he was even greatly proud of them...he always made sure to tell Sam to brush his teeth any chance they had the time to. Their father hadn't the time to care about dental work for his children so his brother made it a priority to keep him in check with it, they didn't have the time to worry about a tooth ache during a hunt.

He made a disgusted face when his fingers came out covered in saliva, he rubbed them off onto his jean pants. Sam checked over Dean's right arm seeing two more bites, one on the inner skin of his upper forearm and the other on the side of his bony wrist.

He couldn't help but notice that each finger was bent in weird angles...the joints were bulging. He resisted to look away, but he checked the other arm to find none, he gripped the top of his jacket and moved it down to expose more of his ribs.

"**...Damn**," The older man whispered, he looked away and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

Dean's ribs were painfully pushing against the skin covering them, Sam could count each one. In one of the hollows between a rib was a cut...but it was too slender a laceration, it was made by a knife. Actually many of the wounds covering his brother seemed to be made by some form of a blade, ether it be long and thin, short and deep or small nicks, they were everywhere. The winchester pulled a little more at his jacket to find Dean's hip bones and stopped there. He blinked a few times noticing something wet hit the back of his hand, he looked down to see that his vision was blurred...it was a tear.

Sam bit his bottom lip and sucked a breath in from his nose...he turned his head away to the headboard of Dean's bed.

".**..You want me to do the rest, kid?**" Bobby asked.

He laid his hand onto Sam's right shoulder.

Sam looked to Singer's direction, but kept his gaze to the floor, he gave a short nod and got up from the low mattress. Sam used the back of his hand to wipe at his dripping nose and made a be line to the bathroom.

Singer watched as the boy made a sharp turn to the left...

_The bathroom_...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Now Bobby knew why Ruby was so quick to vanish when they got back, Sam would kill her..they don't even know how to exactly destroy a demon, just the exorcism to send them back to hell, but Bobby was sure Sam would find a way.

He had cleaned Dean the best he could, but the boy really needed a bath, some of the things he had found across his body was just...there wasn't even a word for it. His back...what could he say about his back...it was literally sheathed in cuts, burns...and what looked like...whip marks. He later found that Dean's left knee was visibly displaced and greatly swollen...he'd have to reset it.

This was probably the only time Bobby was grateful that the kid was unconscious...

**More Dean's POV:**

_Wha...Whats going on?_

He still felt cold, but not the numbing frigid cold he was used to. Dean felt something under him...it was soft, well except for the annoying springs...

_Springs?_

_ He was on a bed?..._

_No thats not possible. _

_They haven't ever went this far...they wouldn't do this...fuck!_

_Who the hell is touching him?! _

_Don't you dare lay a hand on me you bastard!_

Dean could feel whoever it was running their hand down along his left leg...which oddly didn't hurt as much as before. He couldn't move though...his limbs were so freakin' heavy...

_No-no-no-this is not going to happen._

".**..Dean?...Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!,**"

_Sam?..._

_Oh God please don't..._

* * *

(Thanks for reading! So sorry again for any Grammar or misspell mistakes...PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!...Speaking of review (Standing on stage in red dress...Spot light on me, microphone in hand) "Thanks a whole lot to...HilaNamerchuk, as always babyreaper and lindsayd16, What You See in the Shadows, DearHart, Scrappingrrl, and KitCat/Guest...Bye, bye...I'll try to update again this Saturday." (Lights go off)


	10. The Voice Mail

(Hey,hey, hey heres chapter 10, wow I just saw that movie 'Maleficent' it was the bomb...it the good way. so uh yeah that about it...oh yeah I don't know why, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post yesterday..."-"-talking, Italics-thinking...)

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

Now Bobby knew why Ruby was so quick to vanish when they got back, Sam would kill her..they don't even know how to exactly destroy a demon, just the exorcism to send them back to hell, but Bobby was sure Sam would find a way. He had cleaned Dean the best he could, but the boy really needed a bath, some of the things he had found across his body was just...there wasn't even a word for it. His back...what could he say about his back...it was literally sheathed in cuts, burns...and what looked like...whip marks. He later found that Dean's left knee was visibly displaced and greatly swollen...he'd have to reset it.

This was probably the only time Bobby was grateful that the kid was unconscious...

**More Dean's POV:**

_Wha...Whats going on?_

He still felt cold, but not the numbing frigid cold he was used to. Dean felt something under him...it was soft, well except for the annoying springs...

_Springs? _

_He was on a bed?..._

_No thats not possible. _

_They haven't ever went this far...they wouldn't do this...fuck!_

_Who the hell is touching him?! _

_Don't you dare lay a hand on me you bastard!_

Dean could feel whoever it was running their hand down along his left leg...which oddly didn't hurt as much as before. He couldn't move though...his limbs were so freakin' heavy...

_No-no-no-this is not going to happen._

".**..Dean?...Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!,**"

_Sam?..._

_Oh God please don't..._

* * *

**_...A few minutes earlier..._**

Sam busted through the bathroom door and quickly closed it behind him, his back pushed up against it, he leaned there for about one minute in silence. Sam raised his hands to his eyes and wiped the tears away...he was supposed to be strong for Dean, but look at him, he almost ran away to the bathroom like a little kid...

_Dean wouldn't have done that._

He walked up to the sink and gripped with both hands the sides of the porcelain, he tried to take a few deep breaths as best he could...his bangs fell back in front of his blue-green orbs.

Sam turned the knob for the cold water making it send a loud squeak into the air...as his fingers cupped some of the clear flowing liquid, he looked up to his reflection jerking his head to the side to get the brown strands from out in front of his vision. The scar was still there...from the stupid razor blade, it was a three inch thin ragged line slanting downward on his right cheek.

He bent down bringing the water to his face and splashed it across his hot skin...some got into his eyes so he shook his hands to get the rest of the water off and wiped down his face.

Sam's arms fell back to his side, but his right hand hit something in his right jean pocket...his cellphone, well one of his cellphones at least. He dug into the tight space...which was surprising for how big his pants were...and took out the small silver flip phone.

He opened it with his thumb and looked into the little square box...

_11:56 P.M_...

The Winchester took a deep breath...or as deep as he could right now and clicked the top right button in the corner..._**Contact List**_. Sam Winchester couldn't believe he was about to do this, but... he scrolled down some more, _Dad_ popped up on the small screen, he bit his bottom lip and pressed the green button. He already knew it was going to go to voice-mail so when he heard the beeeep...

"**...Hey, it's...it's Sam-you know your other son. **(Sigh)** Look, I just wanted to call and tell you...I found him...Dean. He-He's...**(Some more hot tears escaped his eyes)** Deans in pretty bad shape,...uh Dad I-**" Sam was cut off when...

"**-Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!**" Came Bobby's voice.

He clicked the end button as he opened the door and ran as fast as he could without breaking the floor boards under him. He whipped to the the right at the door's entryway only to see so far as Singers back...so he hurried to the left side of the bed.

Sam knelt down to the edge of the low mattress, Dean was sluggishly moving his head side to side...he seemed to be trying to move his arms up to his heads height...he was trying to protect himself, but his hands plopped onto his stomach.

One of the things Sam didn't get though was that, Dean wasn't making a sound...not even a groan to let them know if he was in pain, not that they needed that to know.

"**Hey!, hey, Dean it's alright...It's me Sam okay...,**"...

_Okay, why did that seem to make it worse?._..

Now it looked like Dean was try to move away from the sound of his voice.

".**..What happened?,**" Now Sam didn't want to sound accusing.

But when he had left, Dean was fine...well unconscious, but still...

_What the hell could Bobby have done to make him wake up?_

"**...His knee, it-it was broken...since he was out of it, I thought to just put it back in place...I didn't want him to go through any unnecessary pain awake...I'm sorry, Sam I should have-,**"

"**Uh-no, it's okay...I mean, I get what you were trying to do, alright...D-Dean you're safe,**" Sam exclaimed. He didn't want him to pass out again... but he also hated seeing Dean act like this.

"**Dean,... dammit, Dean stop it!**" Sam barked.

He didn't mean to be so loud, but it seemed to have worked...the oldest Winchester brother stilled...except for the shaking

"**Alright...good...Dean no ones going to hurt you anymore,**" Sam assured much quieter.

He didn't know if it was okay to touch him because Dean might freak out again...plus he can't see right now...which reminded him he should get an ice pack for the swelling.

**More Dean's POV:**

_They actually think I'm gonna believe this shit?..._

These things have done this before, but the only thing is, they never take him out of the basement though...

Sam would come for him and take him up the stairs only to laugh like an insane person and drag him back down to-to that damn basement. There his brother would just brutally beat him, saying that he was an idiot for even thinking that he would get out of there in the first place.

That he would never waste his time to come and save such a fuck up, Sam only came to make some type of deal with someone. Sometimes 'That Sam' would call a Demon from upstairs to come down to whip him aka punish...t-they would chain his wrist to some type of loop built into the cement a-and...

"**...Dean, you're safe now,**" Sam murmured...

_No I'm not, you're just waiting for me to get my guard down...well I'm not...just do it already, hit me, kick me I don't care any more!...Just do it you asshole!_

Dean yelled in his mind...the darkness...that dark void he was always stuck in...everywhere he looked was just black, black, black...

"**Jesus, Dean...I'm so, so sorry...,**" Sam exclaimed.

_What the hell does this thing think he's going to get from him?..._Dean thought.

**More Sam's POV:**

He wanted Dean to say something...'_Stop crying princess, I'm fine_'..., but nothing came.

He closed his blue-green eyes for a second and then looked down, but shook his head...he needed to get Dean warm...his jacket wouldn't suffice for long.

"**You're probably cold, right?"**...Nothing...**"...Right,**" Sam added.

_Every things going to be okay..._

_Yup every things going to be okay..._

"**I got blankets in the hall closet, I'll get 'em,**" Bobby asserted and turned to go out the door.

".**..And I'll get you some warm clothes,**" Sam said.

He went to get up, but almost fell...his legs had fallen asleep...isn't it weird how it feels like pins and needles when your blood tries to flow back in?

He went to the large dark wood dresser and opened Dean's drawer...the second one...almost empty...

Dammit he told Dean to put clothes in the thing when he could...

_Never listens to him._

He sighed and tossed the contents inside around...

_Okay grey sweatpants and blue plaid boxers_...

Sam glanced behind him, Dean was almost in the same position... his hands had reached to his chest height and was still inching up. The pants looked like they would be a little big on him..._or a lot._ There were no shirts in the drawer so he just grabbed a white T-shirt from his...they always seem to have a T-shirt laying around somewhere.

Sam walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down slowly so he wouldn't shake the mattress too much. Dean instantly reacted and moved slightly to the opposite side, but it seemed like he was using all his strength to travel only about five inches.

"**Whoa whoa, Dean it's okay...sorry...just, I got uh, clothes for you to-,**" Sam began, but stopped.

_How the hell is he going to do this?..._

He watched as his older brother started to pant with losing most of his energy and just...well drooped back down to the mattress...his head turned away from him, and his bruised left hand curled into a fist.

_Did he just give up? _

_No he just, he wouldn't-he's just tired is all, yeah..._

"**I...I'm going to just start with putting a shirt on you, okay? I'm not going to hurt you**" He assured. _Silence..._

He brought his hand to his left shoulder and laid it there for a second...he could feel Dean's clavicle bone through the thin skin there...his mouth went dry. Dean was trembling, but he kept facing the other way.

"**Alright, so I gotta get you up to get the shirt on**" Sam said, but knew he was not going to get a answer anyway.

His hand traveled slightly to the back of Dean's neck...his brother's body flinched with the movement. Sam began to slowly raise him from the waist up...he gasped from the horrible sight...his back...

_What the hell did those things do to him?_

The youngest Winchester didn't know what he was feeling...it was definitely anger...more like rage, but it felt different.

_How could anyone do this? _

_Even a monster..._

_I mean, how on earth?..._

_I will kill all of them..._

_Not send them back to hell-no..._

_I will kill every last one of those fuckers that did this to him..._

Sam didn't notice an empty glass beer bottle that was sitting on the nightstand between the beds, from previous nights where Sam couldn't get a blink of rest and needed a drink, moved slightly to the side...barely an inch from falling to the floor.

He made sure to be gentle to not upset Dean anymore than he was already, so he didn't say anything about it ether. He took the T-shirt in hand and got Dean's head through with no trouble...the arms were slightly another story, the left was fine, but his right arm, well Dean got much more distressed. It was the side where his hand's fingers were most likely broken.

He's going to have to fix that...but not right at this second...plus he wanted some of the swelling to go down. He tried not to touch the digits, and slowly got his arm through the hole...he pulled the shirt down, well not really pulled, it dropped down...it was a little big, okay it was his shirt in the first place and he was larger than his brother before this anyway.

"**Okay, one down, two more to go...,**"

Sam laid Dean back down and scooted to the foot of the bed...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Sam couldn't help the blush of embarrassment, but that happens when you have to dress your brother who was a grown man. He couldn't imagine how Dean must've felt...he was still facing away from him...he had jumped a lot when he touched him anywhere below the hips...but one thing he hopes to God...who he hadn't talked to for a while now, that those..._monsters_...hadn't touched Dean in any way-you know-it made his stomach cramp with the thought.

He tugged the sweatpants up Dean's waist...like he had thought, they were very large on him...he'd have to find some his size, or the ones that have the string belt thing to tighten them, but this will do for now.

He set down Dean's right leg back onto the creaky mattress...

Thats when Bobby came in...he had been unknowingly standing in the doorway for a while now.

"**So uh, heres the blankets,**" Singer said, he looked over to Dean after handing over the thick material to Sam.

"**...Looks a little big on him,**" Bobby acknowledged.

The pants were baggy and the shirt was very low...almost to the tops of the boys thighs...probably Sams T-shirt.

"**Yeah, I get that...I'ma go out and get something that better fits him some other time-I mean, I'm kinda...,**" Sam answered.

He motioned with his head to Dean...

He laid the blankets at the foot of the bed, he was going to move Dean up closer to the headboard.

"**I could, tomorrow-if you want-theres a store not too far from here. I could stop past there-,**" Bobby began.

"**You don't have t-,**" Sam interrupted.

"**-No it's fine, Sam...I was heading to the grocery store anyway,**" Bobby finished.

Sam stared at Singer for a second then nodded to stop the awkward silence.

Sam turned back to Dean and then walked up the left side of the bed, he leaned down...

"**Hey, Dean...look your probably tired and as you had heard, Bobby brought you some blankets. But first I need to move you so your in a more comfortable position, alright?,**" Sam asked...

_Please at least a nod Dean, come on..._

_Nothing..._

_It's not going to happen over night Sam._..he thought to himself.

"**...Okay,**" Sam whispered through a sigh.

He lightly pushed his hands under Dean's underarms and lifted him some then back toward the dark wood headboard only for his legs to drag across the mattress making the stupid springs go crazy. Sam hated how light he was...much too light...maybe at sometime he could get that old scale out, they never used it.

He turned his body a little so he was on his side...his back probably felt like hell so he didn't want him on it any longer than he had to be. He grabbed two pillows from his bed...he had had four...he was a bit of a pillow hogger, and laid them under Dean's head.

He grabbed the three blankets...one was a deep blue thin one so he unfolded it, but before he wrapped it around Dean...

"**I'm going to put a blanket on you, Dean...so don't freak out,**" Sam pleaded.

He draped it over his small form and tucked a little...Sam picked up another one which was slightly thicker than the first...this one was just red, brown and white with different designs across it...kinda native American to give an example. He didn't think Dean needed the other one...he didn't want him to suffer heatstroke, so he left it at the foot. He leaned back up...

"**Well, I'ma just-go and hit the sack,**" Bobby voiced through the slight pause.

"**Yeah...**" Sam added.

Singer went out the door to the left...

"**Wait!, Bobby,**" Sam hurried out the door slightly and gripped the door knob behind him, Bobby stopped and turned around quick.

The youngest Winchester brother didn't want to close the door, so he just kept it open a crack so he could still see Dean.

"**Bobby, I-uh-I just want to thank you...for what you did before-,**" Sam had started.

"**-Almost giving him a heart attack?**" Bobby added. He adjusted his battered trucker hat a little.

"**No, you were keeping Dean in mind, I just-thank you-for everything...you've done so much for us...I don't know how we could ever repay you for what you have done."**

Tears were brimming in his blue-green orbs...

**" You've been a father for me and Dean when John could give a rats ass an-...just-thank you, Bobby,**" Sam finished.

Singer cleared his throat a little seeing through the crack in the door. Dean had curled his body almost in the fetal position and back to Sam...he could see liquid trickling down his cheeks, the lighting in the hall was a little bad, but he knew they were there. He'd be damned, but he felt something in his eyes...

_Just the dust alright._

"**Ya don't gotta repay me for nothing, boy. And kid your father-,**"

Sam looked to the floor not wanting to hear it.

"**-He had a lot of responsibility forced down his throat, and with what had happened-...he had made some bad decisions, Sam. But he just wants to keep you and your brother safe, but the way he went about it-**"

"**-Bobby...,**" Sam said, he looked back up.

Singer sighed lowly and nodded.

"**Alright, well you go head to bed-you don't got no excuse this time...,**" Bobby asserted.

Sam felt a small smile cross his face before nodding and turned to go back inside. Singer shook his head and went toward his room...

"**...Idjit,**"

_**One hour later...**_

Sam laid propped up against the headboard of his brothers bed...he had a few minutes ago got Dean the ice pack for his eyes. The swelling had went down a bit...but he hoped it would at least some more. Sam leaned his head back and looked up to the ceiling...

_Yup the stains and holes are still there..._

He did want to sleep, but he...he was scared that if he were to close his eyes for more than a second, Dean would disappear again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed.

He grabbed the slightly warm beer bottle from the nightstand and brought it to his lips, he guzzled all the bitter liquid down.

_He'll get those bastards, oh yes he will..._

_Nothing on this damned earth will stop him..._

_I. Will. Find. Every. Last. One..._

_Everything went hazy..._

Sam's eyes fell closed, his hand loosened around the bottle and his arm fell to his lap...


	11. I Got You Brother

(Okay so heres chapter 11! So sorry it took me so long...I have to do this project for a class...I need to make a five minute Powerpoint on Oil fracking. We have to find all these citations for are speech and blah, blah, blah...you probably don't care...I also was kinda stuck on what to do next...like where I was going with this story. Like I know I'm starting the the recovery of Dean now...but what kind of scenes should I do? Ugh! Whatever! (Big fake smile) read on..."-" - talking,_ Italics_ \- thinking.)

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_One hour later..._

_Sam laid propped up against the headboard of his brothers bed...he had a few minutes ago got Dean the ice pack for his eyes. The swelling had went down a bit...but he hoped it would at least some more. Sam leaned his head back and looked up to the ceiling..._

_Yup the stains and holes are still there..._

_He did want to sleep, but he...he was scared that if he were to close his eyes for more than a second, Dean would disappear again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed._

_He grabbed the slightly warm beer bottle from the nightstand and brought it to his lips, he guzzled all the bitter liquid down._

_He'll get those bastards, oh yes he will..._

_Nothing on this damned earth will stop him..._

_I. Will. Find. Every. Last. One..._

_Everything went hazy..._

_Sam's eyes fell closed, his hand loosened around the bottle and his arm fell to his lap..._

* * *

Sam's eyelids opened slowly...he had actually fallen asleep which surprised him, he brought his hands up to his face and wiped away the crusty grit in the corners of his eyes. He felt so much better, but he really wanted to sleep some more...he didn't know how long this moment might last. His eyes started to droop again...

_Wait, some things not right..._

His body felt kinda tense, which was a big clue that someone or something was in the general area...

_Something?..._

_Dean!_

His eyes shot open...he looked to his left..._empty_...the sheets were rustled across the mattress. One of the pillows though were gone, the one that was there was pushed up against his side.

_No-no-no-no..._

"**Dean?...**," He couldn't freak out just yet...

There could be a totally logical explanation as to why he doesn't see his brother.

He quickly got up from the bed...as usual the springs sent a loud screech into the way too quiet air...but then a crash of glass. Sam jumped back...he instantly looked down to the floor. It was the damn beer bottle...the shiny pieces that the suns rays that went through the window nearest his bed reflected brightly. He backed up some more, his feet were bare...he didn't want any glass to get stuck in his skin, his head raised quickly hearing something move across from him.

"**Dean?,**" Sam asked.

His brother was bunched up in a dark corner, the suns light couldn't quite reach that far just yet. Dean had his back pushed up against the plaster, the missing pillow was just now found a few feet away from Dean on the floor. Sam couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping his lips...he looked back down to the floor, he's gonna to need to get a broom. At least they had some cleaning supplies in their bedroom and he wouldn't need to leave.

"**Dean, I'll be right there alright?-just give me a minute,**" He scooted along the edge of his bed, the back of his calves bumped against the mattresses wood frame.

Sam opened the closet that was near the foot of his bed on his side of the room, it was dark inside since it didn't have a light bulb and the window's light couldn't, because both were along the same wall. He found it though, it was cheap and the brushes at the bottom where hard as a rock, but it had did the job okay, he couldn't see any little pieces left behind. He quickly dropped the cleaning item and walked-jogged over to his brother, as he got closer he noticed that Dean was shivering again, he quickly grabbed a blanket from Dean's bed.

"**Dean what-how did you get over here?,**"...

_How did he not hear him ether?_

Was he that exhausted that it stopped him from noticing the freakin' thunderstorm of bed springs?.

_Nothing...not a word..._

"**Come on, Dean...say something...please**," Sam pleaded.

Dean just trembled more and tried to back farther away from him...which he couldn't because of the wall behind him. Sam took note that his brother held his right hand closer to his side, shielding the appendage with his left hand, Dean's head was bowed down to the floor.

_Was he trying to ignore him?_

**More Dean's POV:**

_What the hell?_

_ He wants me to talk..._

_Bastard just has to rub it in doesn't he?_

Dean didn't understand why he won't just beat him already...he hated when they made him wait-not that he wanted it, but waiting made him..._whatever._

Whenever they took forever to actually punish him for some stupid reason, it was worse...much worse.

He really, really didn't want a beating...he won't make it if they do. Sam couldn't have hated him so much...

_Could he?_

He wouldn't give up on him...the demons were lieing, they lie-thats like their job.

**_You know it's true..._**

_Get out of my head!_

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam swallowed and reached out slowly...he touched his left shoulder...Dean flinched wildly.

"**Dean, I'm not going to hurt you. No ones going to hurt you anymore**," Sam assured him, but Dean shook under his fingertips.

"**I took you out of that place brother...you're not there anymore...**," Sam said.

Dean's eyes were much less puffy then they were before, but his eyelids were only open in small slits, and his brother wouldn't look at him, though he did catch a glance of something wet lazily trickling down his freckled cheeks.

_Was he crying?..._

_Some thing was very wrong here..._

"**Dean, it's me...Sam. Really, Dean...your little brother, Sammy. Remember?,**" Sam whispered...

The older Winchester brother reacted much better with a lower voice.

Sam went to wipe the tears from Dean's cheeks with his thumb...

_His brother doesn't cry...definitely not in front of him._

"**I promise, Dean...it's really me...and y-you're out of that place...me and Bobby did it. I-I have been searching for you for almost a year...I'm so, so sorry it took me so long...I would have never thought that-God I messed up,**" Sam admitted to himself.

He raised Dean's head to look at his face...

"**Oh my G-...,**" Sam gasped out, ignoring Dean's cringe with the slightly louder volume.

Dean's eyes...his eyes-or what he could see of them were so, dull...not the almost emerald sharp green they were when he had last seen him. It was like an opaque type of membrane was covering both of Dean's eyes...making his green orbs look like a murky swamp...

"**You can't see...,**" The youngest Winchester asserted.

He didn't notice his hands began to shake, the movement catching his eye...he used his other hand and grabbed it to stop the trembling into his lap.

Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds...

_His brother was blind...his brother-Dean was blind..._

"**Y-your going to be okay, Dean-your going to be fine...we'll...we'll figure this out, alright?,**" He didn't know if he was saying that for the older Winchester or for himself.

Sam took a shuddering breath and quickly wiped his own tears away...he picked up the almost forgotten blue wool blanket into his hands...

"**I got the blanket again, Dean...you have to be cold by now, aren't ya? When the hell did you even get onto the floor?**." Sam tried to switch topic...

He'd discuss his findings with Bobby. He began to wrap the soft material around Dean's shoulders...but something just snapped in him.

The youngest Winchester pulled a struggling Dean into a hug...his large hand held the back of his brother's head so it was against his left shoulder, his left arm was draped behind Dean's back.

He hated that he was crying again...it was starting to piss him off...he keeps telling himself to be strong for his brother, but it was Dean that he would go to...not the other way around. He tried not to think about how he could feel the sharp bones of Dean's spine and the sides of his ribs through the white T-shirt he had given him.

"**If-if I had just-at least found you a little earlier, maybe you wouldn't have been...,**" Sam sobbed out. Dean was pushing against his chest and pulling his hair, trying to make him let go...but Sam wouldn't.

"**Why didn't I stop you from going to that damn bar?...I could have...I-I could've made some sort of lame excuse-and you would have listened.**" Sam spoke with uncontrollable breaks and pauses in his voice.

Soon Dean's laboring fight started to leave him...he began to tug at Sam's plaid shirt that he had left on from last night as a last effort against him.

**More Dean's POV:**

_What? What is he doing?...Why are they doing this to him? Why won't he let go?_

Dean was getting tired...he could literally feel his energy leaving himself.

_Why does he keep saying he's sorry?_

_A year? A year? A year?..._

_What if this really is...? No! It can't be!...It has to be a trick..._

It had to be more than a year if...?

_No...it can't be his Sammy...is it?_

_Maybe he-he did find him?-No-he's not that lucky..._

_Sam doesn't care about him..._

_He took everything from Sam._

"**But...I-I found you, Dean...we found you-me and Bobby...**," Sam stammered.

_Bobby? _

_He was looking for him?..._

Dean felt the left side of the shirt he was wearing starting to get damp at the shoulder...

_Was he crying?_

"**Your not going back there, Dean...never...I'm not going to let you go again**," Sam avowed.

The oldest Winchester brother couldn't help but feel the tendrils of hope start in his chest...

_Maybe it really was Sam..._

_Sammy-his Sammy-not that...monster that would hurt him..._

_Damn them..._

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam felt Dean sag against him...but his hand was clenching the back of his red plaid shirt in a death grip, so he held Dean a little more tighter, but was very cautious not to hurt his back...or snap him in half...he felt like could if he wasn't careful.

"**I just want you to know, you are safe, Dean...no one will hurt you...I'll make sure of it."** Sam said, barely able to keep his voice steady.

"**I know you probably don't believe me just yet, but I will wait as long as it takes,**" Sam affirmed, his chin was resting on Dean's left shoulder now.

_**...Four minutes later...**_

Sam took the hand from behind Dean's head and wiped the drying salty liquid from his cheeks...the skin there felt kind of raw..._just great._

"**Sorry about that, dude. Such a girl right?**" Sam asked, a small smile tugging the sides of his lips.

He went to move Dean back a little, but he could still feel him cinching the back of his shirt in a tight grip, Dean's forehead was still against his left shoulder.

Well...yeah, this is new...Dean didn't do hugs...as far as he knew, he would tolerate them when Sam was-you know...but _hmmmm_.

He waited a few more seconds...but his legs were starting to kill him...he was basically sitting on the backs of the heels of his feet.

Sam sighed internally...he was going to need to move Dean back to the bed...

"**Alright, Dean...it's time to put you back into bed, okay?,**" Sam asked...

Dean didn't react severely or at all for that matter...so he thought of this as _alright._

"**Your going to hate me for this, but...,**"...

_You probably already do..._

Sam added the last part in his mind and stuck his right hand under Dean's skinny legs and started to move...but very slowly.

He felt his brother push his head into his shoulder some more and his hand grasp his shirt tighter, but other than that...Dean didn't freak out too badly.

Sam remembered from the far back of his mind, that his brother had a thing with _heights...or planes?_

He turned around behind him to Dean's bed and laid him down...he grabbed the pillow that had been on the floor and threw into the dirty basket near the dresser.

Sam gazed back to Dean who was propped up against the headboard, he pulled the blanket that had already been clustered across the mattress up to Deans waist and leaned back up patting his hands onto his thighs.

"**Um, you-your probably hungry, right?,**" Sam began.

He walked around the bed to the left side since he had gotten the glass up, he grabbed the digital clock into his hands...

_6:54 A.M._

So he had slept for about seven hours...which was like a record for him for these past long months, he glanced to Dean who was staring-_no not staring_-just his eyes were pointing ahead. Sam jumped in his skin when their bedroom door opened quickly...he had almost dropped the clock...

"**Sam...?,**" Bobby whispered just encase they were still asleep through the crack in the door.

"**Yeah, Bobby,**" Sam answered setting the devise back onto the nightstand.

Singer opened the door wider and looked around until his blue eyes landed onto the youngest Winchester.

"**I was just coming to tell ya I was goin' out to the grocery store now...if ya get hungry, theres uh-two eggs, scrapple some cheese and...whatever else you find,**" Bobby said, he looked over to Dean who seemed to be still as a statue, Sam nodded in the corner of his eye.

"**Yeah...thanks,**" Sam tried.

"**Well...I'm off,**" Bobby stated and closed the door behind him.

Sam could hear his footsteps going down the stairs and the front door closing from the first floor...soon the slam of Singer's truck door and the crunch of gravel...

* * *

(Soooo, yeah...I don't know what to do next...but I want to thank you a lot for reading and following, Liking and reviewing, lindsayd16, flyboyfan23, HilaNamerchuk, Guest, babyreaper and love toshiro dragon. If you have any ideas PM them to me...even if it's a little one...or put them in your review for this chapter, I am just totally lost on what to do for recovery scenes. I was trying to make Dean not so sappy like...because he's so tough, but I had to still consider what he had been through...buuut I love cute Dean anyway... though he's still going to be the Dean we love. Please any ideas send them my way : )


	12. Dean's Leather Jacket

_**(**_Okay so first off I want to apologize for how long it took me to update. Now I know how it feels when you like totally love a fanfic and that person like never updates for months...so sorry. Y'all have been so patient with me, that I wish I could hug you...and I have to say I hate hugging, but I would for you guys. Man, it's just you know life gets in the way sometimes...okay I sounds like I took that from a movie, but I didn't. I had testing for two weeks and I couldn't even operate-I would go home and walk straight to bed...God I hate test. Then family comes into the mix...if I had to make a comparison-my family is like the Bob's Burgers show-I would be Louise. If you've never seen that show-try it...it is freakin' hilarious. Okay back to Supernatural haha! Thank you soo much again bye, bye! Oh my gosh I almost forgot to tell you that I had edited a little of the chapters before this one...they're a little different. I just wanted to make sure I told you encase you wanted to go back and read them...)

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_"**Sam...?,**" Bobby whispered just encase they were still asleep through the crack in the door._

_"**Yeah, Bobby,**" Sam answered setting the devise back onto the nightstand._

_Singer opened the door wider and looked around until his blue eyes landed onto the youngest Winchester._

_"**I was just coming to tell ya I was goin' out to the grocery store now...if ya get hungry, theres uh-two eggs, scrapple some cheese and...whatever else you find,**" Bobby said, he looked over to Dean who seemed to be still as a statue, Sam nodded in the corner of his eye._

_"**Yeah...thanks,**" Sam tried._

_"**Well...I'm off,**" Bobby stated and closed the door behind him._

_Sam could hear his footsteps going down the stairs and the front door closing from the first floor...soon the slam of Singer's truck door and the crunch of gravel..._

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Sam had changed his clothing whiles his brother stayed silent and frozen in place in the bed. Sam really needed to take a shower, but he didn't want to take his eyes off Dean...like he said, he was not losing him again. He wasn't going to move Dean anymore than necessary, so he chose to just take a bag of doritos chips from his stash in the corner of his bed's frame and the wall. Sam held the bag in front of him as he slowly sat down on his own bed and laid it on his lap between his hands.

He stared at Dean for a few seconds...

"**Y-You want so-**" _-me chips?_ He was going to ask, but stopped himself.

_He needs something easier on the stomach..._

Sam looked down to the still unopened bag, he didn't really feel as hungry as he was before...

_Maybe some broth or soup-yeah that would be good for him..._

Sam thought he himself could stomach some too.

_I wonder if Bobby could add some soup to his list?_

_Better call him..._

Sam absently tossed the chips aside onto the mattress and dug into his jean pocket...it wasn't there, he patted his other pocket..._gone?_ He looked up and around to find it on the nightstand.

_Thats right!_

He forgot he had put it there last night, he grabbed it and flipped it open, he went down the list-which wasn't long. It was only the numbers he had gathered over the period of time when he was with and when Dean went missing. They were contacts to people who had helped him as best they could-...and maybe a few women's numbers who had helped him in another type of way.

..._**Singer**_...

Sam pressed the green button and had a glance of the spiral sending out a signal across the screen, he raised the small silver device to his ear. He should try to buy one of those new touch screen cellphones, it would diffidently help...the cellphone he has right now button's are way too small.

It took a minute for Bobby to answer the phone, but Sam could understand...it took the older man one hour to figure out how to cut his cellphone on and add one contact, when he and Dean helped Singer pick it out.

Bobby still says he'd rather use his home phone since he's there most of the time, but he takes the cellphone out with him.

"**Willis, FBI**," Singer answered.

"**Willis?**" Sam questioned, his vision traveled to Dean.

He was cinching the blanket tightly with his left hand...his other laid by his side on the mattress.

"**Sam? Nothing happened did it?!**" Bobby almost yelled.

After taking the phone quickly from his ear from the volume...

"**No-no, Bobby everythings fine...or, well as good as it can get,**" The youngest Winchester pointed out .

"**...Well, is there something you need, Kid?**" Singer asked.

Bobby glared up to the light grey sky, it had started to drizzle outside...but not enough to cut the windshield wipers on. South Dakota can be as low as 35°F then get up too around 61°F and stay at this temperature for little while...

It was the middle of April so it wasn't too chilly like the usual around this time. It was just because of the dark clouds, cold winds and rain that got to you...mud was caked on the bottom of his boots, dirtying up the pedals...he had tried to get as much of it off before getting into his truck.

"**...Right, Bobby could you-do you think you could add a couple cans of soup, or beef and chicken broth to your list?...for Dean,**" He added quickly.

"**Goddammit!,**" Came an angry growl over the speaker...then the blaring sound of the trucks horn...

"**They didn't even use their blanker...thats what it's for ya Idjits!,**" Bobby yelled out his door's window.

"**Er...Bobby?**" Sam began.

"**Oh...yeah, sure...I'll be back soon, Son**" He assured.

"**Alright, bye,**" Sam said.

He pressed the end button and dropped his hands back onto his lap...

_What am I going to do?..._

_How am I going to tell Bobby that Dean's?-... _

_Blind... _

Sam worried at his bottom lip and flipped the cellphone open and close with his thumb...occasionally pinching himself on it.

_He needs a hospital... _

But Sam knew they couldn't do that...it would be too risky, the wounds he has...they'd immediately think he was tortured...even though he was. They'd call the authorities on them...they'd take Dean away from him...then the questions...ones that he himself wouldn't be able to answer.

Sam...maybe even Bobby would be locked away...and...

_What would happen to his brother? _

He won't speak...he can't see. Dean wouldn't know what to do, and if he was to react like he did when Sam had rescued him...most likely he would be sedated.

_How would they even help him?... _

_Where would they even start?... _

_Could they help him mentally? _

_Or would they send him to some mental facility?_

All these thoughts hurt his head, making him set the phone on the side on the nightstand again and run his hands through his hair...he then began to rub his closed eyes.

Just the thought of his brother's small form laid in the middle of those large clinic beds, the white sheets pulled up to his waist...to show that ugly thin hospital gown. All those wires and tubes attached to his bare arms and down the neck of the poor excuse of clothing-...to be taped or glued onto his chest.

His dull green orbs half lidded from the strong medications and slowly wearing off anesthetic they've pumped into him, Sam could already hear the EKG machine beeping a steady slow beat..The Tv would probably be turned off in the corner of the small cubical of a room. The faded walls with streaks across it from it being cleaned so much, unsightly teal and bleached white checkered linoleum flooring...an empty plastic chair beside him. He could already smell the suffocating scent of disinfectant in the air...

_God, he could't do that to him... _

**More Bobby's POV: **

Singer pulled into which seemed like the only free parking space nearest to the entrance in the whole area...just in the nick of time too...the black-top was quickly filling up. He hoped he had made it in time to get some .95¢ loafs of bread. He turned the car off and quickly exited the truck and locked the door, Bobby walked jogged across the parking-lot...he probably looked crazy, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.

Bobby entered and grabbed a cart...the place had the sickly sweet smell of cleaning agents...the building had a high ceiling and bright florescent lights, people walked about, pushing their carts in front and around him, looking like blurs of color and sound.

He roamed a little until he found the bread aisle, Singer picked up two loafs of white bread and one bag of bagels with Cinnamon-raisin, two large packs of crackers and graham crackers.

Bobby quickly left that to get a gallon a milk, orange juice, soda, bottled waters...four cartons of eggs, tub of butter, bacon. He also grabbed three boxes of cereal, shelled mac-and-cheese, rice, ten cans of chicken noodle soup, cream and tomato soup, and beef stew with the vegetables and potatoes in it... for when Dean gets a little better.

Three large square cartons of beef broth and chicken broth, regular uncooked noodles and a small canister of salt, ketchup, mustard, grape jelly, peanut butter, he also grabbed a new bag of sugar.

_OH! Almost forgot pancake mix..._

He wandered over to the deli-which was toward the back, and picked a number from the ticket dispenser.

..._17_...

He looked up...

...**Now Serving** ..._15_...

So he had a few minutes to choose which meats to get...he pushed his cart to the side and bended down to look inside the glass...

"**...17?,**" A man's voice called out.

Bobby snapped out of it with a light shake the head...his mind had strayed to the thought of Dean and Sam...

"**Oh, sorry...that's me,**" Singer answered.

"**What can I get for you, sir?,**" The young man asked.

"**Uhh...I'll take a pound of the Bold blackened oven roasted turkey breast, and a pound of the Tavern Ham...I'll have that in a slice 3,**" Bobby said.

Gazing at the prices of the cheeses...some were on sale today.

The guy nodded and left to cut the meats he had grabbed from the other side of the counter.

_**A few minutes later... **_

He came back to make sure it was the right size on the scale and was around the price range Bobby wanted...

"**That alright?,**" He asked.

Singer nodded...and watched as he closed the clear plastic bag.

"**Anything else?,**" He questioned, fixing his white glove.

"**Yeah...I'll have the American cheese, cheddar cheese...and Colby jack, all a half of a pound and sliced at a 2,**" Bobby said.

...And he was off again...

_**Few more minutes later... **_

Bobby was traveling to the medical aisle and went to the vitamins...he picked up a bottle of vitamin c adult gummies, and another bottle of vitamin d tablets. Some Aleve, Extra strength Tylonal, cough syrup, Advil, Dayquil and Nyquil...Antibacterial Ointment, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and swabs, band-aids, gauze pads...the rest he had at home.

He also found a few chocolate and vanilla protein shakes and picked it from the shelf, and a new thermometer that you can lay against the side of your temple. He roamed some more around an aisle and discovered a therapeutic adjustable knee support brace...it was black and had a few straps, there was even a wrist one, he tossed them both into his quickly growing full cart.

Along the way to the cash register he had somehow grabbed three bag of chips, and mini cookies...

"**That'll be $203.18¢,**" She said.

"**Holy-...I have a few coupons,**" He stopped himself.

...It had ended at a total of _$174.28¢_...It was a little better...plus he used a fake credit card this time, adapt a lot of help from the cashier...

Singer walked-pushed the cart back to his truck...it had gotten darker-more clouds had come in, it had started to rain a bit harder...he glanced down to his wrist watch...

He had arrived here at around _7:25 a.m._...

It was now _8:06 a.m_...

It took him about an hour and he still hasn't gone to the next store on his list...the clothing store...

More Sam's POV:

Sam was now sitting near his older brother on the edge of his own bed...or as close to him as he could, it seemed like Dean had closed off on him again...and saw him as a threat, which he wasn't going to lie...hurt. He had thought that, that moment they had before-would have helped a little...but when the youngest went to earlier sit next to him, Dean had tried to bite him, making him jump back.

Now the oldest Winchester had calmed slightly, but Sam could see how tense he was...he started to chew his thumb's nail again, but mentally stopped himself. Out of nowhere a thought popped up into Sam's mind...a way to maybe help relax Dean.

Sam stood and walked over to the foot of his bed and dragged a dark green duffel from under the bed's frame...he had left it here a few months before...to keep it safe you know?...

He lifted it onto the mattress of his bed and unzipped it...

Zzzzz...zzz...zzz!

he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face...he reached inside and took out the brown leather jacket. He rubbed the material between his fingertips fondly...the transparent cloud of gunpowder, moter oil and slight hint of alcohol hit his nose. Sam took a second to take the strong scent built up over years and years in...

Sam looked over to Dean who had remained where he was...near the edge of the bed...his smile faltered a little seeing the sunken in cheeks and bruises across his face and neck. His eyes were much better now...but it still had some puffiness to the skin around his upper cheek bones and surrounding eyelids. It was just the bruising really that made it look worse...and those eyes...those lifeless green eyes, he couldn't look into them for too long, and would look away.

He slowly took a deep breath and strolled over to Dean's bed...

"**Hey, Dean...I-I uh, have something for you...I think you're going to like it,**" Sam acknowledged.

"**Remember this, Dean?,**" Sam asked.

He cautiously sat onto Dean's bed and brought the jacket closer to his brother...Dean turned away from him, slightly scrunching up...as if he was about to be hit.

Sam's smile had turned into a bitter sad one pretty quickly...

**More Dean's POV: **

Dean had felt the bed dip and tried to prepare himself...

"**Remember this, Dean?,**" He heard it say...

..._Will you just do it already!_...

The oldest hated that he was showing weakness...but he couldn't do it anymore.

_How could he even have thought that this was really real? _

"**Dean...would you just?-...just here,**" It said exasperated...

Dean could smell it...it smelled very, very familiar...

He turned his head slowly to the right, he couldn't see it obviously, but he knew what it was...or wished it was.

_His jacket? _

_Why would they care about giving him his jacket?_

Dean barely even remembers losing his coat_..._he remembers though that he had woken up in the _basement_ without it on.

He pulled his left hand away when something touched it...he knew that confusion crossed his face...

"**Go ahead...take it, Dean,**" Sam-_no_-it! said.

_Was this another trick? _

He's supposed to take this...then they grab it from him to beat the barely living shit out of him...

_Nope. He's not falling for it again. _

They'd do it with food too...

They'd make him kneel on the floor of that basement and put something in front of him-something that made his mouth water from the smell, he had done pretty well the first couple of times, and ignored it...

Then when they had waited a few days until he was literally starving, and repeated the process again...he had almost jumped at the bowl in front of him.

The first time he had snapped, it was a really good burger...his favorite too...American cheese, crisps purple onions and-...God it had tasted great.

After he had taken about three bites they had kicked it out of his hands very nearly breaking his fingers and '_Punished_' him without mercy. He couldn't even move from the spot he had collapsed in after they had finished. He thought it would never end...blow after blow, kick after kick...his back, his ribs, his stomach, chest and head was targeted the most.

He'd never admit it, but he had cried...more like muted sobs though...he had comprehend the situation he was in while they had tenderized him, hard...

They had done the_ process_ many more times and he had abstained himself...till one day he couldn't even control what he was doing...his stomach cramps had gotten so much worse, he would lay curled up on his side to try to ease the aches in his abdomen. They had tricked his senses...what he had thought had smelled like a juicy steak was not steak...it was some type of meat though.

...It had been wet dog food he'd stuffed into his mouth...

Dean had only realized this till most of it was already down his throat, He had tried to vomit it back up, but those-those monsters had prevented this...if his stomach was in pain before...you could not imagine-he can't even describe it.

Somehow the sight of him eating dog chow had amused them so much, that they forced him to consume it...many times they had pushed his face into the bowl when he didn't open his mouth and kept it closed. The foul smelling substance was strong and absolutely disgusting, they told him to _eat what a dog should eat._

They beat him and later controlled his body to do things...things he hated...he despised them, he felt violated when they used their powers on him.

Dean remembers the feeling of being stuck inside his own head...

First it would go pitch black...even though the basement was dark already...then he felt like he couldn't breath-almost similar to the impression of drowning. Then he couldn't move...no matter how hard he tried to get away, making his breaths enter and leave faster. Them slowly entering...then the sensation of losing control of his limbs, first his arms down to his finger tips...his legs...feet.

Then their taunting started...

...He just couldn't take it...somehow they got bored, and just didn't even give him that...to just watch him suffer the painful aches of hunger and no human cont-or well any contact at all.

He shivered at the memory...

"**...Dean, please...you...can you tell what this is?...come on at least try,**" It pleaded.

He clenched his eyes close and grinded his teeth together...

_He can't fall for this... _

Dean heard a low sigh come from his right...he remembers that type of sigh, the monsters made that sound before though, but it was so real...it's the-_I will not give up-but I will act like I am_-type of sigh.

It sounded like that angry little brat when he didn't get his way...he bit the inside of his cheek...Dean turned more toward his right and to some small extent, raised his head...

_Man...how he wanted it to be really him..._

**More Sam's POV: **

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to Dean's face...he jumped a little...

_He had turned toward him!... _

"**Dean?,**" Sam questioned quietly.

He pushed the collar of the jacket near his undamaged hand...Dean didn't pull away like before, but he also didn't move. The youngest tried to think...

_What should he say?..._

"**...Y-You...remember when Dad gave you this?,**" The words were pouring out before he could really tell where he was going with this.

Dean's fingers twitched a little...

_He was listening to him. _

"**I remember when you and John had come back from that hunt-was it a werewolf or wendigo? I think it was a Wendigo...,**" Sam answered himself.

"**It had taken you guys, four days I think-yeah... four days-quickest hunt I think you had ever done with dad.**" Sam said slowly...trying to remember.

"**John had been fine-maybe a scratch here and there...but you were a little more banged up,**" Sam recalled sourly.

He remembers almost having another argument with their father on the condition his brother had come back with. Dean had obviously intervened before anything had become too grim-on his little brothers end at that. He would say the '_I'm fine_' line over and over...even though he had a few cracked ribs, and bruising on 70 percent of his body...

**"Dad had on the third day of being stuck in that hot motel room...on your birthday, given you this jacket-his jacket...**" Sam held the thick material tighter...

He gazed over the smooth brown surface, not a wrinkle in sight...

"**Oh man, the look on your face dude...he had told you how proud he was of you when you had killed that Wendigo...,**"

Sam watched as Dean's bruised knuckled hand ghosted over the collar of the jacket...

"**The only time I can remember dad really praising you...you deserve so much more than a few words for all the great things you've done, Dean,**" Sam added.

Dean raised his right arm to sit curled on his thigh as he tugged the jacket closer to himself, hesitantly I might add. Sam observed as he pulled the jacket closer to the other side of his body away from Sam-as if he was about to take it back at any moment.

Dean bit his split lip and griped the leather in his hand...he hugged it toward his chest and took as many deep breaths as his could...

_Must hurt a lot... _

Sam was thinking of giving him him some Tylonal, but he didn't know if he should-because he needs some type of food in his system first...or else he'll get sick. Plus as Sam thought of the subject more, he probably didn't have anymore left.

**More Bobby's POV: **

He loaded his trunk full of plastic bags...filled with clothes...okay so he didn't know what style to buy him.

There were four T-shirts, two white, one black and one gray...then four plaid and three flannel shirts of varying colors-he knew one was red and three regular shirts-except one that had a batman thing on it. four pairs of Jeans...two sweatpants-with belt strings. Two belts-black and brown, two packs of boxers, four pairs of regular socks...and two pairs of shoes, and some black slippers.

There was more, but he was trying to hurry up to get back...

He snapped the trunk closed, a strong gust of wind and sprays of water hit him from the side making him take a hold of his hat. He walked around his large vehicle to unlock and get inside before the rain totally soaked his coat. He brought the key to the ignition and listened as the engine came to life...after a few tries though. Bobby slipped on the windshield wipers and turned behind him to look out the back window to reverse out of the parking space, he didn't like looking into the mirror all the time.

Singer quickly turned onto the main road back toward his home..._Sam and Dean_...

* * *

(Alrighty Than!-Read in best Jim Carry Voice- Uhh like I had said I don't really have a solid idea of what to do next, but I want to thank the readers who were honest about not having an idea ether. Oh, and I want to personally say you are such a sweet person HilaNamerchuk. Then thanks lindsayd16 for your idea...I was thinking about John too-remember he is alive, because they hadn't found him before Dean had gone missing. I think Dean went missing around the time of the episode "Dead in the water" so he got captured pretty early. Oh and thanks, babyreaper, MonotonousMagi(Guest), and Queen Wolfy for your reviews. Hope you guys liked this chapter, PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW, REVIEW.


	13. Oh, To Be Clean

( Okay heres chapter 13! Ahhhh, haha I'm so happy, so listen to this...I almost cried last night, and I don't cry, well last time I cried-which was two years ago when my Russian Dwarf hamster deid...he's was the best and only hamster I had gotten. They said Russian Dwarf hamsters bite, but he never-well maybe once on the second day, but that was because he was still asleep when I picked him up. His name was Fudgy...I taught him to come to his name and...I need to stop. But last night when I was typing and about to change the font of one sentence, I pressed the wrong button and it took me to another page...I didn't get to save over 800 words...I went into the living room where my mom was and started screaming-she thought something terrible had happened because I was almost in tears. Then I told and she just gave me this look and I left back into my room to cry in bed. It took me an hour to remember what I had typed down. I didn't know this story meant so much to me. Oh did you notice I changed my fanfic picture...took forever to make that bruise **"-"**-Talking, _Italics_-Thinking : )

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_**More Bobby's POV:**_

_He loaded his trunk full of plastic bags...filled with clothes...okay so he didn't know what style to buy him._

_There were four T-shirts, two white, one black and one gray...then three plaid and three flannel shirts of varying colors-he knew one was red. four pairs of Jeans...two sweatpants-with belt strings. Two belts-black and brown, two packs of boxers, four pairs of regular socks...and two pairs of shoes, and some black slippers._

_There was more, but he was trying to hurry up to get back..._

_He snapped the trunk closed, a strong gust of wind and sprays of water hit him from the side making him take a hold of his hat. He walked around his large vehicle to unlock and get inside before the rain totally soaked his coat. He brought the key to the ignition and listened as the engine came to life...after a few tries though. Bobby slipped on the windshield wipers and turned behind him to look out the back window to reverse out of the parking space, he didn't like looking into the mirror all the time._

_Singer quickly turned onto the main road back toward his home...Sam and Dean..._

* * *

Just as Sam had checked the digital clock beside him to check the time...a deep rumble of thunder vibrated the window pane next to Sam's bed. He looked over to see through the window's curtains a dark gray sky, the hard wind was swaying the tree branches across from the Auto Shop. The clouds were sinking downward-heavy with rain...it had already started drizzling at around seven something.

Another loud bang echoed through the air, but a bright lightning strike accompanied it in the distance...

Hope Bobby gets here quick Sam thought to himself.

The youngest turned his attention back to his brother, feeling the mattress under him shake a bit, Dean had tried to pull his legs up toward his chest, but failed. Dean's left knee was paining him...it was very sore and ached when he attempted to move it, so the oldest just chose to hold his jacket closer to himself.

**More Bobby's POV:**

Bobby pulled up close to the porch and Parked the large vehicle slightly to the side, he exited and went around to the trunk as quickly as possible-the rain had gotten much stronger by now. The fat droplets that hit any area of unprotected skin stung like little needles, the dark storm clouds above shifted uneasily, as it let out another violent torrent. He picked up the heavy bags first, which were the cans mostly that he could carry all at once right now.

Singer proceeded up the porch's stairs and shifted a bag to roll down his arm to his forearm to grab the house key out of his coat pocket.

"**I'm back, Sam!,**" He hollerd.

Bobby deposited the wet plastic bags in the hallway in front of the door near the side.

"**Need any help?,**" Came a slightly muffled reply.

"**Nah, thats alright!,**"

He kicked a wedge in the door to keep it open, just to make it easier on himself and walked back outside down the porches stairs...just then lightning illuminated the sky followed by a deep roar of thunder. Water was dripping off the sides of the visor of his trucker cap in front of his stark blue eyes.

_**Twelve Minutes later...**_

The older man shut the front door trying to get his breathing under control and locked it, he grabbed three heavy bags from the ground and growled under his breath, rain water was now all across the floor.

_He'll haft to mop it up later..._

Bobby brought the grocery bags already in his hands into the lit kitchen, he laid them on the counter and took a small break. He picked up a clean glass from the rack by the sink that was dry and filled it with cold water from the faucet, he didn't even bother to put ice in it and swallowed three gulps down. He winced...he should of waited for the water to get a little colder.

Singer pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and dropped down into the seat, he grabbed his cap off and shook the loose water off of it. He set it on the table since the material was totally soaked through, Bobby had two more chugs of water till he _had_ to put the glass down...it was warmer than the last time he had took a drink. He shrugged the heavy coat he was wearing off his shoulders and set it on the back of the chair behind him. As he sat there he ran his hand through his thinning damp hair and looked under the table to his black rain boots...the water and gravel had actually gotten most of the mud off.

_**Three minutes later...**_

Bobby had gotten up and started at bringing in the other grocery bags which were easier given the shorter distance. When he was finished with that task he went back to the hall and picked up as many of the clothes bright plastic bags as he could and progressed up the stairs. At the top, he stopped and flicked up the hallway light switch.

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam could hear Bobby walking down the hall to stop in front of his and Dean's room...

His brother began to tremble next to him...

"**Dean, relax its just Bobby,**" The youngest tried.

"**I got some clothes to bring in,**" Singer said, on the other side of the door.

Dean to some miraculously small degree calmed down, but his breathing was still too fast for Sam's liking.

Bobby came in and set the bags on the floor nears the dresser, ignoring the wide eyes of Sam.

"**Bobby...?," **Sam Said, "**...How many-?.**"

"**-Theres a few more downstairs,**" Singer answered.

"**...Bobby?-,**" Sam didn't even get to finish what he was saying, because Singer had already turned to walk down the hall.

The youngest slowly stood from the low mattress of Dean's bed and walked over to the large bags, the stores bright logo stretched across the plastic. Sam picked up one noticing little drops of rain water on the surface of the bag, he shook it a little and opened the bag on his own bed-not wanting to wet up Dean's. It was shirts... all different colors and styles. He dumped them across the sheets of the mattress, T-shirts, flannel and plaid...he smiled to himself...

_Dean's finally going to have some new clothes to wear for once..._

Sam raised a black T-shirt with the yellow Batman insignia across the chest area in front of him...

_Had Bobby remembered Dean's odd obsession with Batman?_

It was around his brothers size..._a year ago,_ but quit large for him now...

_He'll grow back into it..._

Sam thought to himself, hopefully good food will get his weight to pack back onto his skinny frame...just then Bobby came back into the room.

"**Well...this is it,**" Singer voiced.

He put the last of the bags of clothes on the floor and leaned back up, rubbing the cramp in his hand out, Sam turned and nodded. He gripped the T-shirt in his hand and raised it to the side to show to Bobby.

"**You remembered?,**" The youngest asked with a slight smile.

"**Hum? Oh, yeah,**" Bobby answered.

Singer stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, Bobby looked over to Dean who was still laid in the exact same spot he had last seen him when he had left for the store.

"**Thanks, Bobby...for all...,**" He motioned to all the shirts across his bed and to the bags full of clothing on the floor.

"**...This,**" Sam finished.

"**S'nothing...,**" Bobby asserted.

_Should I tell him now?_

Sam thought...

"**Bobby...,**" Sam began.

The youngest started to pick at the shirt in his hand.

"**Yeah?,**" He questioned.

_Not now...he-he just-he can't right now..._

"**Uhm...the-the broth?,**"

"**...It's in one those bags down there...I haven't gotten to unloading anything just yet.**" Bobby admitted.

"**Oh. Well anyway, I think I'm going try to get Dean cleaned up before helping him into these.**" Sam replied.

The older man nodded rubbing the back of his neck...Bobby doesn't remember it ever being this awkward between the Winchester kids and himself.

"**Alright, I'ma start downstairs-call me if ya-ya know? Need any help,**"

Sam smiled at him as he turned to leave out of the room once again. He walked over to some more of the bags that littered the floor.

_**Few minutes later...**_

Sam had the Batman T-shirt, a pair of new red plaid boxer, thick sweat pants, and socks on the foot of Dean's bed, all laid out and ready. Now came the hard task of getting his brother into a tub, he would of preferred Dean taking a shower, but he knows thats not really possible right now.

"**Hey, Dean ?,**" Sam asked.

_Nothing..._

"**You think you can-are you okay with...taking a bath?,**" He didn't want to seem like he was forcing him to do anything.

The oldest didn't react for a second...before visibly going limp? Dean's shoulders suddenly slumped like a weight was set on top of them. Sam's didn't really know how to react to this...he's not used to Dean just...surrendering so easily-doesn't want to accept that this was his brother now. Sam swallowed the knot that was sitting in his throat, and ignored the tightness in his chest, he tugged the blue wool blanket off his brother's waist to be bunched up at the foot of the mattress.

He then gently pushed his arms under Dean's emaciated legs and bony back, his brother still held the jacket to his chest. The bedroom door was already open since Bobby didn't close it behind him when he had left for downstairs. He could hear things moving around from downstairs, Bobby was probably now putting all the food away into the refrigerator. Sam felt guilty for not helping...but, he had his brother to take care of...he'll make it up to the old man. Sam slowly strolled the empty hallway towards that same green themed bathroom he had been in when he had that..._dream_...or was it?

The youngest still couldn't wrap his head around it...it was so similar to when he had those dreams about..._Jess_ before-...to tell you the truth, this scared the hell out of him. Though Sam knows without a doubt that he had never dreamt awake...how was his dreams so eerily accurate? The walls, the bitter coldness...the blood covered floor...even the freakin' leak had been in that basement...and his brother.

All these thoughts were floating around in his skull that he hadn't even realized they had made it to the bathroom, and he had just been standing in place in front of the door, staring at it without expression for three minutes. He awkwardly turned the door nob and entered, he closed it behind him with his barefoot then carefully set Dean down on the closed toilet lid next to the tub.

He dragged the shower curtain to the side, instantly grimacing from the shrill noise it created, the metal rings sliding down the pole was not a very pleasant sound for the ears. Sam didn't notice Dean flinch and shrink into himself covering his abdomen area with his arms and jacket. Sam glimpsed up to the shower head taking note that it was detachable...which meant, maybe he could wash Dean's hair whiles he sits in the tub. Bobby must've bought it pretty recently too, Sam glanced down to his side to his brother to make sure he wasn't totally out of it.

On the outside he seemed fine...

_Fine-fine-fine_...

He's not fine...far from it actually, maybe he was saying this for himself-to make this situation not seem as bad as it really was. Oh, now he's calling his brother a _situation_...whats wrong with him, Sam thought to himself. Dean was just completely oblivious to what was going on in the younger Winchesters mind.

"**Every things okay, right?,**" He asked.

_...Silence..._

"**...Right,**" Sam almost grunted out.

He knew the tub was clean because he had cleaned it himself a few days ago, and he was the only one who used this bathroom, since Bobby used the other one in the house.

He turned and bended down to plug up the bottom of the tub, then turned the squeaky nob for the hot water and cold water, but knew it would take a little time for it to warm up. So Sam chose to take the time and help undress Dean.

"**So we have to get those clothes off, Dean,**" He warned.

He didn't even protest or seem to try to, Sam took that as an _okay_...for now...

"**Why don't we start with that shirt?,**"

He waited for Dean to let go of the jacket to fall to his lap, Sam tugged the sides of the T-shirt up off his head with not a lot of trouble, like the last time with putting the shirt on. He tried not to let his vision stray to all the wounds covering Dean's pale skin-and you know what, Dean was never pale before-...but used to have a lighter sun kissed tan complexion. Not receiving enough- or most likely any sun exposer did it's tole on him.

He was still dirty, but it looked better than when he had been in that basement...barely, he couldn't believe that he had just slapped some clothes on him and called it a day, when he looked like..._this_. Sam checked the water level in the bleach white tub which was about ankle height high. The temperature was steadily getting warmer.

"**Dean,...uh your, uh...,**" Sam strained to say.

He needed to get the boxers off.

The oldest just continued to stare blankly to the floor in front of him, Sam had began to reach for the jacket, but stopped himself.

_Maybe he should at least let him hold it until he puts him into the tub._

"**Okay, we gotta get you up.**"

Sam placed his hands under Dean's arms and lifted him so he could pull the boxers down, he puts Dean's left arm behind his neck to lay across his shoulders, the jacket was held in the crook of Dean's right arm, Sam wrapped his own arm around his waist. It was a pretty uncomfortable position, but it was successful, the already loose boxer shorts fell down around Dean's ankles-and Sam hadn't even touched them.

Sam was holding most of-or all of Dean's weight, but that was not a problem...he just hated how light Dean was.

"**Dean, your gonna have put that jacket down. You don't want to get it wet do you?,**" He asked.

Dean's arm tightened around said object, but Sam could have easily took it from him, but he stopped himself and waited for Dean to sigh through his nose and let go of the jacket for Sam to quickly catch it in mid fall, he then laid it on the sink counter top behind him. Sam turned the nob so the water flow stopped, it was a little over your ankles height by now, but he wanted to add more in while Dean is in it. So it wouldn't overwhelm him too much...he probably already was.

Sam lifted Dean some more and over to the tub, his legs were shaking...and he was holding Sam's shirt tighter in his undamaged hand.

"**You're okay, Dean...you're okay. Easy does it.**" He promised.

Sam began to stoop down, his brother following in his descent until his bottom was in the water and his legs were stretched out in front of him...Sam was grateful that the tub was so large. The youngest was kneeling beside Dean who was still cinching the collar of his shirt with his left hand. Sam slowly pride one after another of Dean's thin fingers off of him.

"**I'm right here, Dean,**" Sam said.

Now with Dean not almost pulling him into the tub with him, he grabbed a large bottle of soap from the corner of the tub. He read over the label on the front which said it was supposed to_ clean and moisturize_ and all that crap-but he really just wanted to get him clean. He popped open the cap and raised it to his nose to take a whiff of it...he made a face where his eyebrows rose to his forehead and his lips pushed down.

_...It smelled pretty good._

Sam also received a washcloth from the bathroom closet on his left.

"**You doing alright?,**" He asked.

Dean was oddly motionless, his eyes were clenched closed and he was biting the inside of his bottom lip.

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean couldn't believe this...they-they weren't holding him down in boiling hot water?

It actually felt...good...it wasn't bitter cold ether, it was slightly hot, but not painful...just right.

He could feel that the water wasn't too high, barely over his calves.

_Man the water felt good...really good..._he thought for a moment.

Dean didn't like that his clothes were taken off of him earlier, because he had almost forgotten what clothes on your back felt like...to not be vulnerable for everyone to see. So when it had took his clothes off, Dean thought they were going to drag back down into that basement...

He couldn't help it, but his nerves were on even higher alert now...so many questions were forming in his mind.

_Why were they going through so much trouble to make him believe that this was real?_

_Why weren't they holding his arms to his sides and blasting frigid water on him, then pushing him under until he almost went unconscious, then pulling him back up to do it again? _

_Maybe thats why the water was nice and hot, so he could remember what warmth felt like, only to be taken from him?_

_Haven't they taken enough from him?_

_What does he even have left?_

He jumped when the squeaky nob was turned and the sound of running water came on.

Dean could feel the sloshing of the water from the foot of the tub pass his feet and up his legs, it was helping lessen the ache in his left knee. It wasn't scorching hot or icy cold...just a pleasant...warm? The kind of warm that he could feel his body literally sucking up into his bones.

He hoped it wouldn't stop...prayed it wouldn't stop...

"**Lets start cleaning you up, eh?,**" It asked.

That voice...God how he missed that voice...Sam? His little brother...

_Haha, little? Not so little anymore..._

First he felt hands on him...and he didn't feel too good about this, the touch wasn't giving unbelievable pain...it was almost...subdued?

Dean knew though in the back of his mind, that even if he wanted them to stop...they wouldn't...

So because of this, he turned away from them...the large hands froze in place for a second...but then continued

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam was beginning on the sides of Dean's shoulders...letting the washcloth in his hands soak up all the warm running water.

He squeezed the material over Dean's skin...the clear liquid dribbling down his collar bone and back. Soon Sam opened the cloth and squirted some of the pasty white cream colored soap onto it and brought it to Dean's shoulders and the side of his neck. Dean moved to the side to get away from it, it was cold. Sam stopped, but then realized what it was, he added some more water and began again to rub in soft circles, then down his left arm, then his right...he was cautious of his hand-which he really needs to check later.

Out of nowhere Dean grabbed for the side of his right arm...he didn't want them to start hurting him already...

...To break his fingers repeatedly.

Sam stilled when this happened, and waited until Dean eased up again...if he could call it ease that is. He started back up at his neck, but then went down his chest instead. The cauterized marks across his chest were disgusting...they were healed already, so sadly Dean's skin was going to stay like this...and this broke Sam's heart.

_They just had to burn him?..._

The water was up to Dean's hips, so he turned the two knobs off.

The water that was already in the tub had turned a light brown color-so he'd have to drain it soon and put fresh water in again. The incisions and bruises though was much more prominent against his lightly freckled skin, but at least the cuts were not covered in dried up blood. Some began to weep a little cherry red blood through their scabs.

"**This doesn't hurt right? I'll stop if it does,**" Sam insured.

Dean just kept his head turned away from him still holding his right arm to his stomach with his left.

The youngest stared sadly at Dean and sighed when nothing changed.

"**...Why won't you talk to me?,**" He whispered.

_...You know why..._

Dean thought.

After a few minutes of washing Dean's upper body...he was afraid he was going to be sick, Sam's stomach was making unsteady waves and he had to swallow back sour bile a lot. His back was the hardest to clean so far...it was just so much...he tried not to get too much of the soap from going into his cuts-which was basically impossible.

Now realizing he was about to go lower, it made his face heat up-this was so embarrassing, but it needed to be done...and as Sam thought about it, if the tables were turned, Dean would be doing the same thing. He looked away for a second to get a grip and just get this over with.

"**Sorry about this, Dean...**" Sam apologized.

He tried to clean his inner thighs as quickly as possible without injuring him.

Dean was a little slow to react, but once he noticed what happening, he tried to swat Sam's hands away as best he could...

_...No way freak!_

"**Okay, Okay!...no more, all done,**" Sam said

He gradually went down his legs to his calves, his left knee he had been considerate with, it was a little bloated which worried him...he'll have to just hope it'll go down some at the moment. Now he has to say...Dean's feet were probably one of dirtiest parts of his body. The soles of his feet were black-caked in dirt, after about three minutes of scrubbing, one foot was clean. Sam wouldn't have noticed it from before, but long gashes covered the bottom of his feet ...almost as if they had used some type of tool to dig into the pink flesh . He's shocked that they didn't get infected and he's glad that they didn't.

After the second foot, he drained the tub which took only four minutes, Sam left the plug out and turned two of the knobs for the hot and cold water and snatched the shower head. He turned the middle knob for the water to go through the shower head. He changed the setting on it, one started out like a regular shower head pressure, the second was a gentle flow with little air bubbles like a jacuzzi. Now the third was a way to hard setting-it almost blasted his hand away. Sam chose to use the second one to get the rest of the brown soap off of Dean's skin, which trailed down into the drain. He cut the shower head off for a sec.

He then bended down to set the plug back in place and added more water, but this time held the soap bottle at the bottom of the running water and poured some out as it went down to create bubbles-the shower head in his other hand. When the water level was high enough for Sam's liking and enough bubbles, he turned the shower head back on.

"**...Much better right?**," Sam chuckled.

Dean ignored him...

Sam went to shield Dean's eyes which made him jump back, almost hitting the back of his head on the wall behind him.

"**Whoa, whoa, dude...sorry, I was just going to wash your hair...should of warned you.**" Sam apologized.

Dean's hair got wet enough anyway, so Sam squeezed some of his shampoo into his palm and rubbed the substance soothingly into Dean's mop of hair. He was tentative and moved slowly around his head getting all that dirt to rise up. Sam did his edges too, and rinsed the brown suds out attempting to cover Dean's eyes again, as he massaged some more shampoo deep into some thick strands...he noticed after a second that Dean's hair was a little longer-the parts of his scalp that had hair at least.

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean was still twitching trying to prepare himself for the thing to start maybe choking him, but this felt really good...

_No can't sleep...don't close eyes-don't fall asleep dammit!_

He's angry with himself for succumbing to tiredness before...but, he couldn't control it that time, he was so exhausted and everything hurt...to no belief. So his mind unfortunately, shut down on itself...but at least no nightmares, just darkness...soft blackness...

...

Dean's eyes drifted shut for second, but snapped open again...

_Stay awake..._

He was just so tired, but he didn't want those dreams to come back...or worse, wake up and be back in that basement...to hear both those Demons laugh at him for believing this was real.

Water was trickling down the back of his neck...it tickled a little, the smell of slightly fruity stuff entered his nose...

_Man he didn't like Sam's shampoo-he liked his own..._

_Wait it's not Sam..._

**Few minutes later...**

Dean felt...clean?

Which he hasn't felt the sensation of in a long time, his cuts and bruises didn't hurt too bad for once, but his left knee and right hand fingers throbbed under the warm water.

His body slowly leaned back a tiny bit...his tense muscles relaxed a fraction...

**More Sam' POV: **

Sam rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his brothers hair...he had taken a bit longer than he had planned , but he wanted the look on Deans face to last a bit more. He didn't look so...scared or in pain like before...but, now he was so...peaceful looking...calm. Sam didn't know Dean could look so young...his still bruised eyes were closed as if asleep, his cheeks and the tip of his nose was flushed a light pink color which made his freckles stand out more. He would of passed for maybe twelve-if it weren't for his unpleasant looking eyes, neck and patchy beard... but some of the discolored areas seemed to be healing at an extent already.

Sam sighed inwardly...he didn't want to take him out...

* * *

(Okay so I honestly didn't know I was going to have this much for this chapter, I thought I was going to be short of 1,000 words and I went to over 4,000 and I didn't even finish. So chapter 14 will be the part of the scene with Sam and Dean in the bathroom of chapter 13. I'm sorry for the ending part to this chapter-if you thought it was to cutesy-wutsey, I just-I love when Dean is so adorable...I just couldn't help myself. My heart ached typing it in OMG! So I want to now thank, HilaNumerchuk-you are one of my top reviewers now, which means I get a sticky-note and write your username on it and hang it on my bedroom wall near my computer, lindsayd16, QueenWoofy-Thats happened to me too at losing a story on here lol, AquaKitty3-thank you for those nice words, Kit Cat(Guest), and babyreaper. LIKE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!...See ya all next chapter! : )


	14. Demons Don't Feel, Right?

(Okay I know this is a weird day for me to update, but I didn't care so here you go. : )

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_**More Sam' POV:**_

_Sam rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his brothers hair...he had taken a bit longer than he had planned , but he wanted the look on Deans face to last a bit more. He didn't look so...scared or in pain like before...but, now he was so...peaceful looking...calm. Sam didn't know Dean could look so young...his still bruised eyes were closed as if asleep, his cheeks and the tip of his nose was flushed a light pink color which made his freckles stand out more. He would of passed for maybe twelve-if it weren't for his unpleasant looking eyes, neck and patchy beard... but some of the discolored areas seemed to be healing at an extent already._

_Sam sighed inwardly...he didn't want to take him out..._

* * *

The youngest Winchester was sitting beside Dean on the toilet lid...his hands were clasped together in front of himself, he had been thinking for a while.

The bathroom was eerily silent...but Sam had been brooding so much that he hadn't noticed. The pale water in the bathtub was motionless...few bubbles were left around the sides, small wisps of red floated around in the lukewarm liquid. Sam's mind was blank for about two minutes...everything seemed normal at first...Dean wasn't physically and mentally tortured, and he himself was totally fine. He felt calm...like everything was okay...the only thing that mattered, was to breathe in and out. He was painfully smacked back into reality when the sound of water splashing caught his attention. He turned to his side toward his older brother, Dean had raised his left hand out of the water to touch softly at the purple and blue skin around his eye. Sam had a glance of Dean's hand...he was starting to prune.

_Exactly how long have they been here?_

Sam scratched at the side of his cheek and sighed out, he missed sleeping very much right now...

You know its crazy that he had slept at all last night, right? No horrifying nightmares...no nightmares at all actually. It's weird...he had them so many times...for months...back to back, every night...to not have any-...it feels strange. Not that he's isn't relieved...

He cleared his throat hoping Dean had remembered he was still here, and wouldn't frighten him.

"**You ready to get out?**," He questioned.

Sam stretched his back as he stood up...

_Jesus! _

His spine felt like shit...leaning over that tub had done him terribly, he hoped he _could_ get Dean out himself without help.

He turned and opened the bathroom door...to make it easier on himself.

Sam then snatched a towel and Dean's jacket from off the sink, he threw the heavy leather material over his right shoulder, towel hanging on his left arm, and proceeded to bend down slowly...

**"Come on. I know your tired...but, you'll feel much better with some clothes, food...and then just sleep**."

_Huh?..._

Dean's eyelids were barely open...only a fraction of dull green could be seen. Sam began to haul him up slowly under his brothers arm pits, he wrapped the towel around Dean's waist and hugged his body out of the tub. Sam again had him in bridal style, but he really doubted that Dean noticed. Also to add, the way his limbs sagged...he was very close to drifting off to asleep. He turned out of the harsh brightly lit bathroom to the hallway.

The youngest Winchester made his way down the dim hallway toward their bedroom...there wasn't any sound of things being moved around downstairs, so Bobby had probably finished.

As he was slowly walking, he felt the fabric of his shirt begin to get wet at the left shoulder...he instantly glanced down to see that his brother had laid his head there. His breathing was at least even...the only thing was the shivering...he adjusted his pace, he _really_ didn't need his brother to catch a cold.

_He must be very tired_...

But he couldn't help but smile a little bit anyway.

Sam was glad that the door was still ajar when he made it to the bedroom... he treaded in quickly to set Dean back onto his bed at the foot of the creaky mattress. The older brother wearily fell gently backwards against the bed with the help of Sam holding his back as carefully as possible on the way down. Sam stood straight back up.

_The sheets and blankets has been changed?_

They actually matched the hallway wallpaper outside the room...a deep red-almost purple, and fresh pillows at the headboard.

_The clothes?!_

_Where the hell are they?..._

Sam thought silently to himself.

He had put them at the bottom of Dean's bed...he's sure of it, but now they're on his? Also occupied with antibiotics, wound supples, even what looked like one wrist and knee brace.

_Did Bobby get all this?_

He jumped out of his small daze, when he heard the bed springs creek loudly...he turned back to Dean to see that he was trying to move onto to his left side so his back was facing Sam's bed. His eyelids were squeezed closed with pain, only in doing such a simple movement, it hurt Sam to even watch. He started to scurry over to the bed with outstretched arms to halt his big brother.

"**Hey, hey, hey Dean take it easy...I need-**,"Sam stopped, and thought about it.

_He could use this moment to patch up his back..._

He bit his bottom lip and turned around to his own bed, grabbing some rolls of gauze, tape, rubbing alcohol, scissors, a bag of large cotton balls, ect. He also snatched a few more items and sat down on the right side of Dean's bed, wincing from the big slant he made in the mattress from his weight. Dean's scarred back faced Sam, the horrible mingled flesh...cut up...raised and bumpy...some gashes must've softened and open in the tub, because blood started weeping out of the scabs.

Sam's hands shook as he opened the white bottle cap of the rubbing alcohol...he took a cotton ball out of the bag and poured some of the strong liquid onto it.

"**Dean, you with me buddy?**" The youngest questioned.

He was answered with him curling his body more into a ball in front of his eyes.

"**I'm gong to clean some of the cuts on your back, okay?**"

"**It's rubbing alcohol...I just wanted to tell you that, so you could-you know, uh prepare.**"

Sam waited a few seconds...he already knew Dean was pretty sleepy, so he wanted to make sure he comprehended what he had said.

**More Dean's POV:**

_Cold..._

Dean tried to move again...he needed to find_ 'The wall,' _at least he was familiar with that area...but something felt different. His eyes unconsciously blinked as if to clear his vision, he couldn't control his body from trembling...he didn't sense the presence of something inside him, the only thing he really could feel was the pain across his limbs.

Water dripped from his darkened hair onto the bedsheets his head was resting on...

_Why was he wet? _

The oldest Winchester questioned himself.

Then the earlier events played in his mind like a tape recording.

_...Sam?_

Out of nowhere there was this sharp stinging feeling on his back...

_No..._

**_Ha ha ha, You really thought that you had got out of here?_**

**_..Oh, you did?_**

Its voice rung in his ears...

_No...no...no..._

**_Awww, poor Dean thought his lil'brother had actually saved him..._**

Dean could hear the small metal tray table being pulled closer to him...it's full of clean silver tools such as knives, then long needles, there was even a hammer. They're normally a few clean blue cloths hanging on the sides to clean his blood off the _thing's_ _toys, _well after he was finished with that one implement of coarse_._

Theres so many instruments the Demon had used on him, that Dean had long ago given up trying to count them all. He had seen it only a few times...the tray, before-...some small clangs were made in the mostly empty room, he was setting up the items of his torture behind him. It was weird that he was on his side...usually they lay him out on his stomach so that they can have better access to his back...do you know what a massaging table looks like?

Well, you lay down on this flat cushioned-_well his wasn't_-table and theres this head rest part that you set your face on...what Dean was on was similar to that, though this was diffidently not a massage. Also they strapped him down, his arms, his legs and even his head, when he was able to see, he would stare at the concrete floor, watching as his crimson red blood would soon slowly stream down into this rusty drain.

Dean could remember the heavy scent of his own sweat and blood in the air...he'd try to put a mask on his face and bite down on his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. Though as the hours carried on through these _session's,_ Dean would slowly break and open his bloody mouth from biting through his bottom lip to silently scream. Tears would eventually obscure his vision...his muscles would soon gradually give out on him from straining against the straps.

_**Would you like to know what I'll be using today, Dean?**_

_**Oh! Forgive me...I almost forgot-you cant talk, ha ha!**_

_**Well...Deano, I'll be utilizing the scalpel.**_

The Demon would be examining the object between his fingers.

_**Now the scalpel...a small but extremely sharp bladed instrument, usually used for surgery and anatomical dissection. **_

_**Well, I won't be dissecting you today...but that would be an idea...**_

_**Ha ha ha!...You know I **_**love _fear..._**

**_They say that a Demon has no feeling..._**

**_A soul that is conceived only of wickedness and corruption..._**

**_We are filled with malice..._**

His voice was flat...

_**We are incapable of **_**feeling**_**...**_

_**Ha ha...so they say, but I know that if this were anything that would compare to a feeling...**_

_**It would be absolute...**_**adoration...**_**for fear...**_

_**It leaves a body in waves...and can fill a room...**_

_**Ahhh...and yours, Dean...**_

_**Well how can I describe it?...**_

_**It's thick...rich almost...**_

_**...Exquisite...**_

_**Oh, look at me...chatting away...**_

_**I do wish I could have more time...**_

_**Unfortunately I do have a packed schedule.**_

He pulled the sleeve of his suit down to checked his watch...

_**Now lets begin...**_

**More Sam POV:**

Sam just cleaned out the last of the gashes on the lower part of Dean's back...he added some antibacterial cream around the wound and analgesic ointment he found in the closet. Not too much though...dark damp places are a breeding ground for bacteria. He was grateful that he could take some of the pain away...it wasn't a lot left in the tube, but enough for his back. Sam really appreciated Bobby for doing all this for them...he picked up the gauze-glad that it didn't get wet in the rain. The great thing about gauze is that it can breathe and doesn't trap in too much moister...which means a less likely chance of infection and scarring. He taped the edges of the gauze down with Hypafix adhesive tape evenly.

_**fifteen minutes later...**_

Well, when the youngest had finished, he scooted back some to take a look, Dean's back was basically just all white. He sighed out lowly to himself...

_His hand..._

It popped up in his mind...

The only thing is...Sam was familiar with how protective his brother was with that hand.

"**Dean? Are you awake?**"

_Nothing..._

Sam moved as slowly as possible off of the bed... accidentally biting his own tongue when the springs creaked under him. He probably looked insane with half his body sliding of the mattress to the floor, but he didn't care...he was going to make good use of this opportunity. Finally with both knees firmly on the wood floor he stood up taking a deep breath through his nose...he made it to his bed taking what had looked like a wrist brace into his hand, and it was. He checked over the material...it was soft at least...so was the knee brace, he'll change the adjusting straps to it. He quickly treaded over to his brothers bed so he was standing in front of him, Sam laid both the items on the mattress first before laying his hands down to ease himself down next to Dean.

His eyes were closed, but his facial features were stuck in a grimace...though his breathing was even, Dean was laying on his left arm...which undoubtedly will soon result in it being numb. Sam knew he'd better finish this quick.

Sam reached out hesitantly to his right hand that was tucked against Dean's burned chest, and wrapped his fingers around his wrist. He could feel the bones through the thin layer of skin...he ran his hand down his arm to his elbow. So far there wasn't any noticeable deformities like his fingers, but can't be sure...

_What if theres a damn fracture?_

He went back to his twisted and crooked fingers...eyes widening, he just noticed that his finger nails were gone.

_How in the world did he miss this?_

_They'll grow back..._

But that didn't help to ease Sam's nerves at all...this was a bit much for him to handle-the fingers at least-the swelling had went down a tad, but how could he fix them?

_A doctor needs to see this..._

That was a fact...

Sam could do something at least...He grabbed the Wrist brace and pulled the black straps away to make it as loose as it could and slid it down Dean's arm. He was careful not to bump into his fingers too much, then tightened the devise slowly...this would help so Dean wouldn't have to hold his wrist all the time. The brace stopped the bones from moving around freely...which would help against the pain...some. It was nice that the wrist brace had a part that went up to the palm then a strap that went over the thumb to the back of the hand to support the fingers to a degree.

The youngest rested Dean's hand back to his chest...

_Damn, he's going to have to move him...again._

* * *

(So so so so so sorry for how long it took me to update...you're most likely mad at me...but school was sooo close to being over and ahhhh! I had things to do...I'm mean I'm not going to miss those people, but whatever...then finally summer break came and all I wanted to do was sleep sleep sleep and sleep some more. Time just got away from me so sorry again, and sorry for the cliff hanger too. I just wanted to update as quick as possible so you didn't thank I had left you guys. I tried with all my might to reach 4,000, but as you can see I barely reached 2,500 words. I'll try again. **OH I ALMOST FORGOT** I put up my twitter on my profile and I get on there like everyday and I talk about how my chapters are coming along. So if you would like updates about **Tears That Smolder** go ahead and follow me there. Thanks to lenail125, HilaNamerchuk, QueenWoofy, MonotonousMagi, DearHart, lindsayd16, babyreaper, and Guest.)


	15. I'm Batman

(Alright heres chapter 15...enjoy **"-"**-Talking, _Italics_-Thinking : )

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_A doctor needs to see this..._

_That was a fact..._

_Sam could do something at least...He grabbed the Wrist brace and pulled the black straps away to make it as loose as it could and slid it down Dean's arm. He was careful not to bump into his fingers too much, then tightened the devise slowly...this would help so Dean wouldn't have to hold his wrist all the time. The brace stopped the bones from moving around freely...which would help against the pain...some. It was nice that the wrist brace had a part that went up to the palm then a strap that went over the thumb to the back of the hand to support the fingers to a degree._

_The youngest rested Dean's hand back to his chest..._

_Damn, he's going to have to move him...again._

* * *

Sam cursed inwardly...

He was just about to speak when Dean's eyes fluttered open...

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean froze for a second...

He was still on his left side...surprisingly, the Demon must of left him were he was, his mind supplied. He really didn't feel like being handled like a rag doll right now anyway, so he took the chance to just relax-well as best he could in the silence. Dean didn't feel blood oozing across the skin of his back or the deep thrums of pain, in addition the only noticeable difference to him was that his back felt just...odd. It took him a minute to realize the abnormality was that his back was not in pain at all...and it was covered with something.

_How long had he been unconscious? _

He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was wasn't very comfortable...the sticky part.

Dean shifted his body to dislodge his left arm from under his side, he flexed his fingers some, blood rushed quickly through them. A second later he gripped around his right wrist not to jostle it, only to feel a thick material wrapped around the appendage. It was covering the most part of his forearm and hand, he immediately pulled his other hand away as if it was going to burn him...

_What the Hell?_

The oldest tried with difficulty to not panic...it wasn't too heavy... it wasn't creating mind blowing agony so his curiosity was instantly prickled. He could still move his right arm and he proceeded to do just that to make certain the thing didn't turn on him. Dean with now little hesitation touched the object snuggly strapped against his wrist. He didn't feel fond of the straps...

"**If you're wondering what that is...it's a splint...**"

Dean jerked back...

He hadn't known anyone was in here...he didn't even hear breathing for how close they sounded, and when did he end up on a bed? The springs creaked loudly when '_Sam_' made to move off of the mattress...

"**Sorry, sorry I should have said something earlier...it's alright, Dean,**"

He didn't understand why _It_ was saying sorry to him...

"**It just looked like you were in a lot of pain every time you went to move your hand...**" _Sam_ said.

"**I thought...well Bobby had actually thought that a wrist brace would help...**" _It_ asserted.

What he was saying was confusing Dean even more...

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam's voice wavered towards the end taking in the confused and wide unseeing eyes of his brother, the clouded green orbs followed the sound of his voice...

_Interesting..._

Sam thought vaguely in the back of his mind, he wet his lips before continuing.

"**I patched up your back, it should feel a bit better...**" He said.

Sam wiped a hand down his face and rested it around his chin sighing through his nose again as he stared at his older brother worryingly. Dean's eyes went down to his wrist, his slight expressions were changing by the seconds as if he was having utter turmoil inside of him.

...

"**...Dean could you turn onto your right side?..."**

**"I don't want you to be on your back.**" He intoned.

"**I want to check your left leg out, and ****I doubt you want me touching you too much right now**"

At first Dean was still and had closed his eyes as if thinking really hard about it, but then he started to twist onto his other side excruciatingly slowly...

_So he is listening to me..._

By the time he was actually on his right, Sam had taken the knee brace into his hands and examined the device, it wasn't complicated. There were basically two fasteners on the front and on the back that needed to be changed. He glanced up hearing Dean's breathing, now he understood why, air was pacing through his teeth and fast from the exertion, his arms shook from doing most of the work. Sam felt a pang of guilt...which has become a very familiar feeling to him, but that didn't mean it made it feel better.

"**Alright, lets just get to it**" Sam said hoarsely.

...

He pat dried his leg softly to not aggravate the knee with the towel that had been around his waist.

The angle Dean was in made it a little harder to get the straps on correctly, but he succeeded after awhile.

**More Dean's POV: **

Dean was waiting and waiting and waiting for the blow that was sure to come...but, it didn't?

_Not yet... _

_Why don't they just heal him already so they can just start this allllllll over again?_

He thought angrily to himself.

"**So, that went better than expected.**" Sam said as lightly as possible.

_..._

_...Man, he really sounds like my Sam..._

_..._

The brace extended above and below the knee joint...Sam was greatly relieved that the swelling had mostly disappeared.

...

Dean wanted to accept so badly that it was really _Sammy_, but he's been tricked so many times, he bit his bottom lip and tightened his grip around his protected wrist.

"**You're going to get better...I know you will, you-you always do...somehow you always do.**" _It_ said lowly.

"**And were going to get through this...we Winchesters find a way...don't we?**"

Sam said sniffling and slightly laughing sadly towards the end...

_Yes we do..._

This is it...this was the last time Dean was going to let his hope get the better of him, if this is-is a trick he'll die...he knows he will. Though he wants to believe...he cant take this any more, this is it...this is all he has left-his hope. He didn't have anything left to offer only his little bit of hope he had left, Dean closed his eyes before any tears could escape them...

...

_God this is uh...Dean, Dean Winchester..._

_Now I know I don't really ever talk to you, __and I'm...sorry for that..._

_ ...but I'm on my last rope here..._

_I want...I need this to be real..._

_Now If Demons are real...maybe you are too-hey! Maybe even angels._

_So I know you're a busy uhh God..._

_But please...please let this really be Sam..._

_Because if he isn't..._

_...I...please just let this really be Sammy..._

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam shifted down the bed side closer to were Dean's head was and instantly noticed the tear tracks...the lamp was quickly turned on, on the nightstand between both of their beds. He turned back just in time to see another fat droplet fall down his left cheek, Sam swiftly knelled down beside his brother.

"**Dean, are you alright?**" He questioned urgently.

_All that has happened today was probably a bit too much for him to handle..._

Sam instinctively laid a hand on Dean's left shoulder and almost pulled it back remembering that it could be a mistake, but he shockingly didn't get a bad response. He then fully held onto Dean's bony shoulder rubbing his thumb soothingly against him. Dean's eyelids opened and Sam almost would have believed he was looking directly at him if it weren't for the small but noticeable laps in the direction.

The brunette didn't know what it was, but Dean seemed different...he didn't catch onto why, but he did.

After a few minutes he gave a gently squeeze...

"**So, I'm guessing you would like to have some clothes on now.**" Sam uttered.

The youngest stood up and went to the foot of his mattress to the clothes there and brought them over to Dean's bed.

He snatched the sweat pants and stared up at his brother as he loosened the thin belt, Dean had closed his eyes again holding his right forearm to his chest. Sam picked up the red plaid boxers...

**45 minutes later...**

Okay so this round didn't go as well as before, Dean had went into a small panic attack when Sam was halfway up his thighs with the sweat pants. He had to stop and calm him down before he reopened anymore wounds, Sam had checked and saw that only a few of the patches on Dean's back was dotted with blood. He had also cleaned and wrapped the bottom of his feet with bandages then covered them with white socks.

...

Sam stepped back to have a better look at his work.

Dean's hair was tousled this way and that, and the sweat pants looked way to big on him even with the belt, the pants legs were long enough to touch his ankles, then thats were his socked feet poked out. Last but not least, Dean's skinny pale arms stuck out of the greatly contrasting Black T-shirt, the yellow Batman insignia was bright on his chest, as he was expecting the shirt was a little big on him.

...So he can't believe he was about to say this about his brother...and he'd probably kill him if he ever heard him say it aloud too, but he is absolutely, without a doubt..._cute_. He never thought Dean could look this young...scratch the beard, but the Batman shirt is probably what made him fit the bill...and maybe his now smaller size.

Sam was thinking...how was he going to get the food cooking downstairs with Dean up here? He obviously couldn't move him too much...and Bobby has been doing so much for them.

Sam went to the open door to their room and looked down the dark-red hallway, he could smell beef...

_...Beef broth?_

"**So...I want to get some pain medication into you as soon as possible, but you have to have something in your stomach first...**"

Sam said as he turned back to Dean who was groping around the bed sheets, that was a sad sight to say the least.

His face looked distressed.

"**Hey, whats wrong?**" Sam questioned.

He walked back over to the bed, obviously he didn't get a reply, but he pushed away some.

_What could it be?_

Sam asked himself, his own face screwed up in confusion. He looked around the room...then to the bed.

_Damn it! Thats right!_

The youngest then understood.

He grabbed Dean's jacket into his hands.

"**Here. Sorry, I almost forgot.**" He said truthfully.

He took Dean's left hand-ignoring how he tried to pull away and put the collar of the leather materiel on his palm. Dean stopped for a moment, then grabbed the jacket away quickly, Sam smiled.

The smell of beef broth wafted into the room...both Sam's and Dean's stomachs growled, Sam rubbed his abdomen feeling the ache there...he had lost some weight too. Though since he's been at Bobby's he's hasn't dropped as much as drastically before, he's just stayed at his slightly thinner weight. Sam had forgotten he himself was hungry...

"**That smells good.**" Sam said aloud.

**More Dean's POV:**

Oh no...

Dean couldn't help that his stomach immediately clenched up...

He remembered..._It-no Sam_. Said something about food before medicine.

The older Winchester's mouth went dry.

_I...cant...I, damn it!_

Dean tried to calm down...and think rationally. If this were the real Sam he wouldn't-...

_Crap..._

_What could he do...?_

Dean thought.

He could already feel his insides burn...

Dean bit the inside of his cheek...

This better be his little brother...

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam watched Dean...he had started to breathe heavy, but before he could even react Dean just snapped out of it.

Bobby came inside the room holding two bowls, a pack of crackers held in his arm.

"**Bobby you didn't have to-**" Sam was about to argue.

"**-Shut up idgit**." He grumbled.

He gave one bowl to Sam and laid the other on the dresser. He went out the door only to quickly appear again with a tray table. He opened the tray's legs up and set it next to Dean who shifted away...unconsciously closer toward Sam. Singer put the crackers on the tray table top...walking over to the dresser taking the bowl and laying that on the tray too. Bobby had waited to see if the older brother would move for the broth, but he didn't...he just shivered.

..._Why does it look like he can't see it?_...

Singer thought to himself.

As he thought about it more, it was as if Dean couldn't tell exactly where he was ether. His eyes were dull...clouded.

"**...He can't...he cant see it, Bobby.**" Sam sighed.

He set his red bowl on the nightstand near the clock, the light brown liquid inside the dish sloshed around making the spoon slide in a circle around the edge.

_3:17 p.m._

"**What're you talking about?**" Bobby questioned.

He knew it was true, Sam wouldn't tell him something like this if it wasn't, but he didn't want to except it...

_...I mean, how much more could the boy take?_

"**...I was going to tell you, but-**"

"**You were aware of this and you didn't think I'd want to know!**" Bobby slightly yelled.

The older man knew that he sounded a little accusing, but...how could he not at least talk to him about this? Give him a slight understanding of how he found out and was sure he was blind?

"**No! Now that I've told you, IT'S TRUE!**" Sam finally bellowed.

Dean twisted and turned between the two screaming men...he didn't want them to turn on him. He was what they were arguing about, right?

"**What're you going on about?!**"

Singer's voice got a little lower-not so much as screaming, but maybe as loud as angry whispering.

Sam was standing on the other side of the bed by now...one of his hands were clenched in a fist.

"**...I didn't want to tell you...because, if I told you, it'd make it true...**"

Bobby closed his mouth...he tried to take in the kids appearance. Sam looked rough again, his hair was in knots, his clothes looked like they were soaked through in sweat. His stubble was back, and his blue-green eyes were darker than usual-tears were brimming them...but he was willing them to not fall, he looked wore out. Though Sam continued.

"**...Dean can't have anything else ripped from him, don't you see? If I had told you...I would have taken something else...**"

Singer sighed on the inside.

"**Ki-Sam, it doesn't work that way. You can't take something thats already been seized...**" Bobby announced.

Sam shook his head...he seemed physically deflated now, he eventually looked down noticing how Dean had curled up...well as best as he could. The youngest sat back down shaking the bed, but he didn't really care too much right now. He bit his lip, but smiled to attempt to make his voice as light as possible.

"**Sorry about that, Dean...**"

He really wanted to comfort him...Sam held his hands together to not touch him. He looked up to the tray.

"**Hey, I bet you're hungry...Bobby made some soup. Thats what we've been smelling up here...**"

Bobby could not grasp how fast Sam had changed his attitude...he had been red cheeked mad then kicked puppy sad.

"**Sam-**," Singer began.

"**Hey, Bobby...thanks a lot for the soup. Though I think I can handle this.**" Sam interrupted quickly.

Basically it was..._Get the hell out, I don't need your help._

The tall man half smiled at him...but it did not meet his eyes, Bobby blinked and cleared his throat.

"**Alright...hope you enjoy it.**" Singer replied.

He hurriedly left out of the room closing the door behind him, Sam sighed out, he rubbed his closed eyes. He really was planning on telling Bobby...but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He took his hand away from his face and glanced at Dean. He was still in the crunched up position, his eyes were closed.

"**Dean, it's okay...we didn't mean to yell like that when you were...**"

Sam stopped, he couldn't believe he was saying this to his brother..._Dean, _he took a deep breath silently and continued.

"**-In the room. Alright...?**"

Sam stood up and walked around the bed to the tray. He pulled a chair from the wall and sat down on it. Dean hadn't moved much.

"**Come on, Dean you gotta eat...**" He insisted.

He began to stir the brown liquid around in the bowl, it really did smell good...Dean stayed on his side look-or not looking ahead. The youngest felt some anger well up in his stomach like acid.

_He was going to kill whoever did this...he will._

Sam tried another approach...

"**Dean...look, if you eat some of this...I'll-.**"

_What could he do?_

"**-Not bother you too much. I'll let you lay here after I give you some pain medicine in...peace...I'll just read a book or something.**"

He was certainly pulling an already taut string, but this was all he could give Dean. His older brother's face had an questioning look to it...but it relaxed some. He sat up slowly with his head down...Dean held his wrist tighter, he then turned to face Sam.

"**Thank you, Dean.**"

Now was the kinda hard part...he was going to have to feed him...his brother...feed his adult brother...older brother...Dean Winchester.

"**So...yeah, I'm going to have to-...you know? Help you eat.**" Sam mumbled a little.

Dean looked angry for a split second, then...scared? Which was not an emotion Sam has seen him so easily allow onto his features. It was as if...he was afraid for...even reacting like that...

"**Now I**** know this is...highly embarrassing...**"

Sam looked away for a second.

"**...B****ut whatever it takes to help you, dude. I just need you...to help me, by cooperating**"

Sam raised the spoon putting his hand under it for any drips...

"**Uh, open up.**"

_God, that sounded stupid..._

Dean just kept his mouth closed...the youngest Winchester was about to give up when Dean's lips finally did creep open. It shocked him for a second, Sam moved closer and touched the silver spoon to his mouth. Dean sipped some until it was gone...he seemed to be waiting for something?

**More Dean's POV: **

Dean didn't feel any burning sensation in his stomach or a stabbing pain...so...

_God, this taste good..._

He felt something touch his lips again and he sipped some more of the hot substance, he just wished he could have more of the soup...it tasted like beef.

**_Five minutes later..._**

He was already feeling full, but he wanted more..._Sam _had earlier added some crumpled up pieces of crackers to the broth. At first he had stopped for a second to see if he could keep it down...Dean almost threw up, but he willed it to sit in his stomach.

"**You okay?**" _Sam_ asked.

Dean hadn't noticed a grimace was masked on his face, he leaned back some, his back hit the headboard behind him. He hated that he barely could handle soup with crackers...

**More Sam's POV:**

"**I think thats enough for now...**" Sam instructed.

He knew the size of Dean's stomach have obviously shrunk in size, he set down the half full blue bowl down on the light wood tray. He closed the bag of crackers with a clip and got up from his seat...Sam slid his chair and the tray back to the wall. He came back and put some covers over Dean's legs so he could choose if he wanted to use it or not.

"**So...I'll do my part of the deal now.**"

Sam grabbed some medicine and looked over the labels of the small bottles...Extra strength Tylonal...

_Good..._

He shook out two capsules onto the palm of his hand, and closed the cap back on.

He picked up the glass of water Bobby had later put on the dresser near the door, most of the ice was melted, but that didn't really matter.

Sam then stepped over to Dean's bed.

"**Okay...so, first off. This is Tylonal...Extra strength Tylonal actually. Um I'm giving you two capsules for now, theres about 500 milligrams in each...**"

Sam sat down next to Dean making sure to not spill the water, he turned slightly to face Dean better...

"**...So 1000 milligrams should take the worst of your pain away, after four hours I can give you another dose.**"

He watched his older brother for a few seconds...his eyes were closed, but his head was slightly tilted toward him.

"**Now, all you have to do, is take these...and you'll start to feel better.**"

Sam promised.

Dean opened his eyes and blindly gazed to Sam who swallowed and tried not to look away...

"**Heres one.**"

He put a pill on his left hands fingers.

Dean moved it around a little on his finger pads thinking, then put it in his mouth.

He helped Dean to grip the cup with his left usable hand...gently assisting him of course, he kept his hand on the bottom of the cup just encase.

"**One more...**"

The oldest was a bit more slow with this one...he swallowed some water after coughing a lot. His throat was still really raw.

"**You did great...**"

Dean huffed through his nose and turned his back to him and laid down on his right side.

Sam put the cup back on the dresser. He had quickly drunk his bowl of cold soup, wiping his mouth with the side of his arm. He also put the dish on the dark wood dresser next to the cup.

Sam went over to his bed and collapsed onto it...he didn't see Dean flinch from the sound of bed springs.

"**Ahhhhh,**" Sam moaned.

His body was so tired...and he hasn't really done anything today, maybe his mind was making him feel this exhausted. He shifted onto his side so he was facing his brother...he laid his head down on the dark red sheets. Sam stared at Dean for awhile...then he crawled to the edge of his mattress and reached over the side, once again he was glad he had long arms and took a book out from underneath. He turned back and sat up so his back was on the wood headboard, his blue-green eyes read over the title.

_...Witches And Spells..._

_..._

Sam yawned out loudly and scratched at the side of his nose...he peeked up from his book. Dean had his eyes closed and was laying on his side again...but this time he was facing Sam, he had pulled the covers up to his stomach.

The brunette watched as he slowly breathed in and out...he couldn't tell if he was acting being asleep or if he actually was. He went back to reading his book and trying to find any spells that could cure Dean's blindness...so far he was failing terribly. Sam tossed it at the foot of his bed.

Sam sniffed the air...then himself...

_Whoa__!_

He needed a shower.

He looked over to Dean, his eyes were closed.

"**Dean...Hey!**" He whisper yelled.

Dean jerked.

"**I need to take a shower...I stink.**"

Sam got up and snatched his knife from under his pillow. He walked over to Dean's bed.

"**Look...I'm giving you my knife-**"

Dean moved back.

"**Wait, wait, wait! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm _giving_ you my knife.**"

Dean stopped moving backwards from almost falling off the bed.

"**I'm going to put it under your pillow, okay?**"

He lifted one of Dean's pillows and set the knife on the mattress, he put the pillow back in place. They had put Demon protection seals under both of their bed, but Sam wanted to feel more sure of Dean's safety.

He went over to the dresser and grabbed some more comfortable night clothes out of his drawer. Boxers and a pair of his own black sweat pants, it had a logo of some company he didn't know of on its leg. He then took out other necessitates,

He walked to the bedroom door and checked Dean...he was laying down again with his hand under the pillow.

Sam went out the door and bumped into Bobby.

"**Oof!...Sorry.**"

Bobby fixed his hat on his head.

"**It's alright-.**"

Singer looked down to the clothes clutched in Sam's hands.

"**I'm sorry for before too-**"

"**-Son-.**"

"**No. I should have told you earlier...and the way I spoke to you afterward was not acceptable. I'm sorry, Bobby.**"

Sam apologized.

Bobby sighed, he just had to make himself feel worse.

"**Sam, I forgive you. I understand you have a lot of stress put on your shoulders.**"

The older man continued.

"**Then me yelling at you was not helping. I'm sorry too. Now are you going to take a shower or what?**"

Sam jerkily nodded, but he didn't move.

"**Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Go.**"

Sam smiled at him.

"**Thanks...again.**"

Sam began to walk down the hall...

* * *

(Yeah, so I finally reached 4,000 again...sorry it took me so long. I'm so happy to update finally. So thanks for the reviews. QueenWoofy, lindsayd16, babyreaper and leann007. Also thanks for the people who favorited and followed. I have to figure out what to do next. So PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! See ya!)


	16. I'm Here, I'm Here

(Yup, here it is people! What you've all been waiting for! *Dramatic hand gestures* Chapter 16! So yeah, sorry for the long wait Q3Q Gosh I love updating! But I also have this nervous tingly feeling-...Shut up Dean!-when I put up every new chapter. So yeah, I hope I didn't scare you into thinking I wasn't going to continue...NEVER! EYE OF THE TIGER BABY! EYE OF THE TIGER! Now I will shut up and leave you in piece to Read On My Wayward Sons. XD Oops one more thing! Haha! I know, the Underlined in this chapter is a vision, then the next one is a dream. Also, "**-**"-Talking,_Italics_-Thinking. See you at the bottom! ^-^/

* * *

**_...From last chapter_**

_"**Oof!...Sorry.**"_

_Bobby fixed his hat on his head._

_"**It's alright-.**"_

_Singer looked down to the clothes clutched in Sam's hands._

_"**I'm sorry for before too-**"_

_"**-Son-.**"_

_"**No. I should have told you earlier...and the way I spoke to you afterward was not acceptable. I'm sorry, Bobby.**"_

_Sam apologized._

_Bobby sighed, he just had to make himself feel worse._

_"**Sam, I forgive you. I understand you have a lot of stress put on your shoulders.**"_

_The older man continued._

_"**Then me yelling at you was not helping. I'm sorry too. Now are you going to take a shower or what?**"_

_Sam jerkily nodded, but he didn't move._

_"**Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Go.**"_

_Sam smiled at him._

_"**Thanks...again.**"_

_Sam began to walk down the hall..._

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

**More Bobby's POV:**

Bobby came down the empty hallway having put some books in his bedroom, he stopped at the boy's room. It was still cracked. He took a quick deep breath and pushed the door open, entering.

Dean was in the same position...

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam stepped into the bathroom, the strong light was still on from earlier.

Sam closed the door behind him, he puts his clothes on the counter of the sink then reopened the bathroom closet. He grabbed a washcloth and towel without looking, and also added them onto the sink. He quickly shed his dirty clothes off to the floor. He turned to the shower, and turned the hot water on, he needed something _hot _to warm himself fast, he seemed to be feeling very cold for some reason. He hopped inside when steam started to pass through the sides and over the curtain.

...

Sam leaned his side on the wall of the shower.

He was thinking...which was bad...thinking hard led to overwhelming feelings.

_Everything is...okay...everything is okay. _

Sam declared earnestly to himself.

He found his brother...

_With the help of Bobby...and that Demon...Ruby._

He felt resentment slowly burning through his chest...and this sensation stayed there.

_Needing a fucking Demon-the same thing that captured and tortured his brother..._

Sam's hands formed into fist, he did not feel the searing hot water running down his skin.

_Why didn't he think of that house?..._

_That damn house._

It just slipped his mind...everyone knows not to go there, it was Winchester territory...

_Well not to normal people...but hunters yes, even monsters know._

His father enforced it...Sam didn't understand why John did, maybe he thought one day they could go back...even if they did achieve his goal...they could never go back.

...

He dipped his head under the spray of water, he snapped back just noticing how hot it was. Sam stepped backwards a safe distance and immediately turned the cold water on, to balance the temperature. His skin stung, he looked down to his chest and arms, they were a bit red and irritated.

_He needs to pay more attention... _

He sighed then dunked his head under the shower head again.

_Much better..._

Sam's eyes were closed, he bent down grabbing and snapping open the cap of his shampoo.

...

He was rubbing the contents into his scalp, getting to the thick roots, he hummed some, it was feeling really good. The youngest hadn't felt this great-physically, in a while. He could almost sleep here. Sam was in a daze, until he snapped out of it with a slight jolt. His arms were aching from being up so long, he needed to hurry, so he lathered up his washcloth and scrubbed himself speedily.

...

He turned the normal squeaky knobs and snatched his towel from off the counter of the sink as he exited the shower. Sam pat dried himself off in front of the cloudy mirror. Though as he tried to dry his hair-...

_He really needs to get a hair dryer._

-...He did attempt to think of the positive. Dean ate something, yes it was just broth, but still. Although he did look a bit stuffed after just a few crackers and sips, but that was huge! Progress for it just being like two days. He's clean-hopefully not in so much pain anymore, and warm.

_Thats good..., very good._

Sam shivered at the memory of that cold basement.

After he was finished with that, he dropped the towel looking at his altered reflection, he stared at it for a few minutes. He walked forward some, wiping a hand over the foggy glass, his blue green eyes gazed over his appearance, he had slight bags under his eyes, his skin was a tiny bit pale. Sam squinted confused, he thought he was getting better, he bit the inside of his bottom lip shaking his head.

He began to dress himself.

...

Just as he was about to pull his shirt on, a startling shock of pain raced through out his head. His eyes almost rolled completely around in his skull showing the milky whites of his orbs. He gasped falling to his knees, letting go of the t-shirt to pile onto the ground next to him.

* * *

...

Sam didn't know what exactly he was seeing, but after a second or two his vision improved a small amount. 

It was hands?...

Grasping weakly toward his neck, he couldn't breathe, a horrible choking noise filled the area.

Sam didn't know why he could not get air to pass into his lungs...it was like, it was water. Then a familiar black wrist brace came into view on his right forearm.

_What the hell?!_

_...Dean?_

The thought hit him as if he were standing on tracks, and he just looked up to see a train a millisecond before it smashed into him.

Sam looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

...

He saw the door of their bedroom...it was closed behind a dark silhouette in front of him.

The dark entity moved closer, but paused, it was blocked somehow.

_The seals..._

_Sam felt absolutely...__ terrified. He couldn't move, he wanted to very badly, but his limbs were as heavy as a pile of bricks. _

_He could hear his own blaring heartbeat drumming in his ears._

_He couldn't make out any descriptive features...it was just a black blob shaped like a human body._

* * *

**_Back to reality..._**

...

Sam blinked multiple times.

...

He then sucked in lung fulls of air...he reached for his throat-as his vision filtered back in.

The base of the sink was in front of him...it took him a minute to realize he was on the floor of the bathroom. The side of his head was on the cold hard ground, his right shoulder was in an odd position under him, cramping awfully.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position, he tasted copper, Sam touched his mouth and looked at his fingers.

_Red... _

Then his nose...a deep red warm liquid was trickling down from it to his fingers and onto the tiled floor.

A sudden blast of adrenaline went through his body, he tried to get up as quickly as he could, almost falling back to the ground. He grabbed the rim of the sink raising himself up and leaving bloody finger prints, he groaned in pain, more blood dripped onto the white porcelain, he ran slightly bent over toward the door ramming his side against it. His hands fumbled with the door knob.

"**Dammit!**"

It finally opened, Sam was almost tripping on his own legs down the hallway, but he didn't care, he just knew he needed to get to Dean.

It felt like it was taking him hours, but in reality, only really seconds.

The door was still cracked, he busted into the room.

"**Dean?!**"

Coughing some, he looked around for any danger, making his hair stick out some in odd places from being slightly damp.

There was no one there?...

His gaze went to Dean's bed, Dean had turned some, not able to rotate fully onto his back at the time. His eyes were wide.

Sam suddenly had to grab the dresser in the bedroom-adrenaline leaving him as quickly as it came. He covered his nose, the flow of blood had mostly stopped by now, it was on his chest, he hadn't gotten to put his shirt on.

"**What?! What! Whats going on?!**"

Bobby rushed in, gun ready.

"**Uhm...Well, I-**"

Sam had began, he turned to him still holding the dresser, he didn't trust himself to let go yet.

"**-Yer' nose is bleedin'.**"

Singer interrupted.

"**Yes, it had been...I just thought...**"

Bobby starred at him questioningly.

"**It was nothing. Sorry, I think, I just need some rest.**"

_Because I keep having these freakin'!..._

_What are they exactly?_

"...**Where were you?**"

Sam asked after a minute, Singer lowered his gun.

"...**I was getting something to drink-**"

"**-You left him?**" Sam disrupted.

Bobby squinted a little toward Sam at the some what acrid remark. You could hear the floor boards creak under him as he shifted his stance putting his gun away.

"**I had heard you about to leave the bathroom, Sam.**"

Singer glanced over to Dean, he seemed just about petrified, he looked to be listening very hard to every word, if he opened his eyes any wider they'd fall out.

Sam nodded, trying to relax, but-it was just all too _real _for him to-his heart still felt like it would explode at any minute, his hands were shaking-not to mention his legs felt like they were about to give out on him.

"**Alright, alright...**"

He said it aloud...maybe just for himself to hear it.

...

Bobby had told him he should get himself cleaned up and have a shirt on the next time he saw him, the youngest had given him a half hearted smile before he left out. Sam had wiped a damp cloth under his nose and over his chest sitting on his own bed, as he was doing this, he was watching his brother. He had calmed him down some, mostly, Dean had laid his head back on the pillow-his had was under it-no doubt holding the hilt of the knife, Sam didn't have the heart to take it back from him, plus...if it made him feel safer then he could even have it.

He knew he had more anyway, Dean was staring ahead...which was at him, Sam shifted under the blind gaze.

_Jesus! What is he going to do about this?_

Sam knew he couldn't hide these...uhhh _incidents_ for long.

They hurt so much, he didn't know what to do though, how to make it better...he didn't want the old man to think him crazy, he also needed to take care of his brother. Although, he wouldn't be able to if it killed him-thats what the...things-images, felt like they were doing, slowly killing him from the inside.

_What is going on?!_

It was just his luck to be even more a freak then he already he was, Sam threw the washcloth to the dirty clothes basket nears the dresser, he held his hands together to try and stop the trembling they were doing, he felt slightly lightheaded too.

_Just great!..._

He robbed a breath through his now cleared nose, he paused mid-breath, Dean was staring at him...okay yes, he had been staring ahead before, but this was different, it was like, he was staring directly at him.

"**Dean?...**"

His eyes snapped closed tight, maybe it was just...his mind playing tricks on him.

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean didn't know what it was, but-it felt like...

_Waves?_

Evil...dark waves hitting him, almost like when...

He held the knife tighter.

_I'm okay.._..

He reassured himself...but what was this feeling? The oldest could almost touch it, it was coming from...somewhere.

It made his insides churn, but then they stopped, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"**Dean? Are you alright?**"

He felt better, as if the presence was gone now, Dean loosened some of his muscles from the aching strain of being taut.

_It's Sam, Sammy, it's Sammy._

He said to himself, attempting to make himself believe more, he was trying, really he was. Dean didn't react other than that-no response was the best he had learned.

**More Sam's POV: **

Sam watched him for a few minutes, Dean kept his eyes closed. Sam sighed inside and after a moment got up, he tried to be quite as he stooped on the ground beside his brother's bed and lifted the red-ish blanket up. He looked under the mattress's wood frame to check the seals painted there. It seemed fine to him, but he stared at them a minute longer to make sure every detail was right and undamaged.

He got back up and wiped a hand down his face, fixing the blanket back in order.

Sam yawned, unable to prevent himself from doing so fast enough, he glanced to the digital clock that was still on the nightstand.

_5:10 p.m._

He must of stayed in the shower longer than he had thought-time seems to slow down in there. Sam still felt on edge, his shoulder blades felt tense...something just didn't feel right.

He ran a hand through his slightly drier hair and turned toward his bed only to come face to face with Ruby.

He stopped himself from gasping to not frighten Dean who was behind him, so he glared and clenched his jaw. Before she could open her-well not _her_ mouth, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door, Dean most likely heard the small ruckus because he opened his eyes some, looking confused. Sam paused, but opened and pushed Ruby out the door, he turned back to the room to his brother.

"**I'm just gonna, step out for a little bit, Dean. No worries.**"

He closed the door a crack so he could still see him, Sam's vision went back to Ruby.

"**What are you doing here?**"

He growled out. She smiled at him.

"**Hello to you too...and is that any way to speak to someone who helped you?**"

He just stared at her waiting, she sighed.

"**You know? Your nostrils flare out when your angry.**"

"**Just tell me!-..."**

He took a deep breath to lower his voice.

**"-Why the hell you are here.**"

"**Alright. It's John.**"

"**You-...what?**" Sam fumbled.

"**He has the Colt.**"

She stuffed her hand in her right pocket taking out a piece of newspaper.

"**He has what?"**

He took the crumbled up paper.

_** Manning, Colorado.**_

Sam quickly read over it.

Basically a man named Daniel Elkins was killed in his cabin.

"**The Colt is a type of '_Supernatural_' revolver."**"

She started to explain.

"**Revolver...?**"

Sam repeated lowly to himself still reading over the newspaper one more time slower.

"**Supposedly in the legend, anything shot by this gun with the original 13 bullets, will ultimately die.**"

Sam looked back up to her.

"**Anything?**"

She smirked a tiny bit, knowing she had his attention.

"**Yes."**

Sam thought about it for a moment.

"**Who mad-?**"

"**-Samuel Colt.**"

He snorted, stuffing the paper in his sweatpants.

"**Figures...wait I know that name from somewhere."**

She blinked.

"**You do?"**

Sam's face furrowed in deep thought.

"**Ye-Yeah, but I can't remember where I must of heard it...or saw it.**"

"**Well, a few days later a nest of vampires were found dead-**"

"**-Nest?**" Sam asked.

_A nest of vampires?_

"**Ask that old guy-"**

"-**His name is Bobby.**"

Sam cut in.

"**-About it.**"

She rolled her eyes.

"**Is that all you came here to tell me? My father has been searching for some '_magical_' gun, and not even looking for his missing son?!**"

Sam kept his voice down, but it came out in a harsh hiss.

"**No. We need it.**"

Sam swallowed.

"**We?**"

"**Yes, we...and, I can help you with your little problem.**"

"**Problem?**"

"**Your...visions.**"

He looked down both hallways to make sure Singer wasn't around.

"**...How could you-?**"

"**-I'll explain some later time in the future-**"

"**-But-**"

"**-We have more important matters right now Sam. Here.**"

She took something else out of her jacket pocket. It was a closed vial of something, He took it from her and raised it to get a better look.

"**Is...is this blood?**"

"**Drink it, whenever you have the chance.**"

He shook his head.

"**What?!**"

"**Just do it. I'll catch you later. There are still plans out there for you Sam. Take care of that brother of ****yours-**"

She looked him over once more.

"-**Wha-?**"

She was gone.

Sam was at a loss for words, this just happened. His gaze went back to the vial in his right hand in disgust, and he didn't want to think about how it looked actually fresh. He looked around the hallway one more time before going back inside the room, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and sat on his bed nears the nightstand again.

_5:16 p.m._

"**Sorry about that, Dean. Hopefully no more surprises tonight.**"

He knew Dean probably didn't know what the hell was talking about, but it helped to still at least act like he did. Sam tilted the vial around watching the red liquid move around inside the glass. He opened the drawer where Dad's journal had been moved to and put it in there too, but before he closed it, he grabbed the journal.

Sam flipped through the pages.

_Daniel Elkins...Samuel Colt...Daniel Elkins...Samuel Colt..._

His blue green eyes skimmed quickly down the messy scribbles and drawings.

_There._

So his father did know a man named _Daniel Elkins _and_ Samuel Colt_..but this was put in a few years ago.

_John was looking for this gun for years?_

Samuel Colt lived from July 19, 1814 to January 10, 1862. He created the Colt amidst the last stand of the Alamo and the passing of Haily's Comet. This gun was embedded with the power to kill supernatural beings. And also...

Sam's eyes widened.

_...The only key to Samuels later invention...The Devils Gate._

_Why didn't Dad tell them about this?_

Sam was about to read more when he heard some noise coming from across from him, his vision raised to see his brother shivering. He curled a corner of the page he was on to be able to get back to it and closed the journal putting it back in it's place in the drawer. He stood up, he stepped the couple of strides to Dean's bed, he took a hold of the blanket that had been smashed down to Dean's thighs.

"**Alright, lets get this fixed.**"

He whispered.

He pulled it up to his brother's shoulders, Dean's eyes were cracked open a tiny bit, but he looked tired as hell, they closed after a few seconds later. Sam smiled to himself.

His brother was really back.

He was laying right here.

His smile left.

This Dean wasn't the same brother that had left out for a drink at the bar that night.

Sam shook his head and went back to his own bed, as he laid down on his left side, he watched his older brother. His eyes were still closed, but he had pulled the covers up even more, it was at his neck now, his left hand was under the pillow again. The youngest looked to the clock once more.

_5:34 p.m._

He'd take a small nap...if he could, he kept picturing the seals under Dean's bed, it helped to relax him a little. All Sam knew was that after a couple blinks, his brother was drifting farther and farther from him, then it went black.

**No Ones POV: **

The lamp on the nightstand was still on.

The digitals clock's numbers read.

...

_7:05 p.m._

...

Sam had gotten under his bed covers, his left arm was under his own pillow propping his head up, drool was on the white material. He had fallen asleep, a small snoring sound was coming from his slightly open mouth.

Across from him, Dean's closed eye lids were moving, the orbs underneath the thin skin was moving this way and that.

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean had his head laying on his knees that were in front of him, he was holding them up to his chest, he could feel his spine against the cold wall behind him. It hurt, but the pain kept him awake, or as awake as he could be, it was dark...like it always is now.

**_Good morning, Dean._**

_Morning?_

Dean couldn't know if it was lying or telling the truth, he pushed his head harder against the bones of his knees. Maybe he was dreaming already, it was pretty hard to tell what was reality and what wasn't anymore, he heard footsteps.

**_You hungry?_**

**_Oh, why am I asking you?_**

**_Of course you are._**

He swallowed the bile that came up his throat, he felt a large hand grab his left arm tightly and pull him forward, his knees scraping against the cement. It was the guy again, he actually wasn't as bad as the woman.

He was thrown to the floor.

_**Stay.**_

It said, Dean was too tired to move anyway.

He then heard what sounded like a can opening.

_Oh, God..._

Something fell onto the ground in front of him, it sent a loud bang into the air making him flinch, he actually knew what it was, but wish he didn't.

He could smell the thick odor from it.

**_Eat up._**

...

_**And I'm going to stand here and wait until you finish.**_

_**Now you also know, I have little patience, soooo you better get to it.**_

...

He blinked a few times, he knew he didn't have a choice, if he didn't, it would just force feed it to him. Dean raised his front half up shakily, he had really only one arm that was pushing himself up, and that one was in pretty bad shape too. He touched the floor a few times trying to find the bowl, he knew it was in front of him, but where?

...

The oldest knew the Demon was probably smiling at him, watching him blindly search for that damn dog food bowl.

His fingers touched something cold and wet.

_Yup, he found it._

He took a few breaths before holding it and raising his hand full of the disgusting substance, and stuffing it into his mouth, he gagged.

_**Don't you dare throw that up.**_

_**If you do, you'll be eating that too.**_

It took almost everything in him to swallow and not vomit, he didn't know how dogs could eat this stuff.

_**Good.**_

He repeated this over and over until the steel bowl was empty, he felt totally full and his stomach kept clenching, trying to compel him to get rid of the unknown matter.

The bowl was kicked away, creating a harsh scratching noise across the cement, he jumped some.

_**You are repugnant.**_

Dean wasn't paying attention too much, most of his concentration was on trying not to barf.

Out of no where, he was punched on the left side of the face, the force literally making him turn to the right against the ground. He would have groaned if he could, the sound of a belt coming undone made he curl into himself. Dean was kicked in the back, then the whipping started, he wanted to scream, to yell, for someone maybe to hear him, he didn't even know where he was, what if he was in a secluded area? Where no one could hear him...or no one cared.

In these moments, he wished he would just die, but then felt selfish to think this, what if Sam was looking for him, then finds out that his big brother was so weak that he had hoped for death.

He couldn't hold it, he threw up, his throat burned, but he couldn't stop it, it just kept coming. The bastard didn't even stop, his back was on fire, it also felt wet, probably bleeding. 

Dean hated that he felt something else warm between his legs. 

He had pissed himself.

He really was revolting...

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

...

_7:29 p.m._

...

Sam's eyes shot open, he was slow, he rubbed his eyes, feeling something cold on his chin, he quickly used the back of his right arm and hand to wipe the spit off.

_What the hell is going on?_

Then saw Dean, he was moving his head side to side frantically, breathing heavy, the blanket was now at his waist.

Sam reacted instantly.

"**Dean.**"

He stood up, clearing his throat so his voice could be louder.

"**Dean.**"

He came over shaking his bony shoulder as carefully as he could without hurting him.

"**Dean! Wake up! Wake up, come on!**"

He had tears coming from his closed eyes.

_Nightmare._

Sam's hand felt the bed sheets were very damp.

_Oh, God._

He hoped he didn't piss himself, Sam raised Dean into a sitting position, he himself sat next to him.

"**Dean, everything is alright!**"

He kept pushing at his chest.

"**Come on, Dean! It's alright.!**"

He pulled Dean close.

"**I'm here! I'm here, Dean.**"

The oldest began to stop.

"**I'm here. Sam's here.**"

Dean froze.

"**S-Sammy's here.**"

...

_**15 minutes later...**_

Sam had rechecked the bedsheets again, he actually hadn't urinated on himself.

_Thank God._

He was just sweating a lot, so he had moved his brother to his bed and changed Dean's bedsheets to dry fresh ones and covers. Sam the removed Dean back to his bed, but Sam sat with him the rest of the night, to make sure he was okay. He also took this time to read up in John's journal.

...

_Samuel built five frontier churches in Wyoming around the Devil's Gate and used iron railroad tracts to connect them forming... _

* * *

(Ugh! Finally chapter 16 is done haha! XD Took me long enough right? Gosh high school people! I've be so tired when I get home. I seem to never have time to really do any of this. I do add bits and pieces during my spare time though X3 Y'all have really made me want to keep going with this, as you can see I'm trying to get into the story line a little bit, but theres going to be a few twist and turns, things may happen earlier than usual...I don't know you'll see haha! Thanks for reading, I know you been waiting for awhile. Also thanks for reviewing chapter 15! babyreaper, HilaNumerchuck, Scrappingrrl, leann007 XD PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! I love reviews so much. Now...to chapter 17...Dun Dun Dunnnn!)


	17. Speak Not With Words

(This took everything out of me lol, I have been down lately, not having any inspiration at all. I didn't even have my computer on for weeks. But, yeah, for the wait, I gave you a treat of an extra of 2,000 words XD yup yup. Haha! I didn't know how to end this chapter ^^/ Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I just want this up already. Anyway _Italics_-Thinking, "**-**"-Talking. Also _Underlined_-Memory XD No questions! You'll find out! O.O)

* * *

_**...From last chapter**_

_**15 minutes later...**_

_Sam had rechecked the bedsheets again, he actually hadn't urinated on himself._

_Thank God._

_He was just sweating a lot, so he had moved his brother to his bed and changed Dean's bedsheets to dry fresh ones and covers. Sam the removed Dean back to his bed, but Sam sat with him the rest of the night, to make sure he was okay. He also took this time to read up in John's journal._

_..._

_Samuel built five frontier churches in Wyoming around the Devil's Gate and used iron railroad trackts to connect them forming..._

* * *

_**One week later...**_

...

"**David Walker speaking.**"

...

"**...Hello.**"

There was a pause.

"**...Mr. Singer?**"

"**Ya know you don't have to call me 'Mr. Singer' Just Bobby is fine.**"

"**S-sorry. Bobby...Is there something you need? Excuse me if I soun-**"

"**-It's alright,**"

Bobby leaned back in his seat in front of his desk.

"**...And, yes, actually there is something I need. Or, well someone else needs, someone close to me.**"

"**Oh, I'll gladly help as best I can...is someone hurt?**"

"**Yeah, I have someone here...he's in real bad shape. I-I don't have enough things to-he needs a doctor. Now I wouldn't be askin' for you if this wasn't as serious as it is-**"

"**-I understand Bobby.**"

"**You see he's like a son to me, and I know you'd do your best to help him.**"

"**Could you explain his situation?**"

Bobby listened to the quiet house, there were a few footsteps here and there from upstairs.

"**Well, from what I have seen so far-he has a really tore up right hand. I reset his left leg, his...his back, it's-God, how do I even describe it?**"

"**I'm sorry if this is too hard for you-**"

"**-I'm not done. The boys eyes...he's blind. But maybe there is a way you could find to help fi-**"

"-**Bobby, I-I'm an Orthopedic surgeon, but, I do have a friend, she's very trustworthy-she's a Neurologist and Neurosurgeon,**"

David began.

Bobby, put his cap back on his head, which he had been gripping tightly in his hands the whole time.

**"She also has had experience in being a Ophthalmologist. Her name is Andria Tamela. I think she could help in that area. If you are okay with her coming with me?"**

"**Yeah, thank you. Thank you so much.**"

"**No, I should be thanking you, you saved me, and my family. Although, I don't think you should be so thankful to me just yet, I still need to examine him myself. Is there anyway you could bring him to me?**"

"**No. He's-I can't.**"

There was a pause and the sound of a door opening, the phone was put down...maybe on the table.

_"**Mr. Walker?**"_

A young woman's voice was heard.

"**Yes?**"

Both of their voices became low and mumbling a little.

_"**Heres your new patient's files you wanted.**"_

"**Oh! Right, sorry. Did you check on Mrs. Anderson yet? I still need a file of the medications she takes daily and weekly.**"

Then some more comments were made, but Bobby couldn't hear it.

"**...Also I want you to make sure that someone is monitoring Mr. Thomas's stats throughout the day, he just had an Anterior Cervical Discectomy yesterday.** "

_"**Right away sir.**" _

"**Thank you**."

...

The sound of a door lightly closing was heard, then papers being moved around on the other side of the phone.

"**Sorry about that Mr.-I mean Bobby. I was looking over my agenda for this month and the next, and I'm not in for too many surgeries next week and on**."

More paper turning.

**"I'll see if I can add in a few more this week so I'll have a longer period of time, because of what you described-hmmm. **"

The lamp flickered near Bobby's desk, it was a calm orange dim to the area. He glanced over to it. He really needed to dust the place soon.

...

The clock on the wall read...

_7:00 p.m._

"**Alright, I don't want to put too much pressure on you-**" Bobby said.

"**-No not at all haha!**"

Singer nodded to himself.

There were open books and papers on the dark wood of the desk.

Bobby absently closed one of the hard cover volumes.

"**Well, I gotta go. I'll call you again, or you can call me when you think you'll be coming.**"

"**Yes, alright, bye.**"

"**Bye.**"

* * *

**More Bobby's POV:**

The phone was put back on the hook with a click.

...

Singer rocked slightly in thought, he was leaning on his left arm mostly, it was resting on the arm of his seat. He sighed raising his left hand to his beard, he stared blankly out the window over the couch against the far wall on his left. It was surprisingly no rain tonight...or yet. It was slightly windy, the window was closed though.

...

Singer grabbed both arms of the seat and stood, he was going to start dinner. He was thinking of chicken noodle, to get some protein in the kids system. He came into the kitchen and opened a lower cabinet where all the cans were, he took out a few putting them on the counter as he was bent over, he had taken about five of them out before closing the small door and standing straight again. Bobby was just going to make a big pot of it for all three of them.

...

_**15 minutes later...**_

The pot was warming up as the soup was inside already, Bobby was putting the cans away in the trash across from the counter. He wiped his hands clean on a kitchen cloth hanging on the ovens handle, then put it back, he was just about to snatch some bowls from the over the counter cabinets when Sam walked in through the entry way. The Winchester nodded a greetings to the older man and looked in some other cabinets.

"**Whatcha lookin' for kid?**" Singer asked, setting two bowls on the counter near the stove.

"**The cups...Dean needs another pain pill.**" He answered closing the wood cabinet that didn't have what he had been searching for.

"**...I just, washed some earlier, here.**" Bobby said. He handed him a glass cup from the dish rack.

Sam smiled a thanks, he stood there for a moment, shifting awkwardly as Bobby snatched another bowl from the cabinet.

"**Something else you need?**" Singer questioned.

"**N-no, just-...sooo, you making chicken noodle soup tonight?**" Sam replied.

Bobby nodded slowly, looking Sam over for any sign of something, he seemed troubled, well-you know? More than what he usually looks.

"**Yeah, thought'ta get some meat on the boy up there. You alright, Sam?**" He asked after a minute.

Sam again nodded, but was gripping the cup in his hands too tightly, Singer's blue eyes sharpened toward him, something was wrong, and Sam being all quite meant it was even more of a circumstance. The younger man briefly looked to the floor, then back up so maybe Bobby wouldn't have noticed it, but he did.

"**I just...needed to, get-get away for a minute.**" He stated lowly.

Bobby's eyes softened some.

"**Thats understan-.**"

"**-No it's not,**" Sam interjected, he had slight tears brimming his eyes.

"**I need to be strong for him, but-but it's so hard. I don't know what I'm doing.**" He quickly wiped at a tear that tried to come down his right cheek.

"**Dean's a natural at being a big brother, he knew the right things to say, to do. He-I just can't, everything I do seems wrong,**" He was shuddering a bit, but he kept his hands tight on the cup.

"**It's like, I barely can breathe in there, I always feel like I need to do something else to help him, but he gets more closed off if I try too hard,**" Sam looked to the kitchens entryway and lowered his voice even more.

"**Though, I have to remind myself every minute that he is in a helluva better condition than when he was with those...things.**" He swallowed.

"**Well, he is. Sam, he's been through a lot, way too damn much actually. I think-I think yer doing a fine job.**" Bobby said.

Sam shook his head.

"**I don't feel like it, though...thanks. I...I better get back up there.**" Sam opened the freezer and took out a ice carton twisting it, as he popped five ice cubes into the glass Singer turned back to the pot.

"**I called someone.**" Bobby stated.

"**Hm?**" Sam questioned. He filled the empty parts of the carton back up with water from the faucet.

"**A doctor-.**" He added.

"-**What?**" Sam froze.

"**David Walker. He's a good man, I helped him.**"

"**But-**"

"-**Don't worry, Dean will be in good hands.**"

"**We can't take him anywh-**"

"-**He's coming here.**"

"**What if one of those things get in him and?-**" Sam sputtered.

"**-Sam, do you really think I didn't have the mind to consider that first? It'll have to get through a hell of a lot just to get past my gate,**" Bobby answered.

"**...He's also bringing someone else.**" Singer admitted to get it over with.

"**Oh? Why don't you just invite Dad to the party too?**" Sam said.

"**Boy, it's not like that. Everything will be fine.**"

Sam filled the cup with cold water.

"**Who is he bringing?**"

"**Some woman. Her name was Andria Tamela. He said she could help."**

Sam wet his lips, "**Damn, Dean hates doctors.**" He filled the cup with water.

"**I know, but he needs this to get better.**" Bobby countered.

"**I'll have to tell him at some point, but not tonight.**" Sam asserted.

Singer agreed.

"**I'm sorry if you think I'm moving things too fas-**" Bobby began to apologize.

"**No-No, ha! I was going to-to make a call too, just not-thank you, Bobby,**" Sam finished, he gave a small smile at him and turned.

"**I'll see ya later.**" The Winchester said going out and toward the stairs.

Bobby took a deep breath through his nose and went back to setting things up in the kitchen.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam soon walked into their room, Dean was sitting up in his bed gripping and loosening the blanket that was laying over his legs. Sam gently closed the door behind him which gave a low click, even with the small sound the older brother lifted his head instantly.

"**I got your water.**" He said.

Sam might have been mistaken, or was having another...hallucination? But...it looked like Dean had actually had, relief run across his face? His shoulders relaxed a tiny bit, and his facial expressions changed slightly. Sam stepped deeper into the room over to his brother's bed, he snatched the bottle of pills from the nightstand. Sam began to nibble on his bottom lip, he shook the bottle slightly in his right hand, the cup of water was in his other, it was being held steady.

"**It's time.**" He said.

Dean gave a slight tilt of his head toward him, giving the notion that he was listening, his eyes were closed. Sam sat next to him, he made sure not to spill any of the cup's contents.

"**Bobby's cooking again. Um, chicken noodle soup this time, haha...**"

Sam was chuckling some from the face his brother made when he told him.

"**I know, I know. But he's just trying to help.**" Sam spoke up.

Dean's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips made an irritated pout.

"**Here.**" Sam said.

He took the wrist of Dean's left hand, Dean gave a small shiver, but opened his fingers from being tightly scrunched around the blanket to show the palm of his hand. Sam laid the pill there, he popped the pill into his mouth after a second and waited for the youngest to hand over the cup.

**Five minutes later...**

Dean was drinking the rest of the water, Sam was still there just encase the weight of the glass was too much for him, Dean's hand was already shaking.

"**I-I think thats enough for now, Dean.**" Sam intervened.

He went to help ease the cup from his quivering hand, but again Dean must have had other plans, he leaned away from Sam holding the cup to his chest.

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

_No way in hell. _

He was so freakin' thirsty, he just needed more, he didn't care if his stomach or bladder whatever would explode, he just had to have some more. Dean was kind of bewildered that he didn't hit him yet or at least yell at him.

"**Dean, I don't want you to get sick. I know you're thirsty, but drinking too much too fast is worse than-**" Sam tried, but stopped when the oldest coughed some.

He quickly grabbed the glass before it fell to his brother's lap.

"**See. Hey, hey it's alright.**" Sam uttered.

He must of hesitated, but he felt a large hand lightly rub the side of his shoulder. Instead of flinching like he usually did, he was...kind of soothed, a tiny bit by it.

Dean raised his left hand to his mouth turning away getting his breathing together.

This was embarrassing, his eyes were watering and his throat burned some.

He heard the glass tap the nightstand on his left next to his bed, he remembered it use to be there from the times he stayed...or 'they' stayed, the pills too. Dean didn't know why the hand wasn't crushing his clavicle...

_Because Sam wouldn't do that... _

He answered himself, but he couldn't help bracing for it.

"**Look. I'll try to bring you something to drink more regularly, but you have to slow down. I won't let you hurt yourself.**" Sam continued.

"**With that said...you're okay, right? You can tell me. That was a bit too much water for you to drink that fast. I think you should use the bathroom again.**"

Dean's shoulders dropped, the warm hand raised.

"**Alright, lets go.**"

_This is bullshit._

The oldest growled in thought.

_He shouldn't have stupid fucking 'potty breaks' or whatever the hell they're called._

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam was turned away from Dean looking in the mirror at himself.

Dean was sitting behind him, he thought to try to give his brother as much privacy as he could give him. Sam was humming something made up, he shook his head, he was going to comb his hair later.

"**Uhhh...you done?**" He asked.

The taller of the two was trying not to listen, but, thats all he could go on with his brother's resistance to speake. So he chose to believe he was finished. He twisted around, Dean was holding his right hand to his chest, he was looking toward his right at nothing, but the open shower curtain.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

**Back in room...**

Sam stretched his back, raising his hands over his head.

"**Ahhhhhhh yeah.**"

Dean was staring at the blanket, Sam thought for a moment.

_What could he do to make this not soooooo uhh boring?_

"**Hey! Oh, sorry, but hey, want to hear some music? I know you hate just sitting here.**" Sam suggested.

"**I can use my laptop, ugh I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of this before? Haha! It's been charging so it should be good to go.**" He laughed.

Sam went over to his bed where he had put his laptop at the foot of his mattress, the charging cord was still in the back, the other end was plugged into the wall socket that was under the window pane. He looked it over seeing the symbol for the battery was green.

_Great!_

He pulled the charger out and tossed it to the floor beside the bed, he snapped it open, he clicked the Google icon.

"**Uh, AC/DC? Um Metallica orrrrr I don't know, lets go with AC/DC I guess.**"

He would find a site, and let it play for however long.

"**I think I left my speakers in the trunk...speaking of trunk. I've kept the Impala in good shape.**"

"**It's cleaner than how you've kept it haha!**" Sam pointed out.

"**I'm not even going to say what the hell I found in there.**"

As Sam searched he had found some type of music site.

"**I think I've found something.**" Sam said.

He didn't know what it was, but his chest felt like it fell into his stomach. He blinked a few times.

He was so used to saying that to Dean...he must've had a small flash back.

He rubbed his temple.

Sam clicked the first song he saw before covering his mouth, he felt like he would vomit for some reason.

**..._JailBreak_...**

_There was a friend of mine on murder_

_And the judge's gavel fell_

_Jury found him guilty_

_Gave him sixteen years in hell_

Sam stood for a second and ran over to a trash bucket opposite the dresser on the other side of the doorframe to their room.

_Oh shit!..._

He bent over, once or twice he dry heaved...but nothing came out, just too much saliva, which he then spit out.

_He said "I ain't spending my life here_

_I ain't living alone_

_Ain't breaking no rocks on the chain gang_

_I'm breakin' out and headin' home"_

Sam rubbed the back of his neck taking slow breaths, he did not at all want to do this in the presence of his brother, he probably could hear him over the music anyway...or maybe not? His blue green eyes flashed over to Dean, but he was sitting emotionless right now, but he had raised his head. The youngest brother swallowed, he could feel goosebumps coming up across his skin.

_Gonna make a jailbreak_

_and I'm lookin' towards the sky_

_I'm gonna make a jailbreak_

_Oh, how I wish that I could fly_

Sam had almost forgotten these moments, it would sometimes come before he'd have a night of no sleep and a bitch of a headache. He didn't know what triggered these things, usually it was because of being up for a few days-drinking only coffee...or any type of alcohol he could get his hands on. Then soon came the bright flashes of coloring in front of his eyes, he'd cut off the lamp in the motel room near the bed he was using and all the other lights. Then there was this...quiet...and a stillness to the area, he'd either be pathetically still clutching another bottle or now past out on the carpeted floor, yeah he sometimes fell and missed the bed. Pain would be throbbing vigorously throughout his skull, images of his brother's torture drifting behind his closed eyelids. He never thought he'd get to that point...

_All in the name of liberty_

_All in the name of liberty_

_Got be free!_

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

_What is going on over there?_

Dean was listening to one of his faves...hey! He was still paying attention! Then thats when he heard the other bedsprings creak and heavy footsteps across to the other side of the room, he didn't know what was going on. So he did what he could, make fist just encase, even though he wouldn't be able to put up a fight. Something caught his attention, it sounded like...uhhh throwing up? Dean was hit with...something? Not physically...but, he couldn't really describe it.

_Jailbreak, let me out of here!_

_Jailbreak, sixteen years ah_

_Jailbreak, had more than I can take!_

_Jailbreak, yeah_

_...Sam?..._

_...Something's wrong with Sammy..._

If that could be made into a feeling? Like worry, he thinks.

He couldn't do anything, he hated that...he's been saying hate a lot, but thats really what he felt...or useless, he couldn't do anything to help. His throat tightened.

_He said he'd seen his lady being fooled with_

_ By another man _

_She was down and he was up_

_ Had a gun in his hand _

_Bullets started flying everywhere_

_ And people started to scream_

_ Big man lying on the ground _

_With a hole in his body _

_Where his life had been_

"**Sorry, Dean. I don't know what got into to me. I'm good.**"

_But it was all in the name of liberty_

_All in the name of liberty_

_I got to be free_

_Jailbreak, jailbreak_

_I got to break out_

_out of here_

Dean rolled his left shoulder, the pain in his back was still there, but not too noticeable, only when he moved too fast. It felt better...actually much better, also his leg.

_Heartbeats, they were racin'_

_Freedom he was chasin'_

_Spotlights, sirens, rifles firing_

_but he made it out_

_..._

The oldest couldn't stop the small smile on the side of his mouth...this was one of his favorite parts, a memory of him holding the steering wheel of the impala came into his mind.

* * *

_Sam was sitting next to him staring out the window to the open land, sometimes they'd pass a cornfield...which he will not say aloud, was kinda creepy, he couldn't stop thinking of that movie Children of the Corn. Dean was driving down a mostly empty highway, it seemed like a warm day, the sun was out high in the distance. A tree here and there would pass by, oh man, he loved the way she would purr across that smooth open road. A big smile had crossed his face when the beat of the song stopped and this pause would come up. Sam rolled his eyes and looked toward him, he was smiling too, but was trying to create the impression he was annoyed._

_"**Really, Dean? Come on, you've heard this a million times.**"_

_Dean's gaze moved to his brother who had taken the antenna of his cell phone out of his mouth. _

_Dean's lips stretched even more..._

_..._

_**"With a bullet in his back!"**_

_He suddenly yelled out, right in time with the other voice that blared through the speakers. Dean's hands hit and kept in time with the drums and guitar against the leather of the wheel, he shook his head up and down hard, he knew he looked crazy._

_"**Come on, Sam! Sing it with me, you know I sound good.**" Dean said loudly over the music._

_Sam shook his head slowly looking out through the front windshield then out his side window. _

_"**Come on!**" He urged._

_"**Jailbreak, jailbreak!**"_

_Sam wet his lips and shook his head with Dean to the next beat and began the next words with his brother._

_"**Jailbreak, jailbreak!**"_

_"**Jailbreak, jailbreak!**"_

_"**Jailbreak, jailbreak!**"_

_"**...Jailbreak, jailbreak!**"_

_..._

_Sam and Dean's voices got lower and lower...the picture of the road ahead dimmed out in his mind._

_"**Oh shut up, you love it, Bitch.**"_

_"**Haha! Jerk. Haha!**"_

...

* * *

**Still Dean's POV:**

That was the last thing he could remember of that day.

_God..._

Dean wished he could go back to that, he'd do anything to have that moment again.

"**Shit.**"

He heard the hissed word, there was the sound of another bottle of pills being popped open? Then a sigh, it was re-closed. Dean could smell the rich aroma of hot chicken noodle soup wafting up into the room, his mouth watered some, but his stomach became tight.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam looked over the small bottle in his hands, he couldn't take any of Dean's medicine he needed, not for some little...headache.

_Plus he owes Dean this...he went through so much more, I can live with pain forever if I have too._

Sam sighed and twisted the cap back on, putting the pills on the dresser. He actually felt a little better now, well not the headache, but he didn't feel like he needed to puke anymore. His concentration went back to his brother, he could not believe what he was seeing...was that a smile...or smirk? Who gives a crap if it's that or the other?! He looked almost happy!...Then it was gone, Sam hadn't even blinked yet...and it was gone. What had been there had then morphed into a grimace, then the brunette smelled it.

_Oh..._

He did wish he could give his brother a burger without somehow making him sick in the process, he knows Dean's probably pissed that he's giving him-what he'd maybe call it-'Baby Food'. But, he'll get it soon...he's probably happy to have anything at all...

The bones of his ribs jabbing out against his skin shot through his head.

"**...S-smelling good isn't it? Don't worry, you'll be getting your burgers and pizza soon haha!**" Sam promised.

He hadn't noticed how Dean's fist tightened even more, his nails biting into his skin.

* * *

_**On Friday...**_

Well, Dean could now listen to music at any time he wanted, well Sam mostly guessed that he did, he'd let it play for hours. Only letting it stop to charge, or if Dean was asleep. He's happy to say that his brother can now keep down a toddler size portion of beef stew. It's progress, fantastic progress. This means his stomach is growing in size, Sam obviously can't see the change, he's still looks like a skeleton with skin. He still has a pale complexion, only changes he could see though was some of his bald patches had what looked like fuzz...his hair was trying to come back in. Most of the bruises were gone, or faint in some areas if you look closely, the only ones that you could still plainly see was the one around his neck, and his back when he changed the bandages. Although Sam felt a tiny weight lift off his chest, Dean's still nowhere near recovering as fast as he wants, but it's better than nothing.

The youngest had talked with David Walker and Andria, they both appear to be trustworthy. Bobby had made him make a call after a few days, he wanted him to at least speak with them and understand what they may be doing when they got there. It was a good idea to have a plan, it would make things go a little smoother. He had warned them in advance, they need to be careful, anything out there could follow them, so there were some 'procedures' they'll have to do before coming and also when they got there, Sam and Singer were not taking any chances.

...

Today was the day Sam would tell his brother, he knew Dean would not appreciate things being planned without his say in anything, definitely when it involved 'him' or the words, 'Doctor' or God forbad 'Hospital'. Sunday was the set date they'd head out, but the pair would arrive on Monday...

_Oh, God in only two days..._

He scratched the side of his head, thats when the next song came on, he barely gave it a glance to the title, he did know it was Metallica.

**...For Whom The Bell Tolls...**

_...Intro..._

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day _

_Constant chill deep inside _

_Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_

_ On they fight, for they're right, yes, but who's to say? _

_For a hill, men would kill, why? _

_They do not know-_

Sam cleared his throat and paused the song.

"**Dean...Sorry, but we gotta talk.**"

The taller of the two in the room, clasped his hand together in front of him. Dean was laying down on his right side, the covers were pulled up to his shoulder, he had cracked open his eyes to slits.

_He must be still tired..._

"**Okay, now. Please, please do not freak out-**" Sam cautioned for a moment.

This had grabbed his attention more, his blind eyes widened a fraction, he tried to raise himself up, but gave up, his head fell back down to the pillow.

"**Soooo, me and Bobby both had been thinking. You need a...better uh, look over? Um, Examination? There are things we can't do...and we thought...**"

_He better stop stalling and get it over with._

"**Okay see, there is this guy, David Walker...he's a great man, I've talked with him myself. Bobby trust him...H-He's a doctor, Dean, Dean.**"

Sam stood up, Dean's face was a mixture of expressions, ones Sam has never even seen before.

"**Dean, I promise, he's a good guy. He won't hurt you, he wants to help you. Stop-stop it.**" Sam said.

The older brother had sat up, pretty fast too for someone in his condition, he was trying to get up, off the bed. He was probably trying to get to the wall...

_No, not again..._

"**I swear, he won't try to hurt you. I'd kill'em before he steps through the door if there even seemed like something was up!**"

Dean froze...his frosted orbs were moving away and back in Sam's direction, as if he were making a decision.

"**I already told you, I won't let anyone hurt you. Try to believe me, please. I wouldn't-we wouldn't, put you in any danger if there wasn't a good reason behind it.**"

Sam had put his hand behind his brothers back, Dean shifted forward away from the touch, but he didn't try to get up anymore.

"**I want you to not be in any pain anymore...and...and the only way to make sure of that, is for-**"

Sam halted mid-sentence, and he thought for a moment.

...

"**...The only way for you to get better is to let the doctors tell us what they 'and' we can do for you to recover correctly...at least physically.**" He proclaimed.

Dean's head slanted in his direction, his eyelids were less open now.

"**What?...**" Sam asked.

He went over what he had said.

"**Oh...yes, her name is Andria Tamela. She's very nice...uh, I think she may be hot haha!**"

"**...But, Dean...**" Sam faltered some.

"**Can you trust me, on this? Even if you do just a little, it will mean a lot. I know I am asking a huge-**"

Dean snapped his head around making them face to face, he had a look of anger spread across his features, he had started to breathe heavy. Sam backed away some, Dean was clenching and unclenching his jaw, but...he had tears in his eyes. It was an unnatural look on him...Sam really didn't like it, it made his stomach feel weird.

"**Sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.**" Sam apologized.

...

"**I wish you would just say something.**"

The oldest looked down and away.

"**Why won't you talk to me?**" Sam questioned.

"**D-d-do you hate me that much?...You won't even speak to me?!**" The youngest stuttered.

Dean raised his head, his face changed to a question like and confused appearance.

"**I tried, God I tried, Dean. I just didn't think to-...you do, you do-thats it isn't it? You hate me.**"

Sam's hand fell from where it was up near Dean's upper back, to the bed.

"**That fucking basement. That house. It was right there! You were right there!**" Sam swore.

He turned away from Dean looking to the wood floor boards.

...

But he looked back to his brother.

...

Dean's lips were cracked open a tiny bit, his teeth were grinding together a little, Sam couldn't really tell.

"**Dean?**"

Sam wasn't able to stop the hopeful sound in his voice.

Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He had then brought his hand to his throat, his mouth opening and closing. His eyes squeezed closed, his eyelashes were clumped together from his tears.

...

Sam's own orbs moved to his mouth too, then to his closed eyes and his left hand holding his throat. Sam felt his color drain from his face.

"**Dean...I-...you can't.**"

He gave a curt nod.

Sam didn't know what he was feeling...relieved that his brother may not hate him...or still dejected.

"**Damn it.**"

_What the hell did they do to him in there?_

_Did he even want to really know?_ He asked himself.

Sam then remembered something...that...'vision' of Dean, when that Demon-...and Dean was coughing and gagging up blood.

The youngest thoughts were cutting itself off with all the images.

He didn't want to see that anymore.

"**...Alright...alright...**" Sam said calmly, remarkably calm for what he had just learned.

...

_I hope he'll be ready by the time they get here...he has only two more days._

* * *

_**Sunday night...**_

Two figures were walking out of the rest stop to the car parked not too-too far away.

"**Why did you have to park 'this' far?**" A woman's voice was heard through the mostly quiet air.

Cars and trucks drove by in the distance of a highway making it not so silent, it was night time, the clouds above were too thick for the moon to show. The street lamps of the highway and rest stop were satisfactory enough to see where you were going. The parking lot was basically empty, except for maybe three cars.

"**You know what they said.**" A male's reply was heard.

The woman sighed as she stepped across the cracked or slightly bumpy pavement, they both reached the gray Chrysler 300.

Both of them huffed as they entered the vehicle sitting, the car was started up.

"**Oh come on! It was not that bad.**" He defended.

The man looked over to his friend, the car's lights inside still didn't go off yet. It was an indian woman maybe 30 or something, she had long black hair, it was straight and pushed toward her right over her shoulder.. She was wearing a long black wool overcoat, she had a gray designer scarf around her neck. She also had her purse with her, she put it down on the floor of the car in front of her feet. The driver was a short haired man, around 35. He had dark gray eyes, pale skinned, clean shaven. He wore only a black work coat, and light brown dress pants and a blue button up shirt. His black hair was messed up as if just awoken from bed. In the back seat was medical supplies, packed in kits and large bags, they brought extra. They both didn't know what they were heading into exactly, so they thought to prepare for anything. Internal injuries for one.

"**Well, you're not the one wearing heels.**" She added.

"**Sorry, but I don't think they would look right on me haha!**" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes as the car was driven back onto the highway, they would be hitting 1-29 soon. The heat was running throughout the space.

"**I don't know, maybe they would, David. When we get back, we'll ask the guys back at the hospital.**" She countered.

"**Like hell we will...haha!**" He couldn't abstain the chuckle.

"**Haha!**" Andria laughed.

...

It was then a silence, just the thrum of the heater and the sound from the wheels running over the road.

...

"**Sooo. What you tell Dray? I doubt he didn't have questions.**" David questioned.

Andria turned on the radio.

"**...Oh, right I didn't get to tell you. Were not um...**" She mumbled.

"**What?! I thought you two were getting serious.**"He remarked.

"**Eh, well. Things happen.**"

"**The hours? Is that what it was? Some people just don't understand a doctor's schedule.**"

"**That, and other things. But, you know? Lets not talk about that, I want to know more about this, Dean Winchester.**"Andria exclaimed.

"**Well, you know as much as I do.**" He said.

She put her elbow on the small ledge of the window.

"**Ahhh. Now, your turn. What did your wife say? Now she of course had something to say about this out of the blue business trip.**"

"**Yeah, I had an ear full. Though, I talked things over with her and she understood. I made sure to tell her you were coming.**"

"**Ohhhh haha really?**"

"**Yup. No way I would hide that, she'd murder me. She knows that we have to go and help a close friend.**"

"**...Well, good then. I don't need her glaring at me.**" She stressed.

"**Haha!**"

"**How are the kids?**"

"**Oh they're doing good...**" He continued.

Their chatter was still going on as they headed for _Singer's Auto Salvage_...

* * *

(Well, yeah there you go. But ohhhhhh Sam knows Dean can't talk o-o hey did you like the memory I put in? I love it, it's awesome when you actually listen to the song at the same time and imagine them-so sweet. I want to hug him! Also I don't own any songs I put in chapters. Soooo David and Andria...how y'all feeling about them? I made them up, just so you know haha! I'm trying to create their personalities as I go along. And omg, I did a quiz and it said I was Sam Winchester, weird cuz' just before I woke up and started typing, I had a Dream that I was Sam Helping Dean-though we were leaving for some reason, I was rushing him-like something was after us? Cool though I had a dream of them-at all is amazing haha! Anyway next chapter...well, we'll see, Idk-they'll have to do something for me to type down-crazy right? I never know what will happen-it just play's out in my mind as I type XD So, thank you lenail125, hsr62, babyreaper, QueenWoofy, Wunjo, HilaNumerchuk, and Guest-lol hehe. PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! Onto...Chapter 18 *Shaky voice* Whoo yeah ha ha yeah! *Screaming internally* ^^/)


	18. Story Time?

**(**OMG! I'm sorry it took me this long, school and stuff and family things happened. So yeah, I know this story is slowly progressing, but I want detail, not just a quick 'here you go goodbye forever' type of story. I'm actually surprised that I chose my first story to be so 'emotion' driven haha! I'm basically a soulless Sam in real life lol. So here's chapter 18! Thank you for waiting and following, I really appreciate reviews. Makes me want to right more O~O/ See you at the bottom!**)**

* * *

**_...From last chapter_**

_"_**_The hours? Is that what it was? Some people just don't understand a doctor's schedule._**_"_

_"__**That, and other things. But, you know? Lets not talk about that, I want to know more about this, Dean Winchester.**__"Andria exclaimed._

_"__**Well, you know as much as I do.**__" He said._

_She put her elbow on the small ledge of the window._

_"__**Ahhh. Now, your turn. What did your wife say? Now she of course had something to say about this out of the blue business trip.**__"_

_"__**Yeah, I had an ear full. Though, I talked things over with her and she understood. I made sure to tell her you were coming.**__"_

_"__**Ohhhh haha really?**__"_

_"__**Yup. No way I would hide that, she'd murder me. She knows that we have to go and help a close friend.**__"_

_"__**...Well, good then. I don't need her glaring at me.**__" She stressed._

_"__**Haha!**__"_

_"__**How are the kids?**__"_

_"__**Oh they're doing good...**__" He continued._

_Their chatter was still going on as they headed for Singer's Auto Salvage..._

* * *

_**Monday**_

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean's eyes blinked open...

_Still darkness..._

He felt the weight of sadness sit on his chest..anger had awhile ago left.

He shouldn't always think it will happen...

That one day he opens his eyes and-...he will see his baby brother across from him in another motel bed, sound asleep, drooling on his pillow as he usually does. Serenity would be plastered across his face as he slept.

...

But, you want to know what the hell he got?

_Blackness..._

Dean closed his eyes, no reason to keep them open anyway...his hearing caught the sound of birds singing. There were small tweets and high whistles, like they were having their own little chat about the morning.

He wondered how his eyes looked, he's seen what blind people's eyes looked like...always wandering, a type of depth to them, vacant...though alive, but they appeared to give an innocent aura.

_Did his look like that?_

_Maybe...how would Sam have?-..._

It felt so weird to say...or, well think that.

_Sam._

_Sammy._

...

The oldest had just woke up...he didn't really sleep too much, only for very short periods. The youngest didn't know that...or, at least he thought so. At night after he heard Sam setting up for the night and soon settle, he could feel eyes on him. He didn't particularly like that...at all, at least now, he wasn't naked. Dean could feel the rays of the sun on the skin of his leg that was poking out from underneath the blanket. They keep putting so many covers on him, he gets really hot, not that he would rather not have any blankets...it felt better than being freezing after all. He did feel grateful though...it was...nice to feel the sun. To not be-...he rubbed at his eyes, making the sleep go away. Dean still didn't want to move yet, he was so comfortable, even with the springs of the mattress digging into his side.

The birds had quieted a bit now, he hadn't actually heard birds for so long, even when he was here, well probably because of all the raining. It seemed to have let up, the tiny feathered things are most likely to be flying spastically through the clear air outside, he's seen that happen before. They stick their heads out of the bushes and leaves of trees checking, then suddenly fly out twirling and chirping in the sky...they sound so happy. A breeze brushed over his leg, he contemplated putting it back under the warmth of the blankets. He felt an unknown jittering feeling in his body...he didn't know what it was...

Then, something in his head kept nagging at him, he was trying to remember what it was...

...

_Doctors..._

He gripped the pillow with his left hand tighter.

_Sam had said he spoke with them, he said they were the good guys..._

_Bobby trusted them..._

_But..._

"**Oh, you're up.**" Sam said.

He heard the door close, the sharp flap of wings was heard...

_Awww don't go away yet..._

_It's Sammy..._

Then large heavy footsteps coming toward him.

"**Sorry, for leaving you while you slept. I needed a shower, Bobby checked on you, so don't worry.**"

A glass being set down on the wooden nightstand was heard.

"**Though you probably wouldn't have noticed, anyway, he made breakfast. Apple oatmeal.**" Sam exaggerated.

"**...You okay?**" His voice changed.

Dean sighed, he was slow, but he lifted himself up.

_Man, why does he have to be so weak in front of him?_

He forced his face to be blank.

"**I know you're nervous, but it's going to be alright. I'll be here the whole time.**"

He sounded sincere.

"**Well, here.**"

A warm bowl was put on his lap, Dean's hand wrapped around it. It smelled really good. His other was uselessly laid on his thigh. He felt his brother's presence still next to him.

_He didn't need his help for everything..._

_Oh..._

The spoon touched his finger, at least he didn't have to search for it.

Dean began to eat...and man did it taste great. The apples were soft enough for him to not have to chew so much, that's really what sapped his energy. He kept himself from gagging...he was nervous...but not too much now. Anything he has drunk or eaten hasn't hurt him. But it was a reflex.

"**Well, they'll be here in a few hours. So, you don't have to worry about getting cleaned, since you know? You took a bath last night.**"

He listened to him, his voice however for some odd reason was calming him. The sound, it was low, even, not like when the kid was going through puberty and it was all high and squeaked a lot. That was funny. Things changed, pretty fast, he recalls when he used to pat and ruffle his hair, but then his hand kept going higher and higher, the squirt beat him in height before he knew it. It sucked having a baby brother who was taller than you. Nothing was more embarrassing, when you're trying to scold or tell someone to do something, and you have to look up at them. Dad thought it was almost comical, he used to watch them when they were arguing over little things. Oh, but it changed when it was John and Sam, who were at each other's necks.

"**But I think we should get you in some other clothes. You don't want to be in your Pj's do you? Haha!**"

Dean would have glared at him.

He doesn't even know what he is wearing right now. It was loose fitting pants...sweatpants, and a thin shirt.

"**So after you're done, we'll head to the bathroom, get some things done in there, oh your toothbrush is still in there.**"

Ugh, he was feeling stuffed already, he only had a few scoop fulls. He stopped.

"**You done?**"

He didn't respond, he already knew that.

"**Okay.**" Sam exclaimed.

The bowl was taken away, a cup was put in his hand, after he took a few slow swallows, it was taken too.

_Did Sam eat yet?_

The door was opened.

"**They called back. Around 3:30 they'll be here,**"

It was Singer.

"**Ah, hey Kid.**"

_Was he talking to him?_

"**Well, good...gives us a little more time. We should be ready by 12 at least.**" Sam affirmed.

"**Oh, well, I'll be downstairs if ya need me.**" Bobby added.

Dean was feeling queasy, he didn't know for sure if it was the things going on...and about to happen, or if he had just over did it.

"**So let's get you ready.**"

...

* * *

**Still Dean's POV:**

Well, things weren't too bad.

He was once again sitting on his bed, but over the covers, the bed had been remade. He was holding his right arm still, he didn't want it being moved around so much anymore. Sam had just given him a pain pill, it hasn't kicked in yet. He wanted some more to drink, but he didn't want to reach around looking for it-or knock it over on accident-making Sam pissed off with him. So he sucked on his bottom lip for a moment. Sam had finished buttoning up the shirt he had put on him, he already had some pants on...jeans probably saying by the feel of the material, they felt heavy though. His shoes were even on...it didn't feel like his usual shoes though, they were more comfy than 'his' shoes-or well-boots, also they didn't hurt the cuts on the soles of his feet...

_Did they get him new clothes?_

He took a quick whiff of the shirt...

_Yup..._

It didn't give off the smell like his usual scent.

_I wonder what I'll have to do to repay them..._

Dean lowered his head...

He was tired again...he had struggled in the room earlier, he did not want to be carried anymore, so a slightly frustrated Sam had let him half walk himself to and from the bathroom, he more or less hopped on one leg. His brother had-had a hold around his waist.

Sam wanted him to start moving around more in the future, when he got better. He said he needed to get his blood moving.

The window was still open to let the small breezes in, it still smelled like rain...but he liked it for some reason. The air in the room had got stuffy.

"**Ah, wow-we did pretty good. 12:15.**"

He swallowed.

He wanted to hear the birds again, but it was only the hollow sounding wind coming through the window.

"**Here.**"

His hand let go of his right thin arm, it came in contact with the cold cup.

_Oh, thank God._

He raised it to his lips.

"**Sooo. This is a, step forward, Dean.**"

He paused, the water was tapping at his top lip in the cup.

"**This is going to start a better road to recovery.**"

_Recovery?_

_**He's lying...why would he care about you?**_

_Shut up!_

He took a few more sips of water before shoving it out toward where he had been given the glass in the first place. It was taken from him.

"**Don't be afraid, Dea-**"

He turned his head away.

The oldest just needed a moment to get his mind together. He felt like he had strings all over his body and it was attached to anyone near, every time they left him..to be alone-it'd rip him apart. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

_**You are not alone...**_

Dean opened his eyes.

_Was that me?_

It didn't sound right, not what his inner voice sounded like...it sounded different, maybe he's just thinking too hard right now. Dean let his eyelids fall back in place.

* * *

**Still Dean's POV:**

_2:33 p.m..._

Dean took a shaky breath, the time was almost near, Sam had just 'updated' him on the current time-he wished he would just shut up. He was rubbing his right arm, it sent small bolts of pain into his hand and shoulder, though, he wasn't paying attention to it.

_What if Sam is wrong?..._

...

_What if it's just one of...or both of 'them' inside of the doctors already?_

His heart was beginning to race in his chest.

_What if this was a trick from the beg-_

_-No-no-no!_

_I can't think like that...I can't...I just need to-..._

"**This will be over before you know it, Dean.**"

Sammy brought him back...his mind cleared some.

...

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

_Knock Knock Knock..._

_What?_

_Wait its early, they can't be here already..._

Dean felt the air in his lungs leave him.

* * *

**Bobby's POV:**

"**Yer' early...**" Singer said slightly suspicious.

"**Yeah, sorry about that. The traffic wasn't as bad as I had thought.**" David answered.

Both him and Andria were standing outside the door having bags in their hands. Bobby's eyes traveled over them quickly. After a minute, of uncomfortable staring, Singer gave both glasses of water.

"Drink."

Andria lifted an eyebrow glancing to David as if asking if he was serious. The door let the bright sunlight to enter through, the two shadow of the doctors were on the wood floor stretched in length.

"**Um, is it just water?**" She asked.

"**Holy water.**" He answered.

She nodded as if it made total sense.

They both swallowed the liquid down, until it was empty...nothing happened.

"**Great, Christo...alright, come on inside, ya got more than that?**" Bobby questioned

He squinted looking out to their car, seeing the back seat's door was open showing more bags and two brief cases. They nodded, both of them walked inside, without noticing the Demons Trap they walked through that was painted on the floor. Singer lead them into the library/living-room. Bobby glanced up the stairs, he could hear Sam talking.

"**Just, set them there, I'll help bring in the rest.**"

"**Thank you.**" David said, he fixed the sleeves of his jacket.

The male doctor looked around, it was kinda messy in the area. Many, upon many of books were scattered. Andria took off her coat laying it on the back of the empty couch, before she sat down. He nodded to her before following Singer outside.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Sam set his jaw, trying to listen carefully from upstairs, he was standing flush against their bedroom door. He turned hearing Bobby's voice, there wasn't any warning signs to him. Dean was holding his arm, Sam came over to sit next to him. Dean turned his head around in his direction, but his view was aimed toward his chest.

"**Hey, so far so good. Doesn't that hurt?**"

The youngest eyes traveled down to his limp arm which Dean was still seizing tightly in his fingers.

"**I can talk with them alright? Do you want me to do that?**" He questioned.

Sam actually wanted to see and make sure everything was alright himself-so that his assurance to his brother was not just empty words. Dean's face had changed into something frightened. Sam was about to reconsider when the oldest looked away to the door then down to his hands...then back to the door. He was thinking.

_I'm not going to leave him..._

Maybe later Bobby will pull him out to get the gist of things anyway.

"**Nevermind. I'm sure we will meet them soon. Just relax...I should too.**"

Sam sighed out and wiped his sweating forehead, he was tense and his hand was itching for a gun-which wouldn't stop the damn 'things'. He needed to find a way to kill them...all of them...

He blinked...

_What the Hell am I thinking?_

_How would only he be able to do that?_

The youngest ran a hand through his damp hair, and bit his lip. He needed to know how to kill them...but how? There was Ruby...but he doubted she'd tell him obviously.

_But..._

As he thought about it more, she has tried to gain their...or more importantly _his_ trust. Maybe if he made the right choices...

_Like I have been already..._

He was being sarcastic to himself, but he shook his head getting back to his idea. If he chose wisely-. He stood up. The front door closed downstairs, he could hear mumbled words drifting up.

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

_He can't do it._

_He just can't._

Just the thought of some...people he didn't even know poking at him...and-

**_-Cutting?_**

**_Oh! How about slicing pieces of your flesh off one by one and covering you in salt haha!_**

He almost vomited.

_**Orrrrr how about this?**_

_**...Sam being tortured in your place?**_

A sheen of cold sweat covered his pale skin.

_Sam..._

_Sam! I'm not there! I'm not there, right Sam?!_

"**Dean?**"

_Sammy..._

_I can't...I can't breathe._

He felt warm hands on both his shoulders...for the life of him...or what he had left-he could not get any oxygen to pass into-.

"**-Dean! Dean! Open your mouth! Open your mouth!**"

_What?_

He felt fingers on his cheeks squeezing them together. He didn't know why his jaw didn't want to open no matter how hard he tried, it's like he had no control over it. Finally though-Sam had forced the muscles to give.

"**Breathe! Breathe!**" He almost yelled.

_**Yeah Deano...breathe-**_

He sucked in a breath.

_**-We don't want you to miss the fun that's coming your very way soon.**_

He felt what seemed like bugs crawling under his skin. Images of disgusting maggots burrowing into open flesh, flies swarming around a dead carcass-he could hear the buzzing of their wings...he turned away from Sam to the other side of the bed and threw up. He couldn't help it. What really through him in his slightly fevered mind, was the gentle hand rubbing small circles onto his upper shoulder...Sam didn't want to hurt his back.

"**I'll tell them to hold off the check up-at least for today.**"

Came Sam's concerned voice.

_He's not there..._

_He's not there..._

_He's here, with Sam, and Bobby._

_Sam and Bobby._

_Sam and Bobby._

He laid there half leaning over the bed, it had taken most if not all of his energy out of him. He wanted a great deal to just be moved so he wouldn't have to smell that horrible stuff.

"**Okay...here we go.**"

Sam pulled him back, he fell into Sam's side, but he didn't care. He'd much rather smell Sam's soap through his clothes while in this position, than the other. He for once wished he could brush his teeth right now...

The door creaked open.

"**Sam?-..." **Thers was a pause.**"Hmm, alright. I'll get them settled.**"

"**...Thanks.**" Sam said.

Sam must have given him 'the look'...

A smile almost appeared, but it didn't quite make it.

_That look..._

It made whoever, think differently when it was aimed at you...

_Hell...sometimes him._

Kinda like the damn puppy eyes he uses, but...no.

It's the way Sam's eyes would darken, his back straightened, and he set his jaw.

The kid just doesn't know how much he's like dad...

Mainly the way they acted...the slight similarities in how they carried themselves.

You can't change their minds easily, once they've made a decision-thats it. And if you went against them on almost anything, it later would come back to bite you on the ass.

Sam would have argued with him if he told him.

He doesn't want to be anything like John.

He could understand though.

...Dean could never do it-no matter what he did to try and be like his father...it just didn't work.

Both of them were stubborn...more like mules than anything.

_Just that look..._

Both of them had it.

Something was wiping his mouth-he was so tired he didn't even flinch.

"**Thats better, I guess you can just drink the rest of this.**"

The cup was touched to his mouth...

* * *

**More Bobby's POV:**

He led them to the only extra room that the house had. They made it to the second floor and turned left at the top of the stairs and down the hall to a door.

"**Here's the guest room. Now I'm sorry about this, but it only has the one bed.**" Bobby admitted...

...

Singer guided back toward the stairs but passed it down the hallway more and turned right passing the green themed bathroom. One more turn to the right and they made it to Bobby's room, he opened the door and surprisingly it was much cleaner in there. A bit dusty, but opening a window would help a bit with that.

"**But, one of ya can borrow mine. Never use it much either.**" Singer stated.

Both the doctors put the rest of their fragile items on the room's dark wood dresser in the corner.

"**Thank you.**" Andria voiced looking around the space.

He gave her a nod.

"**Now I better tell ya this now. It seems ya can't see him yet, ya know? He's-just give him tonight, I'm sure he'll be more up for it tomorror'.**"

He clasped his hands together, then gestured the two out.

...

Downstairs they sat at the small kitchen table, Bobby went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He offered them one, David was tossed one, Andria stuck with water.

"**One ain't goin' kill ya.**"

Singer said yawning.

David laughed sipping from his drink looking more around.

"**So, how long have you been...a hunter?**" He asked.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

He had finished cleaning the mess beside the bed., it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Yes it was still disgusting, but with Dean not eating a lot, there wasn't much to get up. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, what he had last thought of was not a good thing at all, he started to pace the room, which was not very that big of a space. He passed by his bed the turned and passed Dean's, he rubbed a hand over his face, he absently looked down and paused in step noticing the few buttons on the bottom of his black shirt wasn't buttoned all the way. He sighed and just unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled the thin clothing off over his shoulders. No reason to wear it now anyway, he thought about taking Dean's clothes off too, but then changed his mind for now.

Plus, he looked more like the brother he had hunted with just months before all this bullshit happened. He really wanted to give him a shave, but he had to wait until he could gain a little more trust. He looked down at his chest and ran his hand over the skin, he could feel his heartbeat racing.

**At least I know I'm alive...**

He shook his head smiling and went to the dresser after throwing the shirt to his bed.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

**_Tomorrow Morning..._**

_4:15 a.m._

He sat up in his bed, his vision danced around the dark space, it was oddly cold...not ghost worthy cold, but enough to make goosebumps appear. He immediately looked to Dean's bed.

A low breath left him seeing his older brother's form curled up on the mattress beside his own. He had his blanket wrapped up around his head, and his face was poking out. Sam stayed silent and turned his body so his legs hanged off, to then touch the cool wood floor, he stood up slowly. He snatched one of his knifes from off the nightstand. Something was wrong here, he could feel it...he walked carefully to not make a creak from the floor boards. He made it across the room and took a glance behind him to Dean.

_He's alright..._

He assured himself, he opened the bedroom door and peeked out, it was dark too...he wet his lips and opened the door wider to exit out, he closed it behind him only creating a small _click_. He breathed in and out with every footstep, he checked down each hallway. It was quite in the house...too quite. He gave an okay to himself for the upstairs, he walked back around past their bedroom and to the stairs, he went down to the second floor his knife raised. He turned left and down examining the library-living room area, his blue-green eyes took in everything it could as fast as they could.

_Nothing..._

He turned back past the front door leading out to the porch. He saw the bathroom door was opened but empty, that was so far the only place in the house with a light on. The only reason he could see was because the light-blue hue coming through the windows shades. He made it into the kitchen.

_Clear..._

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he rubbed the cold from the back of his neck and put the knife down on the kitchen table, he opened the fridge. The light hurt his eyes, but he reached in, his hand went for the beer...but then moved to grab a soda. He closed the door and opened the cold can turning around to the other entryway to the Library-living room.

He almost dropped the drink to the floor.

...

"**Hey Sammy.**"

It was her...Ruby.

He shifted his face from surprised to pissed.

"**Oh, don't give me that look.**" She said.

"**What? No heads up? And it's Sam.**" He replied, a second later relaxing his shoulders a pinch.

She was leaning against Bobby's desk.

"**You didn't get my text message?**" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes and entered, he scratched the side of his jaw.

"**Why are you here?**" He asked.

"**...You didn't listen to me-**"

Sam fought rolling his eyes again.

"**-Anyway I have news...**" She cut to it.

Sam stared at her questionably and sighed putting his soda down, he made a go on gesture.

"**Shoot.**"

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

It was so dark...he couldn't move...he didn't want to be here again, he cursed himself for falling asleep so easily now. He couldn't find his 'wall' the only thing that would ground him. He was naked once again, cold. His skin was sweating. He couldn't see. 

_Sam?_

He wanted to call out, but his voice wouldn't work.

_I'm not here..._

_It's not real..._

_Please Sam wake me up..._

_**"You want Sammy boy?"**_

He flinched and recoiled back, but it was just more open space behind him. His hands scraped across the floor...the basement's floor. He gulped, he did not even feel the pain of his right hand. 

_You're not real..._

_You're not here..._

_I'm in the room-_

**"-But I can still hurt you..."**

_Sam!_

His thin walls he had started rebuilding cracked. He blinked and there was a long pause...

...

He was kicked in the gut, he flew backwards across the ground.

...

Dean opened his blind eyes and shook his head, he was on his stomach, he moved his arms to force himself upward-but a foot was placed on his back keeping him down. He was pushed down onto the floor, it felt like his ribs would break...

_Sam, please..._

His head was kicked like a football and he scrunched up covering his head with his arms and hands, his legs and knees touched his stomach as best they could to protect himself. One after another of bone breaking kicks were hitting him everywhere as if it was more of them...

Tears came out of his eyelids...

_I'm not h-here..._

_I'm not here..._

* * *

**More Dean's POV:**

Dean's eyes opened, he gasped for air and shook the constricting blanket off himself, silently screaming out. He was covered in chilling sweat.

_Where was Sam?_

_Why didn't he help him?_

He was shaking uncontrollably. He bit his lip, he didn't feel any other presence in the room...

_Did he leave him?_

_He did..._

_He's finally done with me..._

Dean felt a heavy weight on his chest, it made it harder to breathe...he could not help, but think of what Sam would do to him.

_He doesn't want him here anymore..._

_No...he would not...he's-he promised. _

The older brother tried to reason with himself, there had to be a good reason he left him. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or had to get something. He felt slightly better, but his skin still was prickly feeling. He needed to remember that his brother can't always be right by his side at every second. He felt foolish for even thinking that...he was just used to him being here...making he wake from the nightmares. Holding him and telling him he was safe...

_God that sounded sissy like..._

He almost laughed, but it didn't come out. It was quite in the room and the air was chilly.

"**You're up?-Uh sorry I thought you were sleeping.**"

He jumped, he hadn't heard the door open, his earlier thoughts came back and he looked down to his hands.

"**You okay?**"

He kept looking down and held his right arm...

...

"**You had a nightmare...didn't you?**" He asked.

Dean didn't react...he flinched hearing footsteps, there was a long sigh. The bed shook and Dean withheld crawling away as fast he could...it was pathetic...who is kidding? He is already.

"**...I'm sorry. I was-...**"

Sam didn't want to tell him, he licked his lips and restarted.

"**-I was just getting a soda. Thats all.**"

Dean's back was hurting now...as if he could feel the fire they used on him again. He shivered. The oldest did however jolt when a hand rested on his right leg. It didn't squeeze painfully, just a firm grip.

"**...Dean, dude. You know I come back. No matter how many times or for how long...I always come back.**"

The hand left, Dean relaxed more...

"**Alright, now I know you don't want to go back to sleep-.**"

Dean took in a shuddering breath, he was right about that.

* * *

**More Sam's POV:**

Sam scooted up next to his brother on his right up near his pillows.

"**Want me to read you something?**" Sam asked.

He didn't know if this was basically shoving how his older brother wasn't able, or if it would be alright to share. He saw a small nod in the corner of his eye. He took a sip of his soda and cleared his throat. He got up and in the shadow of the room found a book in one of his bags...a classic one...he smiled to himself and sat back next to his brother who had laid back in a more comfortable position.

"**...This is_ 'The Journey To The Center Of The Earth.'_ By Jules Verne.**"

Sam scratched at the side of his nose and rested against the headboard.

"_**Chapter one...'My Uncle Makes A Discovery.'...Looking back to all that has occurred since that eventful day, I am scarcely able to believe in the reality of my adventures. They were truly so wonderful that even now I am bewildered when I think of them.-**_"

Dean's breathing had slowed, Sam hadn't notice the subtle movement of his older brother, Dean had somehow gotten closer to him. He was listening to his voice, how his tone changed, it was as if Dean could see the character already forming in front of his unseeing eyes.

"**-_My uncle was a German, having married my mother's sister..._**"

Sam loved reading...he really did-maybe not all about cases and hunts found on the newspaper, but real books. It calmed him, made him go to a different world that wasn't as fucked up as theirs. So the youngest was smiling and making sure he didn't stutter over words. Dean was listening to him, he blushed some, he was not used to reading aloud like this. He glanced over to his brother, he stared for a moment. Sam raised his left arm and pulled Dean closer, he didn't care that he trembled. He then pulled the blanket up to his brother's lap and put his arm back in place around his bony shoulders.

"_**As I said, my uncle, Professor Hardwigg, was a very learned man...**_"

Sam's kept reading until the shivering that had run through Dean's body stopped, he even felt his body lean in more closer-but that was maybe from being tired.

...

"**Chapter five...'_First Lessons In Climbing._'...**"

Sam was shocked to hear a small snoring sound, Dean had somehow drifted back to sleep. So the youngest closed the hard back book and put it on the nightstand and grabbed the soda chugging the last bit. It burned his throat, but it was good. He rubbed at his drooping eyes...he chose to stay here, maybe the nightmares the plagued Dean won't come if he keeps holding him.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Sam was eating a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes with a rich helping of maple syrup...yeah he was hungry. His brother who was sitting up across from him on his bed was eating a much lighter breakfast of peach oatmeal. Sam wasn't so ready or thought Dean wasn't either to eat solid food just yet. just softer things that are easy to swallow.

"**It's not as cold out today...I'm ready for warm weather now.**" Sam added with a mouth full of pancake.

_**10 minutes later...**_

...

_Knock Knock..._

He froze and so did Dean.

Sam brought a napkin to his lips swallowing.

"**Y-Yeah?**"

"**It's me.**"

_Bobby..._

"**Come in.**"

Singer entered and nodded to him. He had one hand in his pocket.

"**Hey there Deano, I hope you're alright with the peach flavor...I-I know ya like apples more..."**

Sam smiled and chuckled, he could already hear the-

_I'm fine..._

-In the air. Bobby grew serious, he jerked his head to the door, Sam stood still holding his plate, not much was left.

"**I'ma just put my plate away, Dean alright? I want you to keep working on that oatmeal-I-know-I know! Haha!**"

Dean had actually made a face...

_Piss off..._

Sam's small smile left when he closed the door behind him, they both went down the steps and walked into the kitchen.

"**Hello, David?**" Sam greeted.

He put his plate in the sink and walked back wiping his hands on his jeans he had changed into, he shook the other man's hand, the woman stood at the table and nodded a hello.

"**Yes. It's nice to finally meet you.**" David proclaimed.

Sam could see that this was an honest man, his eyes never wavered and he had laugh lines. They let go and David sat back down in the wood seat. Andria shook his hand next, he was surprised at her grip for such a small woman. She had a more thoughtful air about her, but her orbs were sweet.

"**So how is Dean?**" She questioned.

She had a strong indian accent.

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck when they parted the handshake.

"**He's alright. Much better than yesterday, and sorry about that too.**"

They both raised their hands saying it was alright.

"**Will we be seeing him today?**" David asked.

"**...Y-Yeah. Yes. He'll be ready after breakfast...what are you going to do? So I can go over it with my brother, I want him to be prepared.**"

"**Oh, of course. It will be like most check ups first, I'll be checking his weight, blood pressure, heart rate, temperature. Can he speak?**"

"**No.**" Bobby interjected.

"**Alright, Lung exam, head and neck, abdominal, neurological exam. Things like that, then it will be her turn to look over his eyes.**"

Sam nodded.

"**Thank you, I'm going to go back up, give us uhh just 15 minutes.**"

They all agreed.

* * *

_**( **_I know this is an 'Gr' cliffhanger, but Haha! The chapter was getting big. Plus I needed something to go on for chapter 19 I hope you liked this chapter-Dean let Sam hold him! Ahhhh can you believe it?! I was surprised myself-even though I wrote it lol-but it just plays in my mind and I right it. I don't know why I was thinking of a prophet haha! So 'The Check Up'! I wonder how Dean will be. And whoa a lot of people to thank for reviews. Mbavrocks12, Wanjo, Babyreaper(XD), lenial125, Jacenda(Guest), Jorerose(Guest) Remember Ember, HilaNamerchuk(You always have something so sweet to to ) and thank you Guest! Please FAVORITE, FOLLOW REVIEW!...Please review Q3Q And I'll see you onto chapter 19...)


End file.
